New Chances
by logansdream
Summary: Bridigt, her brother, and friends move to the Palm Woods to pursue their dreams and to start a new way of living. There they will meet the four Big Time Rush guys. Love, laughs, heart-breaks can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third Fan Fiction and it is another crossover with Good Luck Charlie and Big Time Rush. Don't own anything only characters you haven't heard of.**

 **Characters-**

 **Bridgit Mendler- Bridgit Dupri-  
Big Time Rush- Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow , and Carlos Pena  
Jennifer Stone- Harper Finkle  
Shane Harper- Spencer Walsh  
Selena Gomez- Selena Gomez  
David Henrie- Justin Dupri J** **onas Brothers- themselves**

 **And other characters from other TV shows. Enjoy.**

 **Here we go...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bridgit's POV**

"When are you going to get over him?" Harper, one of my best friends, asked me for the hundredth time.

"I am over him!" I lied. The fact that he cheated on me for the second time is not easy. The first time, yeah, of course, I was super mad! We broke up and didn't see each other at all! Until I had to get a job, and he was working where I was started working too, but in my defense, I didn't know he was working there. It shocked me. He would tried to talk to me every day that I worked and he would bring me flowers every day too. It got to a point that I realized that I still cared and loved him, so we got back together.

Selena, my other best friend, got totally mad at me. She told me that I was stupid for getting back together with him but then she agreed to not talk about it anymore. But she was right, because that rat of a boy cheated on me again!

"I told you that you were being stupid by taking him back. Take it from me, I got cheated on twice by the same guy too. Remember Dean? But it only got better because now I'm with your brother Justin and he is the best thing has happened to me, " Selena said. I think she was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"You know what?" Harper started speaking. "I think the three of us should go pursue our dreams of being actresses," meaning her and Selena, "and singers," meaning me.

"Yeah, maybe that will get your mind off of him," Selena added.

"And maybe you'll find love in another place," Harper said elbowing me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Nothing can't get my mind off of Spencer. And I won't fall in love with anyone else," that's all I had to say for my part.

 **XXXX**

"Are you sure you want to move to California?" my mom, Amy, asked me.

"Yes, mom I want to be a singer and Selena and Harper want to be actresses plus I'm kind of tired of living in Denver. I know you don't want us to drop out of college but I promise you that if being in Los Angeles for at least a year doesn't work than I'll come back and finish studying," I knew my mom didn't want us to stop studying especially because Selena's and Harper's parents moved to New York and my mom was the 'guardian' of them.

"Promise you three will come back and back to college if singing and acting doesn't work out?" my step dad, Bob, said crossing his arms. Yeah, my step dad and my mom got married six months after my mom gave birth to me. My dad, Franco Dupri, is a very important business man and he is an actor, but I never wanted to ask him to help me follow my dream of becoming a singer. I talk to him every day and if he lived in California, we would stay with him, but he doesn't, he lives in Mexico. Why? Because he is Mexican. Yes, I am blonde, hazel eyes, and most people don't believe me when I say that my dad is Mexican and I would be considered a Latina because they say I'm pale, but there are others Latinas or Latinos who are pale too.

My only actual brothers are Justin and PJ. PJ is also blonde and pale. Justin is the only one who has dark hair color and has more of a believable skin color to be a Latino.

"We promise," the three of us said at the same time.

"And don't worry about giving us any money," Harper said.

"Yeah, we combined our money and we have enough to pay a very good hotel to stay at and we already called and they will have our apartment ready," Selena added.

"And I agreed to go with them," Justin came and placed his arm around Selena's shoulder.

"You four are going to be fine?" My step dad asked.

"Yes, dad," Justin answered him. "I'm going to take care of them,"

"Fine, when do you guys leave?" My mom asked me.

"Tomorrow morning," I answered waiting for my mom's expression.

"What?" My mom's jaw dropped.

"We already bought the tickets." I said with a sneaky smile.

 **XXXX**

"Take very good care of my girls, Justin," My mom said to him. We were in the airport already.

"I will, mom," he answered.

"Call us when you get there. It shouldn't be long," my step dad and my mom were driving me crazy with all the rules.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Charlie, my step sister who is six years old said giving us a hug.

"I'm going to miss you more princess," I said giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys," PJ, who is twenty two years old, hugged me. He was going to come with us, but then he said he would catch up to us in a few weeks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am going to miss you guys," Gabe, my thirteen year old annoying step brother said. I gave him a hug and gave my parents a hug and we we're off.

 **XXXX**

We arrived in Los Angeles and the airport was absolutely crazy. We asked for a taxi and headed to our new home. It was called The Palm Woods, it's the 'Home of the Future Famous.' Now all we hoped was for good people to live there.

We got to the Palm Woods and service wasn't as good as we though it would be. There was a man whose name is Bitters that I don't think likes his job at all.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods," he said with a serious face, "your apartment is 3J and here is your key. Have a Palm Woods day,"

"Thanks," Justin said grabbing the keys.

We all looked at each other and laughed once Bitters went away.

"Hey, are you guys new here?" a blonde girl with a blonde guy came walking towards us.

"Yeah, we just arrived here from Denver," Selena answered them.

"Well, it's nice to have new people here at the Palm Woods. My name is Jo," she said smiling at us.

"And I'm Kendall," he said smiling too.

"You're from Big Time Rush, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we're not that big right now but we will be," he was definitely confident.

"I'm Justin, and this is Selena, Harper, and my sister Bridgit," Justin pointed at us when he said our names.

"How are you two related?" Kendall asked me and Justin.

"Believe it or not we have a Mexican dad and an American mom. I look like my dad she looks like my mom," Justin responded. This was his respond to the question everyone seemed to ask.

"Anyways," Jo said changing the topic, "nice to meet you girls and Justin. So, what apartment do you guys have?" Jo asked us.

"3J," I answered her.

"Nice, I have 3I, which means we're neighbors!" Jo exclaimed. "You guys want us to show you the way?" she asked.

"Sure," Harper answered.

They took us to our room and when we went in it was absolutely beautiful. and we had a window to look outside, which to me was amazing.

"Thanks for showing us where our apartment was," I said to both of them.

"No problem, maybe we can hang out later? We have other friends and it be great if we all hung out and we can show you guys around if you want?" Kendall offered.

"Sure," Justin agreed to the offer, "thanks, man!"

"I'm in 2J if you guys need anything!" Kendall said again.

"Thanks!" the four of us said at the same time.

We unpacked and then I told Justin, Selena, and Harper, that I was going to take a look around.

I walked to the lobby and then someone told me that there was a Palm Woods park and I went there.

 **XXXX**

 **Kendall's POV**

The new people we met were great! They were so nice! I had to tell the guys that new girls had arrived. Jo went to an audition she had and I went back to my apartment.

"Guys, guess what?" I said walking into the room.

"You and Jo broke up?" Logan rolled his eyes, "because I broke up with Camille four weeks ago!" he hasn't stopped saying this and it's annoying.

"Nooo, but you can get a new girl because three hot girls just arrived at the Palm Woods!"

"Three hot girls?" James asked surprised.

"Yes, but one of the girls, Bridgit is her name, has her brother here so be careful..." I warned them. "Also, Bridgit is a Latina, but she has blonde hair, beautiful like really beautiful blonde hair, hazel eyes, and she is pale," I described her.

"Then how is she a Latina?" James asked her.

"Her dad is Mexican!"

"You think I can finally get a girlfriend?" Carlos asked hopeful.

"Sure, you can buddy! And you can get a new one too Logan," I tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, no, I don't think so," he said getting out of the couch. "I'm going to go for a walk," he said opening the door and leaving.

 **Bridgit's POV**

This place was beautiful. There was a pool and the park is really relaxing. Being here would totally make me forget about Spencer.

I had been in the park for a minutes and I was walking around singing a song that I had written after Spencer and I broke up for the second time.

 _Baby I just ran out of band-aids_  
 _I don't even know where to start_  
 _'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
 _You never really can fix a heart_

When I was done singing that part of my song I decided to go back inside to call my parents, but as I was turning to go back, I bumped into someone making him fall and making me fall on top of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My hair was all over his face and it was embarrassing because I couldn't even see him.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he used his hands to remove my hair from his face. "Hey," he said smiling, making me smile. He had the most beautiful eyes and smiled I had ever seen.

"Hi," I got off of him and helped him get up. "I'm sorry about that," I quickly apologized. I begging massaging my hand because it hurt.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault," he said cleaning his shorts that had grass in them. He noticed me massaging my hand. "Are sure you're okay?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"No, no, no, please don't touch it really hurts," I begged him. He didn't let go though... It was like both of us were in staring contest. We didn't take our eyes off each other.

"So, you break up with me and you're already over here with someone," this girl came out of nowhere.

"No, it was an accident," I told her, "I don't even know his name," I didn't know how to explain. I know what she is feeling by thinking that he is with another girl. Same way I felt when I was with Spencer.

"Whatever!" she gave me a cold look and walked away.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "That's why I broke up with her! We're just two VERY different people," he explained and I gave him a sympathetic smile. He was still holding my hand in his.

"I think she still loves you," I said to him.

"Loves me? Yeah, right. I caught her kissing another guy," I don't like that girl.

"Don't worry, my ex cheated on me too! Twice actually," I said so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Why did you take him back the first time?" he asked interested in the topic.

"Cause I was stupid, and I still had feelings for him," that was the only reason.

"You're not stupid," he said making me smile. "And you the most beautiful voice and you're beautiful," he said making me smile even bigger. "And you have the most beautiful eyes and smile I have ever seen," he was too cute.

"Thank you! I'm Bridgit, it was nice to meet you," I finally introduced myself because he would introduce himself and I wanted to know his name.

"I'm Logan. Logan Henderson," he introduced himself and gave me a bright smile. He was from Big Time Rush too.

 **Well this is the first chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Demi Lovato - Fix a Heart (part of it)**

 **If you read** _ **New Love? Forgive? Get Back Together?**_ **I will try to update tomorrow. And for this story I will update soon too.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Here we go...**

 **Bridgit's POV**

"I'm Bridgit, nice to meet you," I introduced myself because he would introduce himself and I wanted to know his name.

"I'm Logan. Logan Henderson," he introduced himself and gave me a bright smile.

"From Big Time Rush! I met your other friend earlier!" I said.

"Kendall, right?" he asked. He was STILL holding my hand.

"Yeah,"

"You're one of the three new girls and your brother is here?" wow. I smiled with my mouth kind of open because I was surprised he knew all of this. "Don't think I'm stalking you! Kendall told me and the other guys about ya'll!" he smiled.

"Oh..."

"We should go make sure your hand is okay. There's a small emergency place nearby," he said massaging my hand.

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry," I assured him trying to remove my hand from his. He wouldn't let go though.

"Please? It was my fault in the first place so..." he was so sweet.

"Okay," I agreed to go get my hand checked. He asked me if I wanted to walk or go in his car, but I said walking was fine.

Logan knew the doctor that worked there, so he quickly took us in. He said my hand would be fine after a few days, but he did bandaged my hand. Good thing it was the left and not the right.

After that we started walking back to the Palm Woods. Logan did ask me if I wanted to go eat, but I said no. I don't even know him that well.

"So, why did you guys move here?"

"Well, Selena and Harper, who are the two other girls, came here to look for an opportunity of acting and I... well, I love singing more than anything..." I explained.

"Well, I am sign with Rocque Records maybe I can talk to my manager and-" I stopped him.

"No, thank you. I want to do this by myself. I don't want anybody's help," I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this.

"You have a beautiful voice, why don't you want me to help you?"

"Thanks, but I want to prove myself that I can do it on my own, and I don't even know you that well..."

"But-"

"I have to go," we got to the Palm Woods and I walked away from him, but he ran to catch up to me.

"Hey, maybe we can hang out later?" all I did was smile at him and left to my apartment. "I'm in 2J!" I heard him scream.

 **XXXX**

 **Logan's POV**

"Guys, Kendall was right!" I exclaimed walking into the room.

"About me getting a girl friend?" Carlos asked.

"No, about me getting a new girl!" I said smiling like crazy.

"Which one?" Kendall asked me.

"Bridgit," she is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met her.

"You're going to ask her out?" James asked.

"I want to, but I don't know if she would say yes," I explained to them how we met and I told them that she also got cheated on.

I wanted to see her already and it has only been a few minutes. Like I said earlier, I think I'm falling for her even though I just met her.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 **7:00 P.M.**

"Still thinking about Logan?" Selena asked me walking into my room.

"He was so sweet," I closed my eyes and smile.

"Remember that you said you wouldn't fall in love and nobody would get your mind of off Spencer?" Harper walked in my room too.

"I never said I fell in love or that he got my mind of off Spencer," I defended my self.

"Well, Kendall and Jo came again when you were here in your room and invited us, well, no, they want us to go to the pool around 7:15 p.m. to hang out with them and their other friends..." Selena said moving her eyebrows up and down.

"What?" I laughed.

"You know who is going to be there..." she laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you get all pretty for him?" Harper elbowed me.

"No," I laughed, "I'm not even going to go," I said smiling.

"Why not?" Justin walked in my room.

"Because I'm tired," I lied. The truth is that yeah, Logan is super cute and sweet, but Spencer keeps being on my mind. Plus, today was the first time I met Logan. I'm not planning on rushing anything AND today is my first day here, so I have PLENTY of time.

"You're still thinking of Spencer?" Harper asked irritated.

"How'd you know?" I asked surprised.

"We know you really well," Justin answered.

"That jerk caused you to start..." Selena stopped for a few seconds. "You started cutting yourself when you found out he was cheating on you," it was true. I didn't know how to feel or how to fix the pain, and for me, cutting was the answer.

"Thank god mom and dad never found out," Justin said.

"Or your biological dad. He would have killed Spencer if he had found out that he hurt his little girl," Harper added to what Justin said.

"I stopped cutting, okay? You guys don't have to worry about that anymore," I assured them. I didn't feel comfortable talking about this.

"C'mon," Selena begged, "let's go!"

"You guys go!" I said to them. "I'm tired and I don't want to go," I repeated.

"Well, we didn't buy a lot of groceries today, so what if tomorrow we go grocery shopping and today we tell them to come tomorrow over for dinner?" Harper suggested.

"I don't care, Harper," I said to her.

"Fine, but you are going to miss out on the fun!" Selena was definitely excited to have made new friends so quickly.

"Yes, and I'll regret it all my life," I said mocking her.

"Whatever!" she gave me a friendly push. After that, they left to the pool. I did have a window, so I could peak once in a while.

 **XXXX**

 **Logan's POV**

 **7:13 p.m.**

So the guys, Jo, and I were heading to the pool and Kendall did say that he invited the new people, which means that Bridgit is coming. She is driving me crazy even though I didn't know her that well. She is my dream girl.

We settled at the pool and then the new people walked in except for Bridgit, which disappointed me.

"Hey, guys!" Kendall said. "This is Logan, James, and Carlos," he introduced us and pointed at when he said each of our names.

"I'm Justin," Bridgit's brother... nice.

"I'm Selena," the girl said smiling.

"And I'm Harper!" that girl seemed for hyped.

"Carlos, stop drooling," I whispered to him.

"She's hot..." he whispered back.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Harper..." of course.

"Where's Bridgit?" I asked them. "I met her earlier today," I quickly said so they wouldn't think I was weird. Selena and Harper smiled at each other.

"She didn't-" Selena started speaking but I don't think she knew what to say.

"She-" Harper started talking, but stopped too.

"She was tired and didn't want to get out of the apartment," Justin finally said.

"I don't think she was tired though," Selena said. "I just think she didn't want to come out of the apartment," huh...

We all sat down and started talking.

 **Carlos's POV**

"So you want to be an actress?" I asked Harper, who was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Yeah, it's always been my dream!" she answered.

We continued talking and this was definitely my best night ever.

"Maybe we can go out sometime? Just you and me?" I asked her. It was only me an her talking, so the other couldn't hear us.

"Sure, I would like that..." she answered me smiling.

I so just crushed on her. I was going to make her fall in love with me.

 **James's POV**

"Sup, I'm James Maslow. The hot one of the group," I said sitting next to Selena. I had the greatest confidence of my life

"I have a boyfriend," she said with a serious face.

Great she burst my bubble.

"I'm the boyfriends," Justin said making my eyes go wide.

"Sorry," I apologized.

 **Logan's POV**

After a few conversation, Bridgit became one of our topics to talk about. Justin mentioned her ex boyfriend and how he cheated on her twice. He was such a jerk for letting such a beautiful girl go. They also mentioned her struggling and cutting, which I'm not sure she would be okay with them talking about her life. They also said that her birthday is getting closer, they said she was turning 20 years old on August 20, which was great because I was turning 21 on September 14 AND today was the 15 of July.

"Does she usually hang out with friends?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, all the time," Justin answered.

"Like I said earlier, she probably just didn't want to come out," Selena said. "Not because of you guys though..." she quickly added.

"Is it okay if I go see her?" I asked.

"Yes!" Selena and Harper quickly answered.

"Sure! Apartment 3J," Justin told me.

"Maybe I'll convince her to come out!" I said to them.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Selena laughed.

I got to apartment 3J and knocked on the door.

 **Bridgit's POV (While everyone is still down by the pool)**

When Harper, Selena, and my brother left I decided to go take a shower. I got out and put on shorts and a tank top. I brushed my hair and put some mousse on. I felt like I had the curliest hair anyone could have.

I watched T.V. in the living room and made myself an omelet with fresh vegetables on the side. At exactly 7:45 p.m. I got a called from him. I didn't answer the first four times, but I answered the fifth.

 _"What?" I asked irritated._

 _"I miss you," how stupid can he get._

 _"Spencer, you cheated on me!" I reminded him._

 _"It was a mistake," he said and I answered him back quickly._

 _"Just like the first time, right?" I was so annoyed._

 _"Look, I love you. I know you love me," he makes this harder for me._

 _"Well, you're wrong. Because I already have a boyfriend," I knew lying was wrong, but I didn't want him calling me anymore._

 _"And who would that be?"_

 _"Does it matter?"_

 _"Yes, because you could be lying to me," again, I answered him quickly._

 _"Logan," oh my god... what did I just say?_

 _"Logan?" now I had to continue lying._

 _"Yes, Logan Henderson," I felt so bad._

 _"You're lying," he insisted._

 _"Bye."_

I hung up and then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey," oh god... It was Logan.

"Hi," I smiled at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with you since you didn't go out to the pool," he said still standing at the door.

"Uhh..." I was nervous. "Come in, have a seat," good thing the place was clean. He went to sit down and I sat on the couch across him.

"So, I want to tell you something," he started talking.

"What is it?"

"I know we literally just met today, but I haven't stop thinking about you and I know this is weird, but..." he stopped talking and I smiled at him.

"You're really sweet," I said to him.

"Do you think that maybe you and I could..." he stopped and then continued, "maybe you and I could hang out? Get to know each other a little more?" I smiled at him, but it took me a few seconds to answer him.

"I would love too," he smiled at my response. He got up and came and sat next to me.

"How's your hand?" he grabbed both of my arms and placed his hand on my left one, and he took my right arm even though I didn't want him to grab my right arm.

"Good," I answered quickly.

"What happened to your wrist?" he said looking at my right arm.

"Nothing," I answered quickly again trying to remove my arms from him, but he wouldn't let go of them.

"What happened?" he asked again softly.

"Nothing," I was lost in his eyes.

"You self-harmed?" he asked. My heart started beating fater than it had ever before.

"I think you should leave," I said getting up and he got up with me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I'd say our lips were three inches away from touching each others.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Just leave," his breathing mixed with my breathing was making me nervous.

"You know, my lips have never touched a latina's before," he whispered right in front of my lips, but his eyes were still in mine.

"And my lips have never touched the lips of a boy in a boy band before," I whispered back. He pulled me closer and again, it was like if we were in a staring contest.

Then it happened.

Our lips met.

I pulled away slowly.

"We just met," I told him in a whisper.

"I know, but I really like you," he said looking at my eyes again.

"I like you too," I admitted.

His lips touched my lips again.

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **What do you guys think of this?**

 **Don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"I know, but I really like you," he said looking at my eyes again._

 _"I like you too," I admitted._

 _His lips touched my lips again._

I pulled away and his eyes got me mesmerized.

"I like you," he whispered in front of my lips.

"We should not rush into anything," I whispered back.

"I know," he said smiling.

"Can you please let me go?" his hands were still around my waist and he was still pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he release his hands and stepped back.

"I need to tell you something," I said sitting down again. He sat next to me again.

"Hit me," he said making me let out a small laugh.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise," he took my hands in his, but it didn't bother me.

"So, my ex boyfriend called me and I got irritated, so I told him that I had a new boy friend in order for him to stop calling me and I kind of said it was you," I said this really fast.

"You told him I was your boyfriend?" he asked surprised.

"Yes..." I responded hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Well... than I guess we're fake boyfriend and fake girlfriend?" he asked making me laugh.

"You're a really sweet and funny guy," I smiled at him.

"I try to be..."

 **XXXX**

 **Next day**

 **6:45 p.m.**

So while we try to get a shot on doing what we love to be doing, we have to look out for ourselves meaning we have to get a job in order to have money to keep living here in Los Angeles and at the Palm Woods. Sure, I would ask my biological dad if he could lend me some money, but I'm old enough to do this by myself. Selena, Harper, Justin, and I can make our own money.

But they didn't want to start looking for jobs the second day of being in LA, I did. Instead, they went out to buy groceries for tonight because they did end up inviting our 'new friends.' I wasn't exactly in the mood to be having a dinner, but they never said I had to be at the dinner even though it's going to be at our new apartment.

When Selena, Justin, and Harper, arrived back to the apartment last night, they wouldn't stop talking about how amazing the 'new friends' were. Harper said that she met a really cute guy, Carlos. Selena said that James tried hitting on her, which is actually kind of funny, and I told them that Logan and I kissed and they screamed of excitement like never before.

Right now I am still looking for a job, but I've been looking since noon and it's really hard to find a job. And to top that off, Spencer hasn't stopped calling me and it's very annoying.

Then I got a call from Selena.

 _"What's up?" I answered._

 _"Dude, it's almost seven!" she said frustrated._

 _"And?" I asked confused._

 _"What do you 'and?'" she asked. "Tonight's the dinner! We told them to come over at seven and you're not here!"_

 _"Well, I'm busy, and you guys never said I had to be at the dinner," I looked up and saw the clouds. It was really cloudy and I could hear thunder. I bet it is going to rain._

 _"Okay, you're right! But I think is about to start raining too, so hurry back!" she said worried._

 _"I'm fine, don't worry. Plus, I'm not that far from the Palm Woods. Don't worry I'll be back soon," then I suddenly saw him walking towards me. "I have to go, bye," I hanged up_. "What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"I came to see you,"

"You're following me?"

"I want to be with you," he said taking my hands.

"Spencer, don't touch me!" I said almost in a scream. "Who told you I was here anyways?" I wanted to know who told him.

"PJ told his friend and his friend told his friend and that friend told me," he explained.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I guess telling him I had a new boyfriends didn't work on him.

"We need to talk," he said determined to talk to me.

"About how you cheated on me and how sorry you are and that you weren't thinking and that you only love me? Yeah, no thank you. I've heard those lies before and I don't need to hear them again," I turned around and walked away, but he took y hand and pulled me back. I think he made my hand worse because he took my left one, which was the one I sort of injured. "Stop! My hand hurts," I pulled it away from him and started massaging it again. It really hurts.

We started arguing.

 **XXXX**

 **Carlos's POV**

Our new friends invited us over for dinner and I was so excited. I was so crushing on Harper, so that's why I went to buy her two dozens of roses. I was also going to invite her for dinner tomorrow night, but just me and her. I was hoping she would say yes.

Logan was also really excited to be having dinner with our new friends because he was also crushing on Bridgit, who I haven't met. He also went to buy her a red rose. He only bought one though. He said it'd be more romantic.

Right now we are heading over to their apartment.

Kendall was the one that knocked and Justin opened the door.

"Hey, man!" Kendall said. we already had a handshake and it was really cool. We said hi to Selena and then I went over to Harper and gave her the flowers.

"I brought pretty roses for a pretty rose," I said handing the roses to her.

"Aww, you're so sweet. Thank you," she gave me a kiss in the cheek making me want to faint.

 **Logan's POV**

We walked into Bridgit's apartment and I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her.

"Don't even bother looking for her," Selena whispered to me, "she's not here," dang it.

"Where is she?" I wondered.

"She's been looking for a job, but I think she might be coming soon. Especially since it's about to start raining.

"Yeah..." I wanted to see her already.

 **Bridgit's POV**

So, I managed to run away from Spencer because he had to go get his motorcycle. I ran as fast as I could. Like I said earlier, I wasn't far from the Palm Woods, but it started raining. I got so wet, which made my clothes heavier, but it didn't stop me from running. It was now 7:55 and I was like ten minutes away from the Palm Woods. Spencer probably knew were I was staying, so it was very possible that he could be there when I get there.

It's so annoying. I don't trust him anymore and I don't want him in my life. When we were arguing, he pulled me closer to him and forced his lips in mine, which resulted in me pulling away and slapping him across the face. Hard.

I kept running and I could see the Palm Woods now. I ran inside the lobby and Bitters stopped me. I was soaking wet, I didn't want to see Spencer, and I just wanted to go to my room.

"Have a Palm Woods night," he said with a serious face. "By the way, there is a guy that just went into the bathroom. Yeah, he asked for you," it had to be Spencer, of course.

"Don't tell him which apartment is mine and don't tell him I just got here, okay?" I didn't even wait wait for him to answer. I just ran to the elevator.

I walked towards my apartment as fast as I could, opened the door and saw that our new friends were here. I totally forget about the dinner. Yes, Selena called me, but Spencer came and made me forget about it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan got up and walked towards me. The others got up and followed him too.

"Hi, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go to my room," I looked at them and then walked to my room as fast as I could. I could hear footsteps behind me.

I walked into my room and closed the door only for it to be open again by Justin.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I said to Justin as I took shorts and another tank top out of my closet. It only took me ten minutes to finish taking a shower.

"What happened?" Justin asked again as I walked out to my room.

"Spencer happened," I said sitting down on the floor and letting my tears fall.

"Why did you answer him?" he asked sitting next to me.

"He called, but I didn't answer. Justin, he is down at the lobby. He found me while I was out and we argued and he is down at the lobby," I repeated.

"How did he even dare to come?"

"I don't want him here. He kissed me," I remembered what happened earlier. I trust Justin, so I know I can tell him everything.

"You kissed him back?" he asked.

"No, he took me by force and I slapped him and it's so-"

"JUSTIN!" Justin and I heard Selena calling.

"I'll be back!" he gave me a kiss in the cheek. I would die if I didn't have him as a brother.

 **Logan's POV**

Bridgit got here soaking wet. She seemed nervous and she was acting weird.

She went to her room and Justin followed her. After that, someone knocked on the door and Harper answered.

"What are you doing here?" Selena asked sharply.

"I'm not here to talk to you," the dude said a mean tone.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," I said walking towards Selena and him.

"And who are you to tell me how to talk to people like her?" Selena slapped him across the face.

"I'm Logan,"

"Logan?" he asked.

"Yes, Logan," I repeated.

"So, you're Bridgit's new boyfriend? Well, let me tell you something, she doesn't love you, she loves me. I'm sure you all have heard of me," now I know who he is. Spencer.

"JUSTIN!" Selena screamed so Justin could hear her.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend and well, let me tell you something, you're an idiot for thinking she still loves you," I said walking closer to him.

"What's going-?" Justin came back asking a question but then stopped once he saw Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked him sharply.

"I'm here to see your sister. We saw each other a few minutes ago, and I think she is very excited to see me. We even kissed," he said the last sentence looking at me. It made me sad and confused.

Justin punched him and threw him out the door.

"Don't believe him," Selena quickly told me.

"He forced her," Justin added. I believe them, so I'm not going to let this one get to me. Plus, Bridgit and I aren't even dating.

 **Bridgit's POV**

Justin left a few minutes ago, and I didn't want to get out of my room. I heard Spencer and it made me nervous. I was still crying and then I though of the only thing that would take my nerves and sadness away.

I went into the bathroom and took a razor. I could always say I accidentally cut my self while shaving, can't I? I took the razor and placed it in my wrist, but I didn't move it. I took a deep breath and did it. It felt good. It made me feel better. I stopped for a few seconds and got ready to do it again.

"Don't do it."

 **Hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Here we go...**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 _Justin left a few minutes ago, and I didn't want to get out of my room. I heard Spencer and it made me nervous. I was still crying and then I though of the only thing that would take my nerves and sadness away._

 _I went into the bathroom and took a razor. I could always say I accidentally cut my self while shaving, can't I? I took the razor and placed it in my wrist, but I didn't move it. I took a deep breath and did it. It felt good. It made me feel better. I stopped for a few seconds and got ready to do it again._

 _"Don't do it."_

I quickly turned around towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Put that down," he ordered me.

"Leave," was all I said. He walked towards me and made me stand up.

"You said you stopped cutting," he said getting louder.

"Justin, it's none of your business," I screamed at him.

"It's is my business! You're my sister!" he pulled me in a hug, which I really needed.

"I don't want him in my life anymore," I whispered still hugging him.

"He's not going to be in your life anymore... don't worry," he said softly. He helped me clean my wrist and bandaged the cuts.

It took several minutes to get done bandaging my wrist. I was so disappointed in myself. I let his get to me. I don't know why it's so hard to stop thinking about him.

"Logan was really worried about you," he started talking making me smile. "Do you like him?" he asked me.

"He's a really sweet guy, but... I don't know. We talked and said not to rush things..." I was really tired.

"I like him. I think he would be perfect for you," I smiled.

"I don't want him to know I did this again," I said referring to the cutting.

"The cuts weren't that deep, so I don't think it's going to take a long time for them to heal," he tried to cheer me up. A few seconds later, Selena and Harper walked in.

"Why?" Selena asked noticing my wrists.

"Don't," was all I said. I didn't feel like talking about the cutting anymore.

"Here," Harper handed me a red rose. "Logan got it for you," once I heard those words my face broke into a huge smile. "He left you this card," she handed me the card. Selena said that they left because thing got weird once Spencer came.

"Thanks," Justin, Selena, and Harper left my room and I opened the card.

 _Hey,_

 _I hope you're doing great. I'm sorry about what happened with your ex. I left you this red rose. It's not as beautiful as you, but I hope you like it. Hope to see you tomorrow. Call me if you want. (213-448-2527)_ _ **(S/N MADE UP NUMBER)**_

 _Logan._

I took my phone, saved his number, and I wasn't sure if to call or text him. I thought about it for a few minutes and then I decided to text him because I wasn't feeling my best to talk.

 _To: Logan_

 _Hey, thanks for the red rose. It's beautiful._

 _xxBridgitxx_

He didn't have my phone number... well, at least I hadn't giving it to him, but he knew it would be me.

It didn't take more than 20 seconds before he answered.

 _From: Logan_

 _I'm glad :) Can we see each other tomorrow?_

 _XhendersonX_

 _To: Logan_

 _Don't you have to work or something?_

 _xxBridgitxx_

 _From: Logan_

 _I make up time for the people that matter to me._

 _XhendersonX_

He made me blush by a text message. No one has ever done that. I, Bridgit Dupri, has never blushed with anyone, but Logan.

 _To: Logan_

 _Thanks sweet stuff, but I can't meet tomorrow. Maybe another day?_

 _xxBridgitxx_

 _From: Logan_

 _Maybe we can go out for dinner tomorrow night? I want to see you..._

 _XhendersonX_

He is super sweet.

 _To: Logan_

 _I'll think about it ;) Good night._

 _xxBridgitxx_

 _From: Logan_

 _I hope you say yes... Good night, beautiful ;)_

 _XhendersonX_

I pulled the phone closer to my heart, closed my eyes, and smiled. Maybe Justin is right and Logan could be perfect for me. I know it's too soon, but he makes me feel like no one ever has. Not even Spencer.

Maybe moving here wasn't so bad at all.

 **XXXX**

 **July 23**

 **1 week later... (9 days in Los Angeles)**

 **5:16 p.m.**

Today, I woke up early and left to continue my search for a job. Searching for a job was definitely hard. I hadn't seen Logan at all. Well, I saw him once, but it was really quick because I didn't want him to see my cuts. I was walking through the Palm Woods park and he saw me, but I quickly got in a Taxi that was close and left. I don't know why I ran away from him, but he makes me nervous.

We have, though, talked on the phone. He is a complete gentleman, but he did asked me why I cut myself again, it took me by surprise. I got so mad at Selena, Harper, and Justin for telling him. I didn't know that he knew. Justin knew that I didn't want Logan to know, but he has a stupid big mouth that he can't keep shut.

It was getting late and I decided to go get something to eat really fast. It was the best thing that had happened to me since getting here in Los Angeles. It was a small restaurant and they wanted to find a singer because the one they had, had quit the job. I over heard the owners talking about it and I offered to sing. They didn't want to at first, but I told them to trust me and they decided to give me a chance.

I asked them what kind of songs they sang, and they told me that anything would work. I prepared myself to sing a song that I had written myself. They let me borrow a guitar and I was completely alone on the stage.

This was a fast song, but I sang it slow with me playing the guitar.

 _I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages_

 _I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!_

 _So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go go again_

 _Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go go again_

 _You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me_

 _You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh_

 _So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go go go again_

 _Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go go again, 'gain_

"Ummm... Bridgit, right?" the owner asked.

"Yeah, Bridgit Dupri," I answered him.

"You were fantastic!" he exclaimed making me smile like crazy. "My good friends wants to see you," I got a bit nervous, but I was so surprised to see two of the most famous record label owners. Their record label are one of the best right now, with such big stars signed. "Meet Gustavo Rocque and Simon Cowell," I think I froze for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Bridgit," I shook both of their hands.

"Bridgit, let me tell you something. You my darling have the complete X-Factor," I smiled really big.

"Bridgit, you're amazing, you're amazing!" Gustavo said in a weird tone.

"Wow," a lady came to join us. "Hi, I'm Kelly, and let me tell you that that is the first time I've heard Gustavo say someone else is amazing besides himself," that got a small laugh out of me.

"Thanks," I didn't know what to say.

"Look, all I want to say is that I can make you the most successful singer in my record label and in the world. And trust me I have One Direction," a new boy band, "Beyonce, Justin Bieber, and many more," Simon said. "I want you to join Cowell Records," Oh my god.

"Well, I can make you the most successful singer too. I have Kelly Clarkson, Jordan Sparks, Taylor Swift, Big Time Rush," I smiled, "and many more," I can't believe this. It happened too fast, but I'm so excited. I don't know which record label to go with. "I want you to join Rocque Records,"

"Umm... This is so weird," I said. I was nervous.

"You don't have to choose now," Simon told me.

"We'll give you a few days, and contact us to see which record label you're going to go with," Gustavo said.

They gave me their number then I went back to the Palm Woods. I am so excited to tell Justin, Selena, and Harper. I was offered a contract with Cowell Records and another with Rocque Records. I don't know what to do.

"Guys, guess who just got offe-" I walked in our apartment so excited and talking really loud but then my voice got softer once I saw that all of our new friends were here.

"Hey!" they all said.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"What were you saying?" Justin asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to go call mom," I left to my room.

I dialed my mom's phone and she answered quickly.

 _"Hey, baby girl," she talked first._

 _"Hey, mom. Guess who just got offered two contracts with two different label records?" I said really fast._

 _"NO WAY!"_

 _"YES WAY! I'M SO EXCITED!"_

 _We talked about it for the longest time and after telling her that I wouldn't tell Gustavo or Simon to sign her, she changed the topic._

 _"Tell me about Logan..."_

 _"What about Logan? How do you know about Logan?" I asked her._

 _"Justin told me. Logan seems to be a nice guy that you seem to be interested in," I don't like talking about his with my mom..._

 _"Well, he is really sweet, but I'm not sure yet... I mean, I just met him," I've never been interesting in a guy that fast until I met Logan. "Mom, I'll talk to you later,"_

 _"Okay, I love you,"_

 _"I love you too, mom. Tell Charlie, Gabe, dad, and PJ that I miss them..." after that I hung up. Then someone knocked on my door._

"Come on in,"

"Hey," they ALL came in my room. Justin, Selena, Harper, Kendall, Jo, Logan, James and Carlos, who I hadn't really met.

"Hi, how can I help ya'll?" I asked nicely.

"Well, you came in really excited and we were wondering why..." Justin explained.

"Well... Today, I met Simon Cowell and Gustavo Rocque-"

"That's my boss!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, well... both of them offered me a contract to be signed in their record label," Selena and Harper both screamed of excitement.

"Who are you going to go with?" Kendall asked me.

"I don't know..."

"Rocque Records!" James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Jo all said at the same time. It was nice that they cared to help me choose, but I still didn't know.

We talked for a long time and then they got out of my room. Well except for Logan, who got up and walked towards me.

"I'm really happy for you," he whispered to me even though we were the only ones in my room, which was still weird.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"I really hope you go with Rocque Records," he took my hands in his even though I didn't want to. It's not him, it's just that I don't want him looking at my cuts. The cuts were healed, but you can still tell I did it.

"I'm not sure yet," I took a few inches closer to him.

"I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you," he whispered again.

"Thanks for helping when Spencer came... I really appreciate it," he smiled at pulled me in a hug, which I returned. We hugged for a long time then I pulled back my head a little and our eyes met. He was still holding me. His hands were in my waist and my hands were in his back.

"You're beautiful," he made me go crazy.

"Thanks, sweet stuff," this time I was the one who placed my lips on his. I could tell that he was surprised, but he kissed me back. It was definitely the best kiss of my life. We continued kissing and I felt like we were the only people on this universe. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Wow, you have a way too..." he smiled and I laughed. He pulled me closer than we already were and kissed me again.

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Which Record Label should Bridgit go with?**

 **Demi Lovato- Here we go again (version she sang on tour recently)**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Here we go...**

Bridigit's POV

 **August 8**

So four days after I met Gustavo and Simon, I decided who I was going to go with. I talked to my parents and my friends back home and they all helped me decide.

Simon was my choice. I was signed to Cowell Records. Yeah, Logan and my new friends were disappointed because they considered this a chance for us to hang out at Rocque Records, but Simon said we would release an album this year, go on tour, and perform on awards show. He promised to make me the biggest star on this planet. I couldn't be more excited. It's all surreal.

Right now I am just arriving to the Palm Woods. I was at the studio with the members of the Jonas Brothers. I was recording songs already and they were going to be featured of one of the songs that I had written with them. All the other songs, I wrote.

"Hey," Logan shot me a quick wave as he was walking towards me.

"Hey," he kept on walking towards me and placed his lips on mine once he got to where I was.

Big news! Logan and I are dating. We have been dating since that night on July 23. I remember that night as if it was yesterday.

"Thanks, sweet stuff," this time I was the one who placed my lips on his. I could tell that he was surprised, but he kissed me back. It was definitely the best kiss of my life. We continued kissing and I felt like we were the only people on this universe. I pulled away and smiled at him.

 _"Wow, you have a way too..." he smiled and I laughed. He pulled me closer than we already were and kissed me again._

 _I pulled apart a few seconds later._

 _"I know we agreed to take things slow, but I was thinking you and I could give it a shot?" Logan asked rubbing the back of his neck. He was definitely nervous._

 _"Are you asking me out?" I asked smiling and pretending to not know what he was talking about._

 _"Bridgit, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked taking my hands in his._

 _I smiled at him and placed my lips on his._

 _"Does that answer your question?" I asked him. He said 'no' and I placed my lips on his again longer than the first time. "How about now?" I asked him again._

 _"No, not really," I playfully hit his chest and laughed. I placed my lips on his again and enjoyed the moment. We kissed and kissed and continued kissing for such a long time._

 _"Now?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, that answers my question," he pulled me closer to him and hugged me._

 _"I was kind of hoping you would say 'no' just so I would have an excuse to kiss you again," I laughed while still hugging him._

 _"You don't need an excuse..." he winked at me and placed his lips on mine._

Yupp... that pretty much was the happiest day of my life

"How was your studio time?" we are walking towards the Palm Woods park and he is holding me with one of his hands by my waist. He is the most amazing guy ever...

"It was good. I was with the Jonas Brothers working on a news song and yeah... It's still weird that I'm doing this. It happened so fast..."

"Well you deserve it... you have the most amazing voice ever," I think he is the best thing that could have happened to me. I turned around to look at him and smiled. He pulled closer to him and gave me a kiss. We continued kissing until we were interrupted by someone...

"So now you've moved on?" she almost shouted. Logan got in front of me quickly.

"Camille, you and I have been done for a long time now," Logan said calmed.

"Who cares? You love me and not even this bitch can change that!" she crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look.

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised. I walked towards her and slapped her across the face. It hurt my hand so I'm pretty sure it hurt her.

"Baby, baby," Logan grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back. He turned me around to face him and gave me a kiss. "Calm down, okay?" he gave me another kiss

"How do you want me to calm down? She just called me bitch!" I was so annoyed. I looked at Camille and saw her massaging her cheek. "You know what? Fix this and then call me," I told Logan walking away from him. I heard him calling me, but I kept on walking.

 **XXXX**

No one was at the apartment when I got there. A few second after I walked in the apartment, Logan came in without knocking.

"Baby, don't get mad," he walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist.

"I'm not mad!" I defended myself.

"Bridgit..." he looked at me.

"I'm not..." I placed my arms around his neck.

"Promise?" he asked putting his hand up.

"Promise," I placed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. He placed my lips on mine and brought me closer to him.

"You know," he whispered pulling away, "we haven't been dating for that long, but you are the best thing that has happen to me," I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I feel the same way..." I whispered back to him.

"So your birthday is getting closer!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was actually going to tell you that I'm going back to Denver for my birthday... I forgot to tell you that I wasn't going to be here," I said taking his hand in mine an walking to the couch.

"Why? I want to be with you for your birthday,"

"Well, my mom wants me to go. I didn't even want to go... I'm kind of being forced to go..."

 **XXXX**

 **August 20**

Today is my 20th birthday! Yay! No, not really a 'Yay!' I wanted to spend my day today with Logan, but he wasn't able to come, which means my birthday didn't start too good. Yes, Logan and I haven't been dating for that long, but I'm really happy with him.

Camille hasn't stopped bothering us, which is one of the reasons I'm thankful to be here in Denver.

Simon decided to come to Denver to surprise me. I saw him this morning and he gave me a Range Rover as a present. I was super surprised. My parents woke me up pretty early just so I would see my present.

Also, Simon decided to release my first single as another birthday gift for me. My first single is called _Give Your Heart Break_. It was released at 7:30 this morning and it took me by surprise that my song went to number one in just two hours. It is the fastest single to reach number one this year. People hadn't really heard about me that much. Simon talked about me in every single interview he had, so I think that was it.

This day called for a celebration of my birthday and my number one single. I really wish Logan was here. It breaks my heart that I can't celebrate with him.

Right now I'm with Selena and Harper at the mall. Selena wanted to go shopping because she said she needed new clothes for the party tonight. My mom invited all my friends and family. My dad was coming and he usually doesn't come because he is always too busy working. He called me this morning to say how happy he was for me. He is an actor and businessman, but his fans don't know that he has three kids, me, PJ, and Justin. My mom never wanted my dad to talk about us, so basically people don't know who my actual dad is.

Selena, Harper, and I went to visit another one of our friends, Ivy. We changed in her house and we headed to my house for the party. I was really excited to see my dad. The party started at 7:00 p.m. and I was thirty minutes late already. It's no surprise for the people that actually know me... I'm always late...

We got to my house and there are a ton of cars parked outside. It wasn't a surprise party, so it was all good.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed once I walked in. I smiled and then looked around to have my eyes meet with Logan's.

"Oh my god..." I whispered excitedly. _He came... So sweet._

I walked towards Logan as everyone continued talking to each other.

"Hey," I hugged him. "You came..." I said softly while still hugging him. He was holding me by waist as I pulled my head back. I placed my lips on his.

"Of course I came," he whispered to me. "I wouldn't miss your 20th birthday," I smiled at him and gave him another kiss. "Congratulations on your number one single,"

"Thanks... Thanks for being here. I was miserable thinking I wasn't spending my birthday with you," he smiled at me and pulled me closer to him to hug me. "Have you met my parents?" I asked him.

"No, Justin told me to go talk to him, but I wanted to wait for you..." I smiled at him and took his hand and searched for my parents. They were in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, I want you guys to meet Logan," I said walking towards them. They were the only ones in the kitchen so it was great.

"Logan, this is my mom, Amy," I introduced him to her and they shook hands. "And this is my step dad, Bob," they shook hands.

"How are you doing, sir?" Logan asked my step dad.

"Good, kid," he smiled.

"Can you tell me who is this guy that I've never seen?" someone covered my eyes. It was obvious that it was my dad.

"Dad!" I turned around and hugged him super tight. I continued hugging him for a long time and then pulled away.

"Logan," my mom started talking, "this is Franco. Bridgit's father," she introduced them.

"Yeah, I just wanted the three of you to know that Logan and I are dating..." I informed them as Logan hugged me from behind.

"Yay!" my mom clapped and hugged Logan. "Welcome to the family, Logan," she said still hugging him.

"Thanks, Mrs-" Logan started talking but my mom interrupted him.

"Don't call me Mrs. Duncan... call me Amy," my mom corrected him.

"Thanks, Amy," Logan repeated.

After that my step dad, my dad, and Logan went back to the party and my mom and I stayed in the kitchen.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I sat down.

"Of course, baby girl," she sat next to me.

"So, Logan and I have been dating for not that long, but I just feel different than any other relationship I've ever had... Do you think is saying 'I love you' to Logan is going to be really fast and will freak him out?" I'm pretty sure I love him.

"Are you sure about your feelings?" I thought about it for a few seconds...

"I love him. I know it's too soon, but I know what I feel. I just don't know if I should say it to him," I wasn't sure what to do.

"Well, if you feel the need to tell him, then tell him. Will it freak him out? I don't know. Think about it..." Yupp. I had some thinking to do.

 **XXXX**

"The moonlight shines beautiful on you..." Logan rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you, sweet stuff," he turned around to face me and we place our lips with each others.

After the party, Logan asked me if I wanted to go out to a park just so we would have some alone time.

"I hope you had a good birthday," he whispered.

"The best," I smiled at him.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you something..." he looked nervous again.

"I need to tell you something too..." I am going to tell him.

"You tell me first," he was such a gentleman, but no..

"No, you go first..." I said and he laughed. Neither of us wanted to go first. We playfully argued, argued, and argued. We decided to say whatever we had to say at the same time.

Then we said it at the same time...

"I love you."

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Demi Lovato- Give Your Heart a break**

 **Haven't updated New Love?Forgive?Get Back Together? because I have to finish chapter one of the sequel first.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _Then we said it at the same time..._

 _"I love you."_

I didn't know what to say after that. We both just said 'I love you' to each other and I'm freaking out. Freaking out of excitement. I smiled at him. A really wide smile. I was so happy. Insanely happy.

"I love you," He repeated.

"I love you," I also repeated. He smiled and placed his lips on mine. He pulled away a few seconds later, but kept close. I could really see myself with him and I was thrilled. He makes me happy.

"So we've fallen in love?" he asked softly. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"And we won't be able to get up," I answered in a whispered. He let out a small laugh and pulled me in a hug.

 **XXXX**

 **August 31**

 **2:55 p.m.**

So after my birthday we went back to Los Angeles. And by 'we' I mean me, Logan, Justin, Selena, Harper, Carlos, James, Kendall, Jo, PJ, my mom, my dad, Charlie, Gabe, Gustavo, Kelly, the Jonas Brothers and Simon. The guys, Gustavo and Kelly also went to my party and I though it was the sweetest thing ever since I didn't go with Gustavo's record label.

My parents decided to move to Los Angeles since I am going to be living there from now on. They didn't sell our Denver house though. They decided to keep it for whenever we feel like going to Denver for a vacation. They also got an apartment in the Palm Woods and Justin, Selena, Harper and I get to keep our apartment.

My parents really like Logan, which makes me really happy. He gets along with them really well and my step dad really likes Logan. My dad, who went back to Mexico, said that it was fine is I said that he was my dad he also told me to be careful and not 'do stupid things that I will regret,' with Logan. I knew what he was talking about, but Logan and I are doing great right now and I know that whatever happens will be because both of us chose too. I'm not worry about that.

Right now I'm getting ready to for my first ever TV appearance. Give Your Heart a Break is currently number one and it has been number one. It makes my head go nuts just thinking about it. I couldn't imagine this would be super fast. I didn't want to do an interview earlier, so Simon said it was fine. Simon called me and said that Ellen DeGeneres wanted me to do my first interview with her and I said yes.

Simon told me to talk about my music and family and background. He knows that Logan and I are dating and he and Gustavo agreed that confirming my relationship with Logan wouldn't be too good because I would get all the BTR fan girls to hate me. That was something I hadn't really though about and it made me nervous...

Then they played Give Your Heart a Break, which meant I had to head out. I was so nervous... I walked out and headed to where Ellen was the audience wouldn't stop screaming.

 _"Hi," Ellen hugged me._

 _"Hi, how are you?" I asked her._

 _"I'm great. How are you?"_

 _"I'm good," she waited for the audience to quiet down as we sat down._

 _"So," she started speaking, "this is your first interview, right?"_

 _"Yeah, and I'm super nervous," I laughed._

 _"Don't be... So how did it happen?" she asked amused._

 _"You know what? I was looking for a job and I got to sing a song at a restaurant, which Simon Cowell happened to be at and yeah... he offered me a record deal and now I'm here talking to you," I said making the audience laugh. "It's been surreal,"_

 _"Yeah, I've worked with Simon and a lot of people say he is mean and grumpy and he is actually a really sweet guy," she said as pictures of her and Simon appeared as the background of a screen._

 _"Yeah, yeah, he is a very nice person with a really great heart," the audience started clapping._

 _"So tell us about you. Where are you from?"_

 _"I'm from Denver, Colorado," first thing I had to say._

 _"I love Denver," Ellen said and the audience clapped again._

 _"Me too," the audience laughed at again. "I have three brothers and one sister,"_

 _"Are they older?"_

 _"Two of my brothers, Justin and PJ are older. Justin is twenty four and PJ is twenty two. Gabe, who is my step brother, is thirteen years old, and Charlie, my step sister, is six years old," Charlie was so excited to be coming to Los Angeles. Gabe not that much, but he shut up about it once he meet Kendall's sister, Katie._

 _"Your parents are divorced?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, they have since I was a baby. I stayed with my mom and step dad," then they showed a picture of my family._

 _"Can I ask about your dad?" I heard the way she asked that, she didn't know if it was right..._

 _"Yeah, I actually see my dad often and I talk to him everyday,"_

 _"What does your dad do?"_

 _"My dad is a... He's an actor and businesses man," I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it or not, but the would find out sooner._

 _"Really? What's his name?"_

 _"Franco Dupri," the audience screamed and clapped._

 _"Franco Dupri is your dad?" she asked surprised and smiling._

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"Oh my god... I love your dad. He has actually been on the show a few times,"_

 _"Thanks..."_

 _"I can't believe it... He never mentioned having kids..." she said confused._

 _"My mom never wanted him to talk about us so..."_

 _"So you became a sensation without his help?" she asked._

 _"I did it all by myself. That's why I'm really proud to have made it this far in such a short time,"_

 _We talked about that for a few seconds then she talked about my birthday._

 _"You recently celebrated your birthday, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I went back to Denver and had a party with my friends and family," I said._

 _"You celebrated your...?"_

 _"I celebrated my 20th birthday," I was getting so old..._

 _"We saw a picture and there were some celebrities at your party," I let out a small laugh. My mom had someone take a pictures of all my new friends, Logan, Selena, Justin, Harper, my step dad, Charlie, Gabe and her._

 _"Are you friends with them?"_

 _"Yeah, the BTR guys I met when I moved to the Palm Woods and I met the Jonas Brothers when I first went to the studio," I explained._

 _"Well, BTR's member Carlos Pena has been posting pictures of them and you hanging out a lot... Is there a particular member that you are seeing or that you are closer too?"_

 _"I don't talk about that..." I smiled at her making her laugh._

 _"So there is someone..."_

 _"No, no, no I'm close to all of them and all the guys are really sweet... They are like my older brothers," I probably shouldn't have said that , "We hang out, but yeah... I don't like to talk about my personal life..." I said as nice as could. Simon and Gustavo are really good friends and they don't want any scandals with me having a relationship with Logan._

 _"Okay, I'm going to leave it there, but I'm pretty sure you're dating one of them," she said making me laugh._

 _We talked about music and I said that I will be releasing my album soon._

 _"How many songs is the album going to have?"_

 _"I don't know yet. I'm thinking around fifteen and some bonus, but we're still doing some arrangements, and I'm still recording some music. I actually wrote most of the songs and some songs I co-wrote with the Jonas brothers..." we kept talking about the album._

 _Then my first interview slash TV appearance concluded._

 _"You did wonderful, darling," Simon smiled giving me a hug._

 _"Thanks," I smiled at him and returned the hug. After that we went to the studio._

 **XXXX**

 **6:30 p.m.**

Then I got to go back to the Palm Woods, Justin had texted me saying that he, Selena, and Harper, were with my parents. I walked in my apartment and Logan was there sitting in the couch.

"Do you just walk in?" I joked. I was actually okay with it.

"You might want to change the lock," he got up and walked towards me and placed his lips on mine. He started to walk backwards without breaking our kiss. He got to where the couch is and sat down with me sitting on top of him with my legs wrapped around his waist. I'm not even thinking right now. He makes me go crazy.

We didn't stop kissing at all. I have never felt this close to anyone before. Not even to Spencer. He placed his lips on my neck and placed kisses there while I did the same thing. Placed kisses in his neck. My hands went to his chest and rested there and his hand were in my waist. After a few seconds my hands ran under his shirt and I don't know why, but my hands started wondering his body. His hands went under my shirt too, and it was amazing.

"I love you," He whispered to me.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

"No, I love you more," he said again making me smile and placing my lips on his. The kiss deepened and we continued kissing. There was no one and nothing that would stop us. Except ourselves. "Love?"

"Yeah?"I was out of breath.

"I think we should wait," he whispered placing his hands on my cheeks and giving me a soft kiss.

"I know," I was still sitting on top of him. "But in record, those were the best minutes of my life," I said making him laugh.

"I agree, but it's something you probably shouldn't be doing with someone you consider an older brother," he winked at me making me laugh. He obviously watched The Ellen DeGeneres Show.

"Well, I had no idea what to say and you heard Gustavo and Simon saying that we shouldn't confirm our relationship this soon,"

"Yeah, I know. It was still funny," he laughed and gave me a kiss.

"Sorry for denying any romance," I apologized.

"It's okay. I know why you did it..." he gave me a soft kiss again.

 **Harper's POV**

 **7:30 p.m.**

So, Carlos and I have been getting closer and closer by the minute. I think I have fallen for him. Hard. He is the sweetest thing ever and he already said 'I love you' to me, which made me crazy. No guy had ever made me feel the way he makes me feel.

He asked me to be his girlfriend on July 21, and of course, I said yes. Yes, I had only been in Los Angeles for seven days but we have managed to learn a lot about each other and it's awesome. He is an amazing guy...

We actually have a date tonight and I'm excited. I got to my apartment to get ready and Bridgit was here with Logan. He left a few minutes after I got here... He and Bridgit seem to be doing great. They totally love each other and I'm so happy she forgot about that jerk of Spencer. He made her do things she should have never done and I hate him for that.

After Logan left, Bridgit told me what had happened between them. I told her to take thing slow, but I shouldn't have said that because Carlos and I have been closer to doing it that what Bridigt and Logan were, well, at least that's what she said...

"Hey, Carlos!" I greeted my boyfriend as he walked to my apartment.

"Hey, baby. Guess what?" he was so excited.

"You planned a date at the arcade?" I asked.

"Yupp! You know me so well!" he pulled me in a hug and then gave me a long kiss. "You look beautiful," he whispered pulling away. I smiled at him an he smiled back. I knew he would plan a date at the arcade, so I put on jeans and a plain red shirt. It actually looked nice.

"Thanks, you look very handsome," he was also wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

We got to the arcade and Carlos wanted to play every single game.

"If I win you that stuffed animal will you give me a kiss?" Carlos asked making me blush.

"Maybe..."

He did end up winning the stuffed animal and he gave it to me. We were in the arcade still after playing four like two hours and then screaming fans were coming towards me. It was a complete lie when the guys said that they weren't that big because they obviously were.

"YOU STOLE CARLOS FROM ME!" once fan screamed. Carlos quickly grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could to his car. The fans were still behind us. I would say they were at least twenty of them. He drove away and headed back to the Palm Woods.

"Sorry about that," Carlos apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I assured him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," I re-assured him.

"I knew that coming here without my helmet would be bad luck," he said making me laugh a bit.

"Carlos, I'm sure your helmet wouldn't have made things differently," he laughed again.

We got to the Palm Woods and it looked like the fans had chased us. Carlos looked at me and freaked out. We ran inside and took the stairs and went to my apartment.

"What happened to ya'll?" Kendall asked. He, James, Jo, and Logan, were here with Selena and Justin. Bridgit was not here.

"We were attacked by crazy fans," Carlos was still freaking out.

"And they were chasing us," I was out of breath and I was freaking out...

"That's funny," Logan laughed and I shot him a deadly stare, he quiet down once he saw me.

"Where's Bridgit?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we were going to go out for dinner, but Simon called her saying she had to go back to the studio to check something and yeah..." Logan was obviously irritated that she had to leave.

"Yeah, and we're watching Hot Tunes right now. They haven't stopped talking about Bridgit and her success!" Selena said excitedly making me smile. I was so proud of Bridgit.

 _"Well, now... Is the new princess, Bridgit, in a relationship already with one of the members of a very successful band? We got the details coming up!" the lady announced._

"Do you think they know about you and Bridgit," Justin asked Logan.

"I don't think so... Gustavo and Simon said it wasn't a good idea to confirm anything so... I don't know..."

"Well then, they are probably making all of this up..." Jo said.

The show came back from commercials and picked up on the story again...

 _"New singer, Bridgit Dupri, has been seen working on her album with the members of the Jonas Brothers. Some believe that Bridgit and Joe Jonas have started a relationship and they are only fueling the rumors more by posting pictures of them at the studio. Plus, earlier Bridgit was spotted leaving the studio with Simon Cowell, Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, and of course, her rumor fling, Joe Jonas. They were also spotted going to a restaurant for dinner tonight. Do we have a new relationship on the way? Is this the new power couple? Let us know what you guys think on the comment area! This is Alyssa Smith giving you your Hot Tunes report."_

We all turned around to look at Logan and poor thing seemed hurt by this reports. I hate the media. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be an actress anymore.

"Logan," Selena started talking, "I can one hundred percent assure you that those are just rumors... Bridgit loves you and I know her... She is probably freaking out right now..."

"Are you sure she loves me?" Logan asked unsure.

"I've never seen her more happy with anyone else," Justin answered his questions.

"She loves you..." I added.

A few seconds later Selena's phone started ringing.

 **Selena's POV**

 _"Hey," I answered my phone. It was Bridgit._

 _"Did you see those reports?" she asked freaking out..._

 _"Yeah, they made it seem as if you and Joe Jonas were dating," I wasn't trying to freak her out more, but yeah... they made it seem pretty clear..._

 _"Well, we're not and I'm scared that Logan is going to see the reports," I turned around to look at Logan, who was already looking at me._

 _"Yeah... he is here right now... and he already saw the reports," I said in a serious tone._

 _"Oh god..." she whined._

 _"Are you coming back already?" I asked her._

 _"Nope, we came back to the studio after dinner and now we are trapped. Paparazzi is going crazy out there... I'll call you later, bye,"_

 _"Bye,"_ I hung up and everyone was waiting for me to start talking. "What?" I asked them.

"What did she say?" Logan asked.

"She can't come back because after dinner they went back to the studio and she said that they are trapped by paparazzi..."

 **Logan's POV**

 **11:17 p.m.**

So everyone left Bridgit's apartment and I went down to the lobby to wait for her because she hadn't come back.

I'm worried and want her to be okay.

I waited in the lobby for more than half an hour and then she showed up.

"Hey," she walked in nervous. She was surprised to see me here.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her getting up. She walked towards me and stopped once she was close enough to talk.

"Yeah..." It was quiet for a few seconds then she broke the silence. "I'm sorry about those rumors... I promise-" I cut her off by giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Don't worry. I trust you," she smiled. That sweet smile of her's. Make me get lost.

"But-"

"You don't have to explain," I know how the media can be. I admit I was a little upset, but I trust her.

"Your the sweetest," she placed her lips on mine again and her arms quickly went around my neck and mine to her waist.

"I love you, beautiful," I whispered to her.

"I love you, hot stuff," she made me blush a little. We kissed again and continued kissing.

 **Sorry I haven't updated.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **My parents made me stay with my grandma to keep her company while they went on a short trip and I couldn't update. My family is going on a trip tomorrow, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to update for at least two weeks.**

 **I won't be able to update New love? Forgive? Get Back Together? or publish the sequel, but I will get right on it after I come back from vacation.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **September 4th**

So the rumors of me and Joe Jonas dating didn't die down. Everyone was giving us ship names and mentioning how cute we were. It made me uncomfortable so I could only imagine how uncomfortable Logan is. I don't want him to be uncomfortable because he's my boyfriend and I love him. He did say that he trusts me and he doesn't seem to be bothered, but I know him and I know that the rumors got to him. Yeah, we've only been dating for a month and twelve day, but I'm really happy with him and I don't want to change that.

"Simon, when are Logan and I allowed to confirm our relationship?" Simon and I are in the studio listening and changing so stuff in my almost-completed album. I can't believe it's almost done. I've worked so hard and everyday on it and I'm so proud of myself. It didn't take long for the album to be completed because most of the songs I had written before I even got a record deal.

"Darling, I'm not going to force you to hide your relationship with Logan. Gustavo and I think that you are just starting out and if Logan's fans see you with him, they will come after you for taking 'their boyfriend and future husband' away from them. You know how fans can be," he explained.

"Yeah, it's just that those rumors of me and Joe dating are getting to me and him. It makes me uncomfortable," I said.

"Well, the Teen Choice Award nominees are being announced tomorrow, but they always tell me a few days earlier who gets nominated from my record label, and you my darling are nominated for FIVE categories!" Oh my god. All I did was release one song. ONE.

"Five?" I gasped.

"Break out star. Song. Female singer. Video. Love song," he told me the categories and I was very surprised. The music video for Give Your Heart a Break was released a week ago and it got to one hundredth million view on the second day of it being released. "Plus, you've been breaking records like crazy. You really are becoming a big star,"

"Thank you so much!"

"I did promise to make you a big star didn't I?" I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Anyways, if you and Logan want to confirm that you two are dating than attended the Teen Choice Awards together or go with him and the band! Gustavo will love the idea because it will mean more publicity for the guys and, of course, you. More publicity means being talked about, which means being more known! You and Logan will become Hollywood's new power couple," I smiled at him.

"You and Gustavo are really good friends, right?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. We do fight on who has the most successful, but it's always just joking around... But I have the most successful artists," he said making me laugh.

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

 **3:00 p.m.**

So today I am taking care of Charlie and Gabe because my mom and step dad went shopping. Well... Gabe doesn't like it when I say I'm babysitting him so he said this' is just a brother and two sisters hanging out.'

"You want hamburgers?" I asked Charlie.

"No," she said in a serious tone.

"You want hot dogs?" I asked Gabe.

"Nope," he said not even looking at me. He was on his phone texting Katie, Kendall's sister.

"You guys want tacos?" I asked both of them.

"NO!" Jeez... They don't seem to want anything.

"You guys want pizza?" I knew their answer.

"DING! DING! DING!" they answered making me laugh. I was about to call the pizza place, but then I heard the door bell.

I went to open the door and got a bit nervous once I saw who it was

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," it was Joe.

"Come on in," he walked in and I closed the door and turned to look at him.

"I brought you these!" he handed me a dozen of red flowers, hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I walked to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a safe place.

"Thanks! I love them! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, Nick and Kevin are coming up too. We are leaving to New Jersey tomorrow for almost a whole week and we wanted to make sure the changes on your album that are still need to be made get completed," he explained.

He walked to the living room and then the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and it was Nick and Kevin.

"Hey, guys!" they came in and also hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I brought you these!" Nick handed me a dozen of white roses.

"And I brought you these!" Kevin handed me a dozen of pink roses.

"You guys are so sweet... You didn't have to bring me flowers," I told all of them.

"Well, we did because beautiful girls deserve to be given beautiful things!" Joe said making me smile.

"And we are happy you got nominated for the Teen Choice Awards!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Nick said hugging me.

"Thank you," I said as I placed the other flowers with the ones Joe gave me.

"I can't believe I'm in a room with the Jonas Brothers!" Charlie exclaimed making me smile.

"Charlie, you've seen them before..." Gabe told her.

"Gabe, leave her alone," I told him.

"Are you going to order the pizza?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes," I answered. "You guys want pizza?" I asked the Jonas's.

"Sure!"

I called the pizza place and ordered seven boxes of pizza.

"Why that many?" Nick asked once I hung up.

"You have no idea how much my brother and sister eat!" he laughed then we got to work.

We arranged so stuff on the album and we made some changes on the songs that were going to be on the album

"Do you want Fix a Heart in the album?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah, that one and Don't Forget," I said writing some notes.

"You know, I've never seen someone finish an album this fast," Kevin noted.

"Well, I had a ton of songs written from before I got the record deal, so I guess that did it,"

 **5:30 p.m.**

The pizzas got here like thirty minutes ago because the guy that is delivering had gotten the wrong address and there was a lot of traffic.

Once we were done arranging the new and old stuff the guys ate and now they were leaving.

"I'm so ready to go home and sleep!" Joe said relieved that we were done working for today. It's not even late, but he must be very tired since he said he is going to sleep...

"Me too! I love-" Kevin was interrupted by the door bell. I went to open it and got nervous once I saw who it was.

"Hey," I smiled trying hard to hide me nervousness.

"Hey, love," it's Logan. He gave me a kiss and hugged me.

He walked in and saw Joe, Kevin, and Nick. I could tell he was a bit surprised and maybe even bothered.

"We were working on some stuff for the album," I explained before he even got a chance to ask me.

"I though it was almost done," he said confused.

"It is but we were making some changes," Joe said taking a bite of his pizza.

"Oh okay," after that the guys left leaving me, Logan, Charlie, and Gabe alone.

"Charlie, Gabe, you guys want to eat now?" they didn't want to eat earlier because we had paper work all over, but now it was all picked up.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Then go wash your hands, please!"

"Well," Logan said turning to look at me, "I heard about your nominations and I got you this," he looked towards the door and some random guys started walking in with a ton of red roses, which surprised me.

"Oh my god," I hugged him from the side as the guys kept coming in with tons of red roses. "Thank you," I looked up to see him and he gave me another kiss.

"You deserve this and more," he whispered placing his lips on mine again.

After a few more minutes the guys were done bringing in the flowers. I'll say there were more than 20 dozens of red roses in here.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you more," he placed his lips on mine, but then Charlie and Gabe came back.

"Here," I gave Charlie and Gabe a plate for the pizza.

"You want some pizza? I didn't eat with the guys, so..."

"Yeah," he responded.

We sat down and started eating. Charlie and Gabe really like Logan so they get along really well.

"Logan?" Charlie started talking.

"Yes, princess?" he said which I thought was so sweet.

"Are you and Bridgit going to get married?"

"Charlie!" I almost choked.

"What?" she asked defensive.

"Eat and don't ask those questions," I told her. I was so uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Logan," was all I said.

"So are you and Bridgit getting married?" Charlie asked again making me more uncomfortable.

"Someday," Logan replied.

What?

 **XXXX**

"You know you didn't have to answer her, right?" I asked Logan.

Once we were done eating my parents came for Gabe and Charlie and left.

"How can I not answer her? She asked a very important question," he said smiling and laughing a bit.

"Stop..." I playfully pushed him.

"You don't think I want to marry you?" he said this time being serious.

"Stop..." I laughed, this time hiding in his arms.

"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he was serious again.

"I love you... So I was talking to Simon and I asked him about you and I confirming our relationship," I had to change the marriage topic. It was weird.

"What did he say? Because I want our fans and everyone else that you and I love each other," he is so sweet.

"Well, he said that I should attend the Teen Choice Awards with you or with you and the band and that would be us confirming our relationship," I explained.

"You want to do that?" he asked me.

"If you're okay with it," I said giving him a kiss.

"I think it's a great idea!" he gave me a long passionate kiss and in a few seconds we were like last time. I was sitting on him with my legs wrapped around his waist. He gives me the most passionate kisses anyone has ever given me. "I love you, Bridgit," he whispered right in front of my lips.

"I love you, Logan," I whispered back.

His lips touched mine again and my hands instantly went under his shirt and started pulling it up. He help me take his shirt off then my hands started wondering his body.

One of his hand was in the back on my head playing with my hair and the other went inside my shirt. I pulled my shirt off without thinking. Logan was surprised, but he didn't stop kissing me. He stood up and then laid me down on the couch. Then he got on top of me and started kissing me again.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his lips went to my neck.

"Thank you, hot stuff," I whispered back placing a kiss on his neck.

This is the most amazing feeling ever.

Right went things were getting more and more hotter the door bell rang making me and Logan quickly sit up. Logan quickly passed me my shirt and I put it on as fast as I could and he quickly put his shirt on. I fixed my hair and then went to open the door.

"We forgot the keys," Justin said walking in with Selena.

"Thank god," I whispered.

"What?" Selena asked.

"Nothing," I quickly replied.

"Hey, Logan, I saw this motorcycle on sale, and I want to check it out! You want to come?" Justin asked Logan.

"Sure, is it okay if I go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course," I love it that Logan and my brother get along really well. Justin went to give Selena a kiss and Logan came to give me a kiss too.

"I love you. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I love you," he kissed me again then he and Justin left.

"Okay," Selena turned around and smirked, "Justin may be smart, but he obviously didn't notice that something was going on here..." she raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked laughing. "Nothing was happening," I defended myself.

"I would believe you, but you're messy hair says something..."

"Whatever! Nothing happened," I said again.

"Again, I would believe you but I don't know if you noticed," she said smiling and laughing. "You're shirt is on backwards and you took a long time to open the door," yeah, I should have put my shirt on slower.

"I will kill you if you talk about this!" I jokingly threatened her.

"What happened?" she asked interested in the topic.

"Nothing. You and Justin interrupted everything right when things were getting good," I smiled at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Well, next time text me to not come home. I think it's time for you to be with someone. It will be your first time," she winked at me.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think it would get far anyways!"

"Why? Is this Logan's first too?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I answered weirded out.

"You know that Justin and I have been together," she started talking...

"SHHH! I don't want to know about you and my brother's sex life, okay?" It was so awkward.

"But it's good when you sleep with the person you love," she said closing her eyes.

"SELENA!" I really didn't want to talk about her and my brother.

"Okay, you and Logan will be together whenever you want to!" she winked at me again.

I gave her a look.

"But come on. You need to know that your brother and I make love like it's the only thing we know what to do,"

"SHUT UP!" I threw an empty bottle of water at her and laughed.

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Finished writing New Love? Forgive? Get Back Together?! Sequel is published and it's called New Beginnings!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **September 14th**

 **5:45 p.m.**

"Happy Birthday, love," I whispered to Logan hugging him. I hadn't seen him at all today because he had to go to the studio even though it's his birthday. Plus, I had to go to the studio too...

"Thanks, love. I missed you," he whispered back placing a soft, gentle kiss on my neck. He hugged me tighter making me smile. "All I want for my birthday is to be with you," my smile grew even more. I pulled away while my arms remained around his neck and his hands on my waist.

"You want to be with me?" I questioned him. He looked at me confused until he realized what I meant. He blushed a bit making me let out a small laugh.

"I-I-Ummm... I," he stuttered. I gave him a look that read 'I'm waiting for your answer.' "I- Ummm-I-I," he didn't stop stuttering. I quiet him down by placing my lips on his.

"I love you," I told him as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you more," he whispered giving me another passionate kiss, "and yeah... I'll admit it... I do want to be with you," he whispered looking directly at my eyes. My smile has never been bigger than right now. "But I don't want to make this uncomfortable for us... Or force anything..."

"What if I told you that I want to be with you too?" I asked him looking directly at his eyes too.

"Are you sure? I mean, we haven't been dating for that long and I don't want you to think that we have to-" I shut him up by giving him a kiss. I pulled away and he smiled, "That's my favorite way anybody has ever shut me up," he said making me laugh.

"Well, you talk too much. Let's talk about it later, okay? You are having a party tonight and you don't have to worry about this," I said placing a soft kiss in his cheek. "You need to get ready and so do I," the guys are having a party for Logan since it is Logan's twenty-first birthday.

"You're the best," he gave me a quick kiss.

"You excited to be able to drink?" I jokingly asked Logan.

"Oh totally..." I rolled my eyes playfully. "No, not really. I don't think I'm that kind of person that is going to like to drink. Actually, James brought alcohol to the studio and I didn't have any..." of course, if it was going to be anyone, it'd be James.

"Why?" I asked shocked but laughing bit.

"I can probably drink a bit, but I really don't like the smell that much..." he made a stink face.

"Okay," I laughed and he brought me closer to him giving me a passionate kiss.

 **XXXX**

 **7:00 p.m.**

The party started half an hour ago and the place is already full. It's mostly Logan's friends who aren't celebrities, but there are some celebrities around.

"What are you giving Logan as a present?" Selena asked winking at me.

"Oh, come on!" I say annoyed. "Don't start right now," good thing the music is loud.

"Sorry," she apologized laughing.

"Love?" Logan called walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"My parents and sister just got here and I want you to meet them," umm...

"Right now?" I asked nervous.

"Yeah, come one. They'll love you," Logan took my hand in his, but I was hesitant to go. I didn't get up. "Come on, baby," he gave me the puppy eyes.

"Oh god... Puppy eyes... I can't say 'no' now," I was nervous to meet his parents, but he made me relax by whispering sweet things on my ear.

"Mom, dad, Presley," he started to introduce me, "meet Bridgit. She's my girlfriend. Bridgit, this are my parents and my little sister," I smiled and shook their hand. Well, except Presley she pulled me in for a hug. I asked her how old is she and she's thirteen.

"Prelsey, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, it's very nice to meet ya'll," I said smiling.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Henderson," Mr. Henderson said to me.

"I'm Pamela or Pam," Mrs. Henderson added.

"And I'm Jeffrey or Jeff. Jeff preferably," I smiled at them. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson are so nice. I mean Pam and Jeff are so nice.

Logan and his dad left to see some other people, Presley left with Katie and Gabe and I stayed with Mrs. Henderson, I mean, Pam.

"How long have you and my soon been dating?" she asked.

"We're going for two months on the twenty third," I responded.

"You know, even though you two haven't been dating that much, Logan is really happy with you," that made me smile. "Trust me. Lately, he has called more than usual, and every time he calls he can never stop talking about how happy you make him and I'm very thankful that he found a person like you," awww... My sweet stuff is so sweet... "Thank you for making him happy,"

"Aww... I'm the one who was lucky to find him. In a way, he saved my life," I said referring to me cutting and all that stuff. "He supports me in everything I do and I thank god everyday for placing such a great, caring, loving, and sweet guy in my life. I love him and he makes me happy," I said thinking of all the things we've done in such a short time.

"You're such a sweet and great girl," Pam said smiling at me. "You're beautiful, sweetie,"

"Thank you. You're beautiful too," I smiled at her.

"My daughter-in-law is very nice," she smiled giving me a hug. Daughter-in-law sound perfect to me.

 **XXXX**

"Happy Birthday dear Logannnnn, Happy Birthday to you..." and with that we all finished singing 'Happy Birthday' to Logan. He made a wish and blew the candles. As everyone cheered, Logan turned to look at me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered giving me a hug.

"I love you, and I have a gift for you," I said pulling away from the hug, "but it's outside," he looked at him confused and I took his hand and headed outside with him and some of the people followed us.

Once we got outside, Logan saw his present and he based on his look, he was surprised.

"Happy Birthday," I said handing him the keys to his new motorcycle. Justin told me that Logan had seen a motorcycle that he really liked, but apparently Gustavo didn't let them buy this kind of stuff because it's 'wasting money' but it's his birthday so crew all of them...

"Oh my god," he picked me up and hugged me tight... "This is awesome," he whispered so only I could hear him, "Thank you, love. I love you," he couldn't stop smiling which made me happy.

"You're welcome," I whispered back. His smile mean everything to me. Especially after the dating rumors involving Joe and I. Gossip sites are still talking about it. They are also now linking me to Logan because we haven't confirmed or denied anything. We are attending the Teen Choice Awards together. Just the two of us. Kendall is going with Jo. Carlos and Harper are going together since they already confirmed their relationship. James is going with Selena and Justin because they want to go to the TCAs

Almost everyone came to look at the motorcycle and Logan didn't stop smiling, which made me really happy.

"This is the best gift ever!" Logan exclaimed giving me another hug.

Yeah, umm... It was kind of expensive, but it was worth all the money in the world... and I'm happy that he really liked the present.

"I thought you were giving him something else" Selena whispered to me. I gave her a stern look making her laugh.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

 **XXXX**

The party ended around 12:30 a.m. Logan and I left together. We went to this private place in the beach and he a table for us there. He told me to not each that much at the party because he had 'a VIP place for me and him.'

"I love it here," I said as Logan and I walked towards the table.

"And it's private," he winked at me making me smile and laugh. "I wanted to spend more time with you alone... you know... since now you've been in the studio longer than I expected and I'm also in the studio, which means we don't get to spend more time together. And I love spending time with my favorite person on this universe," he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Stop," I blushed.

We sat down and ate. I'm very happy to be spending time with him. I love every little bit of his heart.

"You liked the food?" he asked once we were done eating.

"Yeah, it was good," he had sandwich wraps, watermelon, and other fruits. This is perfect.

"Yeah, I tired to find food that was easy to make and that wouldn't get sand..."

"I love it," I smiled at him and he brought himself closer to me and placed his lips on mine. I brought my hand up and placed it in his cheek. The kiss deepened and I kept on going back, which almost made Logan and I fall out of our chair, but he got me and led me to seat on his lap.

"I love you, princess," I smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"I love you, sweet stuff," he brought his lips back to mine. He got up, making me got up... We kissed and kissed and kissed that I didn't even notice that we were now lying on the sand and he was on top of me.

"Come on," Logan got up and then helped me get up. I really want to be with him. I love him and I know he loves me.

"Are we going back to the Palm Woods already?" I asked him. We've only been here for about an hour. We talked and ate for the only hour we've been here.

"Nope, we are going to this place I have for me and you. Don't worry it's here too. It's private and it's like five minutes walking," _a place? For us? Oh my god... I'm nervous... But happy. And excited._

"Okay," was all I was able to say.

"Nobody will ever find us here and there are no people around," he assured me. I smiled at him and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

 **XXXX**

"Do you like this?" he asked hugging me from behind.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. He said he was luck enough to find this place while at the party. No one was around and no one can come near this place, which is perfect.

It was a very romantic cabana right by the ocean water.

I turned around to look at him and placed my arms around his neck.

"I love you and I was thinking about our conversation early today..." he's nervous. I could totally tell.

"I want to be with you," I assured him. "I love you," he smiled and pulled me closer to him. As soon as our lips connected, I felt tingles all through my body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked doubtful.

"Yes," I whispered.

His eyes on my eyes. Both full of love. Again, it didn't matter how long we've been dating, we love each other, and that's what matters.

He started walking to the bed as he started to pull my shirt off and I pulled his shirt off. He took of my shorts slowly making me go crazy and leaving me in my bra and underwear only. My hands went down and started to unbutton the button of his jeans.

I can't believe this is happening.

 **Are they?**

 **Are they not?**

 **Your choice. Most of you guys send me messages instead of saying stuff in the review section, so messssssaaggggggggeeeee me! Which ever side has more 'votes' wins!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Here we go.**..

Bridgit's POV

 _His eyes on my eyes. Both full of love. Again, it didn't matter how long we've been dating, we love each other, and that's what matters._

 _He started walking to the bed as he started to pull my shirt off and I pulled his shirt off. He took of my shorts slowly making me go crazy and leaving me in my bra and underwear only._

 _I can't believe this is happening._

"I hope this is special for you," Logan whispered as his jeans came off.

"It already is," I brought his lips back to mine. We got on the bed and he got on top of me. His lips on mine are perfection.

"Bridgit, I want to show you how much I love you. I want to make you mine," my eyes and his eyes full of love and passion.

"Show me," I assured him

"You're so beautiful," he pulled away smiling. He brought his lips to my neck send more and more tingles with every kiss. He began to some skin on my neck making me quietly moan.

My hands all around his body and his hand going to my back. I arched my body allowing him to unclasp my bra. He took it off and tossed it to the sand. He looked at them and took a deep breath...

"Love, you're amazing," he whispered bringing his body closer to mine and bringing his lips back to my neck. I let out a small laugh and he continued kissing me.

He went down placing kissing on the sides of my breasts, on my stomach, and down my legs. He came back up and gave me a along passionate kiss. Our tongues fighting for dominance.

He went down again placing kisses on my body. He got to my underwear and seemed nervous, but he took them off slowly. He placed kisses down my legs as he brought th underwear down with him. He came back up kissing me all the way up. We came face to face and then looked at me uo and down. I wasn't wearing anything anymore.

"You're so beautiful," Logan whispered giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"And you're so handsome," I whispered making him blush a little.

He placed kisses on my breasts, which were making me go crazy.

"Logan," I moaned. "Are you going to keep me waiting?" I asked laughing a bit. He knew what I was talking about. "I want you completely," I whispered placing a kiss on his neck.

He gave me a loving look and then took his boxers of and positioned himself on top of me again. He looked at me directly in my eyes and we could only see love. I've never felt like this before.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you more," he gave me a sweet, loving kiss.

He went into me slowly making me moan.

"Are you okay, love? We can stop if you want?" he asked me.

"Don't stop," I quickly said catching my breath. "I'm okay," it did hurt, but it didn't matter to me. It's our first time, so it's suppose to hurt, right? This is the best feeling in the world. Love.

He went in further making me moan louder. He released himself as he brought his lips back to mine making me moan into his mouth.

"Bridgit, love," he moaned as I made him go back into me.

Our bodies move in perfect synchronization. It's like they were made for each other. I never wanted this night to end

He went in again faster now. My hands were in his back, which was probably now all red because of my nails. He gave me a very passionate kiss that felt very different from all the others.

He rolled off of me and made me get on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and we both started moving up and down. We didn't stop at all fo the next few minutes. It actually got even more intense.

We continued making love until we were both worn out. I rolled off of Logan and he pulled me closer to him with my head on his bare chest.

"That was amazing," Logan whispered playing with my hair.

"I agree," I couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, love," he said pulling me even closer to him. I looked up to see him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you more," he smiled and gave me another quick but sweet kiss.

Best. Night. Ever.

 **XXXX**

Next morning I woke up very happy. Logan still has his arms wrapped around me and it's perfect. I love being in his arms. Once I was fully awake, I saw the most BEAUTIFUL sunrise ever. I looked at Logan, who was still sleeping, and placed a kiss on his chest making him move.

"Love, wake up," I said to Logan placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you," he whined snuggling closer to me.

"I want to stay here with you too, but we have to go..." I did NOT want to leave. He pulled me even closer to him and then he got on top of me.

"Give me a kiss? he whispered to me. I brought him closer to me and place my lips on his. "You gave me the best night ever, beautiful" he confessed making me blush a little bit.

"YOU gave me the best night ever," I told him. He got off of me, but still held me close to him.

We snuggled together and stayed like that for about thirty minutes.

"What time is it?" I asked Logan. He turned away from me to get his phone.

"It's seven forty five," he said stretching his arms and yawning.

"Do you think we should be going?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to," he pouted making me laugh. I got up wrapped in the bed sheets.

"Love, I saw you all last night and this morning," he winked at me making me laugh. It was true. I quickly changed and he changed too.

We walked back to the car and Logan started driving while holding my hand. He's so sweet.

"You want to go for breakfast?" he asked.

"I want to go take a shower first," I laughed a bit.

"You have to go to the studio today?"

"Nope, do you?"

"Not today. After taking a shower you want to go eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," he smiled at me and placed a kiss on my hand

We got to the Palm Woods around eight fifteen and Logan went to his place and I went to mine.

 **XXXX**

"You are never leaving again until you tell me detail by detail what happened," Selena said once she saw me walking in the living room. "I had to lie to Justin and told him that you did end up getting here. You know I hate lying to him. Now go... give me the deets!"

"It happened!" I exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" she screamed excitedly.

"Shut up!" I warned her.

"How was it?" she asked more quietly.

"It was amazing," I closed my eyes and remembered last night.

"Tell me everything!"

"I will, but Logan wants to go for breakfast and I have to take a shower, so pretty please can we talk later?" I know she wanted to talk about it.

"Fine, but you are going to tell me everything," she warned me.

"I will, love you," I said running to my room.

"Love you," I heard her say.

 **XXXX**

"Where do you want to go eat breakfast?" Logan asked me as he drove holding my hand again.

"It doesn't matter," I said. It really didn't.

"IHOP? Or somewhere else?" he suggested.

"I love IHOP!" he smiled at me then drove to IHOP.

Once we got there, Logan told me to wait until he opened the door for me. There was paparazzi outside and it gives me anxiety.

 _"Logan, are you and Bridgit dating?"_

 _"Bridgit, what about Joe Jonas? Aren't you dating him?"_

 _"Bridgit, are you performing at the Teen Choice Awards?"_

 _"Logan, what about you?"_

We finally got inside and relaxed... not me, actually.

"You okay?" Logan whispered to me.

"Yeah," I lied.

We ordered breakfast and had some fans come ask us for pictures. I wasn't in the mood, but I wasn't going to be mean. Plus, the waitress kept looking at Logan and it made me crazy, not that it showed... Until she came back.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked Logan winking at him.

"We're good, thank you," Logan said looking at me.

"Are you sure? I can get you something for free?" she asked again...

"Why don't you go check if our breakfast is ready?" I asked her. "Make sure they send someone else with the food," I said nicely. She left and then I turned to look at Logan who looked like he wanted to laugh. "If you laugh, I swear-" he didn't let me finish.

"I love you," he assured me giving me a sweet, loving kiss.

"This one is worse than your ex," I whispered to him.

"Camille? No one is worse than Camille..." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Did you really get jealous?" he changed the topic.

"Stop..." I laughed being kind of serious, though.

 **XXXX**

After breakfast, we left and I checked my phone and there were headlines of Logan and I. Someone took a picture of us kissing inside. Great. It didn't bother me, but I'm still not used to getting no privacy at all.

"Don't let that bother you, baby," Logan said taking my phone away.

"It's not. It bothers me that I get no privacy at all," he leaned towards me and gave me a kiss, which really worked to calm me down.

"It's okay, love. Everything's fine," he assured me.

He totally knew how to calm me down.

But then he turned on the radio and the radio station was talking about us.

 _"So, are Logan and Bridgit now Brogan? I mean, they are obviously dating," I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit. Logan did laugh. "Those two are so going to be Hollywood's power couple. I mean, she's the new Princess and Logan and his band are going big. I won't be surprised if these two last... The pictures of them eating breakfast were just taken so they are probably together right now... They seem totally head over heels," this guys said... I don't know who it was, but what he said about me and Logan being 'head over heels' is totally true._

 _"But she was rumored to be dating Joe Jonas..." a lady started talking._

 _"Exactly rumors. I'm rooting for Brogan," the guy said._

 _"Well, I'm rooting for whatever people are calling Bridgit and Joe!"_

"Can we change the station?" I asked Logan.

"Of course!" he laughed.

 **Kendall's POV**

 **7:00 p.m.**

"Come on, guys. Look at them," I said pointing at Logan and Bridgit, who are in the pool. "Look at how close they are..." it was obvious. "It's obvious they already slept together," I said.

"They did," Selena added.

"Guys, can we talk about something else and not about my sister's sex life?" Justin asked. He was uncomfortable, but it was funny.

"Yeah, guys. Leave them alone," Jo said.

"It's not like we haven't done it," Harper added. "Haven't we all?" she asked and the guys, the girl, and I nodded.

"I can't believe our boy, Logan, the one who is shy and get uncomfortable around girls, is now a man," James said making me laugh a bit.

 **Bridgit's POV**

"I think they're talking about us," I whispered to Logan.

"Do you think they know?" he asked me.

"Selena knows..." I confessed.

"How?"

"She's good at this. Plus, I confirmed it to her in the morning... They totally know..." I said laughing.

"Who cares? I don't don't,"

"Me neither!" I laughed.

"You know, maybe you and I can leave again tonight?" Logan winked at me.

"I would love too, but I do have to go to the studio tomorrow... Another night?" I asked.

"Of course," he pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss.

Everything is perfect.

 **Camille will be back later guys.**

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **A lot of people messaged me to make them do it...**

 **Hope you don't get disappointed.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **September 25th**

The Teen Choice Awards are today and I'm kind of nervous... Who I'm I kidding? I'm super nervous.

I'm performing!

I'm performing Give Your Heart a Break for the first time. Logan and I are attending together even though pretty much everyone knows were dating. The Joe Jonas dating rumors didn't die down easily though... There are some fans that want us together, but that doesn't matter to me. Logan and I are very much in love and yeah... very much in love.

We've been together four times now and I love being with him. Of course, I still haven't talked to my mom about it, but I'm planning to do so soon...like tomorrow... Not today, today is a very busy day.

"Ready to go shine bright darling?" Simon said as I was getting ready for the carpet. Simon got a designer for me and he dressed me in a short, pink dress **_(S/N Selena Gomez wore it to the Teen Choice Awards 2012)_** and it was kind of weird getting ready... I can't believe this. I am so nervous.

About an hour later, Logan and I were in the car about to get off to walk the carpet.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" he whispered in my ear.

"Like a million times," I laughed making him laugh too. "And did I tell you that you look handsome?"

"Like a million times," he mocked me making me punch him playfully.

"You're so stupid!" I joked. He gave me a quick but sweet kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back.

Then the car stopped and a guy opened the door.

"You guys ready?" he asked and Logan answered that we were ready. Logan got off the car first then he took my hand to help me get out of the car. The fans screamed like crazy once they saw us together. Our team told us where to stand and when to move. Logan and I took some pictures by ourselves and then we stood together for the rest of the time. He was holding me by the waist. After that we were interviewed by the E! people.

"How are you guys doing today?" Terrance, the reporter, asked us.

"Good," we both answered.

"How are you, man?" Logan asked him.

"I'm great. It is pretty hot, though," he said.

"It really is," I agreed.

"So, Bridgit you are performing today, right?" Terrance asked.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous..." I smiled.

"Wait, are you opening the show?" he asked.

"No, I'm closing the show," that's one of the reason why I'm nervous...

We talked about how I got a record deal and he congratulated me on my first single that went to number one. He talked to Logan about the band and then he asked questions about or relationship.

"You two showed up together, but you haven't confirmed or deny your relationship...?"

"This is exclusively for E!" I started saying.

"We're dating," Logan finished for me.

"There you have it guys," Terrance talked to the camera. "Exclusively to E!" he said making us laugh... "How did you guys meet?"

"We bumped into each other," Logan answered. "We live in the Palm Woods, and I we happened to be at the park at the same time... we bumped into each other and she fell on top of me..." Terrance and I laughed.

"That's pretty much it!" I added.

 **XXXX**

The show was now thirty minutes before ending and they were announcing the award for Breakout Star. I do admit it, I got pretty nervous. Good thing no one noticed. Logan was sitting next to me. Simon was on the other side. My parents, Selena, Justin, PJ, and Gabe were seating in the row behind us.

"And the nominees are..." Ellen DeGeneres said as she motioned to the screen. She and Liam Hemsworth are presenting this category. It is a really interesting category. Carly Rae Jepsen, One Direction, who I think is going to win, Ellie Goulding, Adele, The Wanted, another band, and I were on this category.

"I don't think I got this," I turned around to whispered to Selena.

"Shut the fuck up," she mouthed making me roll my eyes.

"And the breakout star is..." Liam Hemsworth said opening the envelope.

I have never been so nervous in my life...

"MY GIRL BRIDGIT DUPRI!" Ellen exclaimed. AHH!

"I don't want to go," I immediately whispered to Simon.

"You'll be fine," he whispered back. Everybody stood up and clapped. I gave Logan a hug and Simon a hug too. Justin, PJ, Gabe and Selena each gave me a high five. Logan whispered sweet things to me when I hugged him making me smile and ease my nervousness a whole lot. As I was walking towards the stage the voice, lady, person that announces the nominees started talking again.

 _"Bridgit Dupri also wins favorite single, female artist, favorite music video, and choice love song," Oh my... those were all the categories I was nominated for... I feel like fainting_

I hugged both Ellen and Liam and they handed me the microphone and the surfboard.

"Wow, thank you guys so much! This is my first awards ever! I can't believe this," I mumbled the last sentence. "I want to thank my parents and the rest of my family for always supporting me, I want to thank Mr. Simon Cowell and my whole team for this amazing opportunity, my friends, and that very special person in my life," I looked at Logan who was smiling at me as the crowed screamed because they obviously knew who I was talking about, "and I want to thank my fans. You guys mean the world to me. I love you guys, thank you!" I said before getting of the stage.

After that, I quickly went to change into another outfit because I had to perform. Once I was ready, my team left me alone so I could spend some time alone... before performing. Logan appeared in my dressing room a few minutes later.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I said relieved. He came and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you," he said pulling away.

"Thanks, love," I gave him a kiss. Good thing my make up artist decided not to put lip stick on me.

"You'll do great, and I'll be here waiting for you," he said softly. I still had like fifteen minutes before performing. "Plus, after the dinner that your mom planned back at the Palm Woods is over, you and I are going to go to this place I reserved. Just you and me," he whispered in my ear making me smile.

"I can't wait," I said biting my lip. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a passionate kiss. Good thing surveillance cameras aren't allowed on dressing rooms.

We walked to the couch while not breaking our kiss. I laid down and he got on top of me.

"I really want to be with you right now," I whispered pulling away. He is making me go crazy.

"I want to be with you too," he placed his lips back to mine and kiss me with some much passion. Then someone knocked on the door making him get off fast. I fixed my hair quickly and sat while Logan opened the door.

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" my mom came to hug me and so did my step-dad.

"Thanks," we talked for a few more minutes and then someone else knocked on the door. I opened it and almost screamed of excitement. "DAD!" I hugged him.

"My little girl. I'm so proud of you," he walked in with some flowers for me. Again, we talked for a bit then I had to go perform.

"Have fun performing, I love you," Logan whispered to me.

"Thanks, love," he gave me a kiss then I left with Simon.

"Go show them what you are made of!" Simon said before I went on stage.

The music started playing and I came out on stage through the fog

 _The day I first met you_  
 _You told me you'd never fall in love_  
 _But now that I get you_  
 _I know fear is what it really was_

The crowd cheered very loudly.

 _Now here we are,_  
 _So close yet so far._  
 _Haven't I passed the test?_  
 _When will you realize,_

I walked closer to a group of fans that were next to the stage and placed the microphone close to them.

 _Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

 _Don't wanna break your heart_

They sang those two lines, which made me want to cry. They know my song.

 _Wanna give your heart a break_  
 _I know you're scared it's wrong_  
 _Like you might make a mistake_  
 _There's just one life to live_  
 _And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
 _There's just so much you can take_  
 _Give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _On Sunday you went home alone_  
 _There were tears in your eyes_  
 _I called your cell phone, my love_

I acted as if I had a phone.

 _But you did not reply_

 _The world is ours. If we want it,_  
 _We can take it if you just take my hand._  
 _There's no turning back now._

The crowed sang the next line too.

 _Baby, try to understand_

They make me so happy.

 _Don't wanna break your heart_  
 _Wanna give your heart a break_  
 _I know you're scared it's wrong_  
 _Like you might make a mistake_  
 _There's just one life to live_  
 _And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
 _There's just so much you can take_  
 _Give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _When your lips are on my lips_  
 _Then our hearts beat as one_

I placed my hand on my heart and closed my eyes.

 _But you slip out of my fingertips_

I opened them again and belted my voice with everything I could. Singing high notes is one of my favorites things to do.

 _Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

 _Don't wanna break your heart_  
 _Wanna give your heart a break_  
 _I know you're scared it's wrong_  
 _Like you might make a mistake_  
 _There's just one life to live_  
 _And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
 _So let me give your heart a break_

 _'Cause you've been hurt before_  
 _I can see it in your eyes_  
 _You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
 _Don't wanna break your heart_  
 _Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
 _There's just so much you can take_  
 _Give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _The day I first met you_  
 _You told me you'd never fall in love_

 _"Thank you!" I said catching my breath before heading off the stage._

"That was amazing!" my team said as they saw me walking towards them.

"Thank you guys. That was really cool. I want to start singing again," this is what I want to do.

I love singing.

I went back to my dressing room and Simon asked me if I was attending the after party and I said no. I didn't want to go to the after party. My dad is here! I want to spend time with him since I don't see him that much.

Logan, my parents, my brothers, my friends, Simon and my team, the rest of the BTR guys, Jo, the Jonas Brothers, and I all left to my mom's place for dinner.

 **XXXX**

 **11:00 p.m.**

Once we got there Justin, PJ, and I sat with our dad.

"You guys should be really proud of your sister," he told Justin and PJ.

"We are proud of her, dad," Justin said taking my hand.

"And we will always be proud of her," PJ took my other hand.

"Awww... I love being with my favorite guys in this planet," I said smiling.

"What about Logan?" PJ asked confused.

"I said my favorite guys in this planet. Logan is my favorite guys in this universe," I made it clear. PJ mocked me and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Anyways," my dad started talking, "I'm staying here for a whole week and I'm going to keep coming back often, so I was wondering if the three of you would like to come stay at my place for the week? We don't really see each other that much. I miss you guys. You three are my kids and I want to spend more time with ya'll. Plus, I got awesome games for us to play!" he said excitedly.

"We're in!" Justin and PJ said at the same time fist bumping each other.

"What about you, sweetie?" he asked.

"Well, dad, Logan and I have... plans for later tonight... after the dinner," I said nervously.

"Bridgit, it's already after 11. It's late. Were are you guys planning to go? You can't go out that late," my dad said obviously in his 'worried dad' voice.

"Dad, he's my boyfriend," I said as if it was the most obvious thing n the world. He gave me a look and then called my mom and then they took me to another room... Oh Jesus...

 **XXXX**

"What's going on, Franco?" my mom asked my dad once we got to my room.

"Your daughter here and her boyfriend have plans to leave later tonight," dad said sarcastically.

"Bridgit?" my mom turned to look

"Mom, we're just going to go spend some time together," I defended myself.

"You know what? You and Logan have been acting really lovey dovey with each other," my mom said.

"Bridgit have you and Logan...?" my dad was about to ask me but he couldn't

"Dad..."

"Bridgit, have you and Logan had sex?" my mom asked me looking directly at my eyes.

"And be honest," my dad warned me.

"Mom, dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. If I decided to be with Logan that's my decision, okay?" I said kind of annoyed.

"Did you and Logan have sex already?" my mom asked me.

"Yes," I answered quickly. I texted Justin to come to my room quickly.

"Oh my god, baby girl! Why didn't you tell me?" My mom asked me giving me a hug.

"Because I was planning to tell you tomorrow... I promise," I said confused by her response.

"Amy, don't celebrate this!" my dad told her.

"Franco, she's not a little girl anymore. You are at least using protection, right?" my mom asked me.

"I'm on the pill..." I said calming down more.

"Your mom was on the pill and she got pregnant with Justin," my dad informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Baby, I'm not mad," my mom assured me, "but you should be more careful the pill may be 99% effective, but there is always that one percent," my mom explained.

"You are not allowed to see Logan anymore," my dad warned me.

"You can't do that!" anger coming to me. "I'm twenty years old for crying out loud. I make my own decisions,"

"What's going on?" Justin said coming in the room.

"You knew your sister was having that kind of relation with Logan?" Franco asked him. Yeah, Franco, not calling him 'dad' for now.

"Dad, she's not little anymore. She's twenty years old," Justin defended me.

"Justin, back me up on this. She's your little sister," Franco insisted.

"Yeah, but she makes her own decisions. Dad, Selena and I have slept together too and we sleep in the same room, so why is this a big deal?"

"Yeah, why is this a big deal?" I asked.

"Because you're my little girl," he sat down on the edge of my bed. "I didn't see you grow up much... A now that I'm going to be able to spend time with you and your brothers... I find out you are doing things a dad doesn't want to know about..." he said looking down.

"Well, I don't regret it. I won't say I regret it. I love Logan. I don't see the big deal with this situation," I really didn't. I'm TWENTY years old. "And just leave it at that because I don't care what anybody thinks. It was my decision. I make my decisions," I got out of the room and once Logan saw me, he quickly walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hold on," I whispered. I went to say bye to some of the people telling them that I was going out for a walk... Then I told Logan that I wanted to leave to where ever he was taking me.

 **XXXX**

"Are you okay?" he asked as he drove holding on of my hands.

"Yeah...no...yes... Logan, my parents know we are...you know...sleeping together..."

"How?" he said confused.

"Franco, AKA my father, wanted Justin, PJ, and I to go stay at his place for the week and I said that you and I had planned to go spend some time together and he kind of figured... I guess and he called my mom and he basically made a big deal about it... He even told me that I wasn't allowed to see you anymore," this made Logan turned to look at me.

"WHAT?" he asked surprised.

"Don't worry about it... I made it clear to him that I make my own decisions... He's just surprised that's it... It'll be fine," I assured him.

 **XXXX**

Logan had an apartment ready for us. It's HUGE. A king-size bed and a pretty cool Jacuzzi. I may or may not have thought it kind of looked like an indoor pool. Who am I kidding? It's a big Jacuzzi, so it looks like it could be a pool. Jacuzzi had a light, but besides that, it was just a few candles and a small lamp. The room fill with red rose pedals. It's all romantic.

"I'm so proud of you. You sang amazing at the awards show. You're only just getting started," Logan whispered to me.

"Can we just please just talk about you and me? I don't want to talk about work or anything else," I begged.

"Of course," he said sweetly.

We talked for a long time and then I went to sit on Logan's lap and kissed him with everything I had.

"Make me love," I whispered to him. "I want to feel how much you love me," he smiled at me and stood up while kissing me. We helped each other take our clothes off and we got in the Jacuzzi first.

"Bubbles?" Logan asked once we got in to the Jacuzzi.

"Duh," I laughed making him laugh. I then sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and we kissed and kissed.

What Logan and I feel is real. Nothing can change that. We love each other.

I love him.

And I know he loves me.

 **Hope you like chapter!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Here we go...**

Bridigt's POV

 **8:30 a.m.**

The next day I woke up very happy wrapped in Logan's arms. He was awake already looking at me lovingly.

"You slept well?" he asked softly.

"Very well," I smiled at him. He brought me even closer to him and placed his lips on mine.

"I love being like this with you," he whispered to me.

"Me too," I whispered back. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked him a few minutes later.

"Of course," he said handing me his phone. I dialed Selena's number and waited for her to answer.

 _"Where are you? I mean, I know you're with Logan, but you haven't come back," she said once she answered._

 _"Well, I'm spending the whole day with him, so don't expect me to return this morning," I said as Logan started placing kisses on my neck._

 _"Your parents are here," she informed me._

 _"And?" I asked._

 _"Just saying... So you'll be back later?"_

 _"Yupp, I'll see you later," I hung up and gave the phone back to Logan, who put it back to a table near the bed._

Logan and I stayed talking for quite some time and then he climbed on top of me.

"You wanna know something?" he asked looking at my lips.

"What?" I said biting my bottom lip.

"I've heard that morning sex is good for you," he winked at me and then gave me a kiss.

"Why don't we find out?" I said making him get off me and me getting on top of him.

 **XXXX**

Later that morning Logan and I ended up taking a shower together. He had, apparently, asked Harper to give him clothes for me. I'm really happy with him and not matter what anyone says, we love each other and want to be with one another. Nothing can change that.

We went to eat breakfast and this fancy place and then we went to an amusement park and it was awesome. I had never been to that amusement park and it was pretty cool. Logan won me a HUGE teddy bear and also a small one that Logan said was always going to be with me and love me. I loved spending time with him. He makes me happy.

"I hope you had fun today," Logan said as we stood right outside my apartment door.

"Today was the best," I said giving him a soft kiss.

"Am I going to be able to see you tomorrow?" he asked holding me by my waist.

"I'm going to the studio tomorrow, but I'll see you at the party," Gustavo is having party. "Tomorrow we finalize the album and it's after that I take a break until the album is released on November 22nd..."

"That's twenty days after Kendall's and Jo's birthday!"

"They have the same birthday? That is so relationship goals," I joked.

"We're relationship goals," Logan winked at me and then pulled me closer to him to give me a kiss.

"Oh yeah," I whispered before bringing his lips back to mine.

 **XXXX**

I went inside my apartment and my parents were waiting there for me. Arms crossed and everything. It made nervous. I placed both of my teddy bears on the couch.

"Mind telling me why you're getting here at ten thirty?" My dad asked me looking at his clock.

"I was with Logan. Again, I'm old enough... I make my own decision..." I said sort of annoyed.

"You are old enough..." my step dad agreed with what I said. "Are you old enough to move in with Logan. Are you ready to start a family? Are you ready to get married? Are you ready to grow up even faster?" ... I stayed quiet.

"Woah... slow down. I don't understand how being with Logan means I have to do all of this? You guys can't treat me like a little girl... and you," I said looking at my dad, "you can't come into my life to stay forever expecting me to follow your orders. Yes, we talked all the time, but you were never really there physically, so why should Iisten to you now?" I fet bad for saying that to my dad, but it's the truth.

"Sweetie, don't listen to them. You know I support you with anything," my mom said standing by my side.

"Thanks, mom," I mumbled.

After that I didn't say anything... I took my teddy bears and left to my room to find Selena and Harper there.

"Sorry they're being on you," Selena said once she saw me walk in.

"It's such a stupid reason why they are mad... Who cares if Logan and I slept together? It doesn't matter..." I said sitting in my bed with Selena and Harper.

"It's not a big deal..." Harper agreed with me. "Carlos and I already slept together..."

"Yeah, Justin and I have been sleeping together since I was eigtheen..."

"Dude, I've told you this before, but it stills creeps me out that you ane Justin sleep together. I mean, c'mon... he's my brother and you're my best friend..."

"Excuse me?" Harper asked offended.

"You're my best friend too..." I assured her...

"I know..." she laughed.

 **XXXX**

 **The next day...**

"The album sounds amazing!" Simon exclaimed once we finished listening to my now completed album. I'm so happy and relived that we finished the album, of course with the help of the Jonas's.

"Thank! I'm so happy it's finished," I smiled at him.

"November 22nd and people get to hear your amazing vocals," Nick gushed.

"Aww thanks..." I hugged him and he hugged me back. Nick and I are definitely the closest out of all the Jonas Brothers. He is my guy best friend...

"Well... I'm going to buy like a hundred copies!" Kevin said.

"Well... I'm going to buy like two hundred copies," Joe tried to top him making me laugh.

"You guys are the best!" I said hugging them.

The guys, Simon, and I went out to eat lunch... Of course, we were joined by the paparazzi... And, of course, rumors that I was cheating on Logan quickly surfaced online, but it wasn't a big deal...

I am so thankful for my life right now. Especially for Logan... and my career.

Everything is perfect.

 **XXXX**

"Congratulations on finishing your album!" Mrs. Henderson, I mean, Pam congratulated me. She and the rest of Logan's family had come back for a party that Gustavo is hosting for no reason, but the guys are perforning, so it's fun!

"Thank you. I'm so relived it's finish... I get to have a small break!" I informed her..

"I know it's going to sound amazing!" she hugged me.

"Aww thank you! I'll make sure you get a copy before it's released.

"Thank you for making me son happy," she said sming at me.

"He's the best... He makes me happy," I corrected her.

We talked for a while and then Logan came to say that he was about to perform. Pam left to sit with Jeff and Presley.

"You'll do amazing!" I whispered to Logan then gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, love. This performance is for you..." I looked at him confused and smiled. He gave me a kiss then left to get ready...

I went to sit with Justin, Selena, Harper, and Jo.

The music started playing and the guys came out and started singing.

(Eh!)

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like one for the haters,

Two for all of those who try to shut us down.

They don't really know.

There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.

No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.

When we're together, baby, anything goes.

We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.

We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.

They disappear and it's just you and me.

Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)

Forget about our problems, forget about our past.

I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.

Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.

We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

Nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

We don't even need to fight.

Everything will be alright. (oh yea)

Nothing even matters, but you and I.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.

And nothing even matters. (wooaah)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.

And nothing even matters. (Baby)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

 **XXXX**

Once they finished singing Logan looked over to wear I was and smiled. I am in love with the song.

"That was sweet..." I gave him a hug.

"Yeah... your dad had talked to me before what he told you yesterday and it gave me inspiration to write this song..."

I still can't believe my dad. He is being so annoying...

"So I brought a copy of my album and decided to let you hear it," I informed Logan. He's being wanting to hear it for a while, but now that is finished... He can finally listen to it...

"I already now it sounds amazing, but I do want to hear it," he said placing his hands on my waist and bringing me closer to him.

"Maybe you'll be the one to get the first copy..." I winked at him.

"That would be awesome!" he exclaimed.

After that, we danced for a while we ate and then we left together to a park.

"You know... you came into my life and changed me completely," Logan told me as we walked through the park.

"Is that a good thing?" I laughed a bit.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine," he whispered bringing his lips to mine.

"YOU are the best thing that's ever been mine," I assured him.

We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. "I love you," he whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I said placing my arms in his shoulders.

Logan and I weren't able to spend the night together, but it didn't matter. We still love each other and nothing can change that.

When I got to my apartment, Justin and Selena were not in the apartment and Harper had left a note saying that she wouldn't be back until the next day... She's one hundred percent spending the night with Carlos.

I went to the sit down in the living room and watched some TV. About half an hour later, someone kocked.

"Selena and Justin must have forgotten their keys again..." I mumbled to myself as I got up and opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Spencer?"

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Big Time Rush- Nothing Even Matters**

 **Sorry if there's any mispellings, I've been writing on my phone because there is something wrong with my computer. I might take long to write a new chapter... Plus, I'm back in school...**

 **Don't own anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _Previously..._

Logan and I weren't able to spend the night together, but it didn't matter. We still love each other and nothing can change that.

When I got to my apartment, Justin and Selena were not in the apartment and Harper had left a note saying that she wouldn't be back until the next day... She's one hundred percent spending the night with Carlos.

I went to the sit down in the living room and watched some TV. About half an hour later, someone kocked.

"Selena and Justin must have forgotten their keys again..." I mumbled to myself as I got up and opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Spencer?"

I asked. You know how earlier I said that no matter what, Logan and I love each other? Well, my heart tells me that, but my head... my head is telling me something else.

I love Logan. I feel it in my heart.

But my head. My head says I'm not completely over Spencer. That scares me...

"I miss you," Spencer said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to make things right between you and I..." he came in the apartment and closed the door.

"No," I quickly shook my head. "Go... leave... I don't love you," I insisted.

"I don't believe that," he said pulling me closer to him. Our lips only a few inches away from connecting.

"Can you please leave?" I cried.

"I want to make things right between you and me..."

"You broke my heart..." I cried.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me?" Oh god...

"Leave..."

"I came here because I knew you wouldn't be with you boyfriend," he said rolling his eyes when he said the word 'boyfriend.' "Bridgit, we can be happy like we used to... You have your career now..." he whispered to me. I pulled away from him.

"I don't want to be with you... I love Logan..."

"Logan? Logan is not going to be able to go on tour with you. You two will never have enough time with each other. But you and I... You and I are going to be able to spend all the time we want... Bridgit please..."

"No," I insisted. I knew that he was right about something. Logan and I wouldn't be together twenty-four seven. "Logan and I don't need to be together all the time. We love each other and we already proved it..." I defended mine and Logan's love.

"You slept with him?" Spencer asked shocked. "You slept with him?" He asked again.

"JUST LEAVE!" I screamed frustrated. He pulled me closer to him again and placed his lips on mine, which resulted in me pulling away and slapping him.

The door opened revealing Justin and Logan, who looked furious.

"Oh great!" Spencer whined throwing his hands on the air.

Logan looked at me, but didn't say anything.

Logan and Justin rushed to Spencer and grabbed him harshly.

"Don't hurt him!" I demanded.

"Bdidgit, please take me back? I love you..." Spencer said as Justin and Logan took him out of the apartment... "I love you!" I heard him scream once he was outside. I didn't want to see Logan, so I rushed to my room. I don't know why Spencer had to come. I didn't need this in my life. Everything was perfect.

I locked the door and fell in my bed crying. I don't know why though... I love Logan and I want to be with him. Spencer broke my heart. He cheated on me two times... Maybe even more... I don't why Spencer got to me. He is not good to me. I love Logan and he is the one I want to be with. I belong with Logan.

"Bridgit? Open the door? Please..." I heard Logan. I did not want to open the door. "Please?"

I got up and opened the door.

"What was that?" Logan asked confused. He placed hisbhand on my cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Nothing..."

"Nothing? Bridgit, that was something... He wants you back..."

"But I don't," I said clearly. "I love you..." I brought myself closer to Logan and gave him a soft kiss. He didn't respond nor did he move. "You don't believe me?" I asked disappointed. "Logan , I love you. You complete me..." I cried.

"Did he kiss you?"

It took me a while to answer.

"Yes," I answered but quickly added, "but it didn't mean anything to me! Believe me?"

"I would believe you... you defended him... and you're crying for him... Let's just leave it at that. I don't think we should see each other... We need some time apart..." that' what I was afraid of.

"No," I quickly responded crying.

Logan got closer to me and gave me a soft, lovin kiss. But then he left...

"Logan!" I called out, but he was gone already,

I stayed in my room crying. I love Logan, and I don't want to lose him.

Maybe I already lost him.

I feel bad. I'm crying non-stop and there is only one thing I can do.

I rushed to the bathroom and took a needle. I did it.

It made me feel okay.

Cutting eased my sadness. I made three cuts in each wrist and it felt good.

Once I was done, I took bracelts and put them on so my cuts wouldn't be visible.

I feel like I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me.

 **XXXX**

"What happened?" Selena asked walking into my room.

"He broke up with me..." I reponded not even looking at him.

"What?!" Jo asked surprised.

"He told me we needed time apart..." I cried.

"Why?" Jo asked again.

"Because he doesn't trust me!" I snapped. "Sorry..." I quickly apologized.

"Was it Spencer again?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, Logan thinks I want to get back together with him..." I said sad. I can't believe this is happening. Logan and I were going so strong right now

"Do you?" Jo asked.

"Of course not!" I quickly replied.

There is no way I would go back to Spencer.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Selena.

"Show me your wrists," she demanded. She was staring at them intensly.

"No," I quickly said.

They didn't say anything after that. They got out if my room and left me alone. I went to the balcony in my room and looked down.

I wanted to get out of here, but I couldn't because I knew people were in the living room. Thankfully, the janitor was cleaning the windows and he took my down on his thingy that he was standing on. I had no work until November, so I wanted to get out of California. I called Joe, who had invited me on vacation, and told him that I would leave with him and the guys. I made sure I had my passport and I took a small bag of clothes. I was going to buy new ones.

 **XXXX**

 **Selena's POV**

"She did it again," I informed Justin, who was with Logan and the guys.

"She did what?" Justin asked confused.

"You know... cutting..." I said worried.

"What?" Logan asked standing up.

"Yeah, and it was both of her wrists..." I added. Logan rushed to Bridgit's room.

 **Logan's POV**

"Bridgit?" I asked knocking on her door. What was I thinking? I went in her room and she wasn't there. I searched her room, but I didn't find her... "Love?" I called out again.

I went back to the others and told them that she wasn't in her room. We called her, but she wouldn't answer.

We all got out of the apartment and went on different directions to look for her. I tried looking every where she and I go. I called her seven times and she didn't answer until the eight call.

 _"Where are you, love?" I asked her once she answered._

 _"You told me you didn't want to see me... you said we needed time apart," her voice cracking between words made me want to die..._

 _"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have said that... I'm going crazy not knowing where you are... I love you, baby..."_

 _"And I love you..."_

 **Bridgit's POV**

 _"And I love you..." I said to Logan through the phone.._

 _I was driving to the Jonas's house, but I stopped the car to talk to Logan._

 _"Where are you?" he asked softly._

 _"If I tell you... you won't get mad, right?" I asked nervous. Joe and I have been rumored to be dating, so I didn't want Logan to get mad._

 _"I promise I won't get mad..." he assured me._

 _"Joe, Nick, and Kevin invited me on this trip and I was on my way to meet them..."_

 _"You were on your way?" He asked confused._

 _"I stopped the car to talk to you," I said._

 _"Don't leave, baby. Please? I want to see you..."_

 _"I want to see you too," I quickly replied. I can't belive this is happening in one night._

 _"Go to the apartment we went...?" He asked._

 _"Yes," I answered._

 _"We'll meet there... I love you,"_

 _"I love you too," once I was done talking to him and texted Joe that I wasn't going to be able to make it._

 **XXXX**

"Baby," Logan said once he saw me walk in the apartment. I quickly walked towards him and threw my arms around his neck kissing him passionatly. That kiss got so deep he ended up sitting on the bed and me sitting on top of him with my legs wrapped around his waist. "I sorry," he apologized pulling away from the kiss.

"No, I'm sorry," I corrected him. "It was my fault..."

"It wasn't your fault..." he looked at me lovingly then gave me a kiss. "Why'd you do it?" He asked.

I looked at him confused, "Why did I do what?"

He took my hand and took my bracelts off... I tried pulling me arms away, but I wasn't able to.

"You're perfect to me," he whispered placing a kiss on my neck...

"It was the only way I would be okay..."

"But you don't have to harm your self," he took my arms and placed kisses on my wrists where my cuts are.

"I'm sorry..." I apolgized as he brought his lips back to mine. He took my wrists and placed kisses on my cuts again making me feel loved and secured. "Make me yours, baby? Please..." I begged.

He smiled at me and placed a long and passionate kiss on my lips. He then moved to my neck placing kisses in evrmery area. He was the only one that could make me feel like this. I belong with Logan. I belong in his arms. I just know that no matter what, no on could ever replace Logan. My heart belongs to Logan.

"Baby?" Logan said before taking my clothes off.

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about something important..."

"What is it?" I asked praying it wouldn't be about Spencer.

"Bridgit , I want you and I... to...move in together...?" Woah... That by surprise.

"You want us to live together?" I asked.

"I want to spend more time with you without having to be checking the time..." Stilll...Woah... He saw my reaction. "You don't have to answer right now," he quickly said.

I thought about it for a second, "I would love to," I finally said. "I would LOVE to move in with you, but we still have to arrange everything..." his smile ment everything to me. I know he's happy and that's what matters to me.

"I was thinking we could move out of the Palm Woods and into our own house...?" he noted.

"I love the idea! I want to be with you and live with you," I whispered placinga soft kiss in his neck.

We talked about it for the next few minutes, and then we got back to where we were. Making out and about to make love. He completes me. I can't live without him.

I love the idea of living with Logan...

Even the idea of starting a family with him.

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy with school and my computer isn't fixed, so I'm updating from my phone.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

So it's been a a week since the whole Spencer thing. Logan and I spent that night together and we decided to move in togther. Everything seemed perfect until the next morning when we woke up.

X

"I love when I wake up wrapped in your arms," I said placing a kiss in Logan's chest.

"I love you, love," he placing a kiss at the top of my head.

"I love you baby," I turned to look at Logan and placed my lips on his. I got on top of him and continued kissing him. His hand moving to my hips immediately. Morning sex was definitely good.

"Did he ever make you feel like this? I know you never slept with him, but still. Did he make you feel like this?" Logan asked and I looked at him confused, but a little bit angry.

"Logan, why are you asking me that?" I asked still on top of him.

"I'm just wondering," he said softly.

"We were okay," I said getting off of him and wrapping the sheets around me. I picked up my clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

"Bridgit, baby... Come back to bed..." I heard Logan call out.

It took me about three minutes before I came back out again changed in my clothes.

"You didn't have to mention him! I told you I love you," I said a bit harshly.

He stood up and put on his boxers walking towards me.

"Let's forget it?"

"No, we can't just forget it... You're breaking me..." I said a tear falling down ny cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

I slowly shook my head and walked towards the door only to have him take me by my arm and pulling me back gently placing his lips on mine.

I gave in, but only for one reason... I knew I wasn't going to see him for a while and that broke my heart.

"I love you. I will always only love you. No matter what..." I told him before leaving.

"I love you," I heard him say...

X

That morning I texted Joe to tell me were they were. He told me they had an emergency the night before, so they were leaving that morning. I caught up to them and left with them leaving my car in the aiport for Justin to pick up. We got in the private jet and sat together...

X

"So you and Logan broke up?" Joe asked me while we were on the private jet.

"Ummm... I really don't know, but I'm leaning more into the yes, we broke up..."

"That'a bummer for him... you are perfect," he said making me blush.

"Thanks..." I said shyly.

Joe is really cute. Especially when he is wearing his glasses, which he is, but no one compares to Logan. Logan is my life... And even though we are not together right now... I'm hoping that in the futue we will get to be together. I can't imagine life without him.

Spencer had to come and ruin everything. I was so sick and tired of him. I have no idea why I even dated him.

"What happened to your wrists?" Joe took my arma. Fuck. I forgot to put my bracelts back on.

"I had bracelts on and they were to tight," I lied.

"Bridgit..." he said still holding my arms.

"Joe.. please," I said. I got up and walked towards Nick.

I sat next to him and he also took my arms.

"You promised me you wouldn't do it again..." Nick knows about Spencer and how he was the reason I started cutting. I trust Nick. He is definitely one of my closest best friends.

"I know I did, but I had too... I felt bad..."

"But this is not the answer," he said referring to my cuts. "You can always come talk to me... you know that, right?"

"I know. Thanks," I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Nobody knows where we are going, right?" I asked him.

"Nope. We want to make this a paparazzi-free vacation. We are going to the Jonas Island. My dad gave my mom and island for their anniversary, so we all decided to come... My parents and Frankie are already there!" Good... I didn't want Logan or Spencer to know where I was...

"Good... By the way, I don't think I've met your parents..." I said curiously.

"Well you'll get to meet them soon!"

X

And I did.

When we got to the island, which was and is BEAUTIFUL, I met Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

X

"Hi, sweetie," Mrs. Jonas hugged me. "It's so nice to finally mert you... Are you and Joe dating?" she asked me making me feel my cheeks all warm...

"Mom..." Joe gave her a look. "I told you we are not dating..." he said embarrassed.

"It's okay," I assured him. He still looked embarrassed so I placed my hand in his shoulder. "Reallt it's fine," I said looking at him. "And is really nice to finally meet you and Mr. Jonas," I turned back to Mrs. Jonas.

"Oh sweetie... please call us Denise and Paul. Mr. and Mrs. sounds to formal," Denise said excitedly. I love this family already.

 **XXXX**

Anyways, we are still on the island and I have a lot of missed calls and texts from Selena, Justin, Harper, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, James, and my parents... No calls from Logan, which makes me sad. I have been expecting him to be calling me non-stop, but he is giving me my space... Spencer. Spencer is the one who has been calling and texting non-stop. It really annoys me.

I'm pretty sure everyone else is calling to know where I am, but when I told Justin to go pick up my car, I also told him that I was going on a trip and to not worry.

I'm very sad Logan hasn't called, so I decided to call him... I had to call him twice before he finally answered.

"Hey," he said through the phone. He sounds sad.

"Hey, I just wanted to know how you were?" I said. It feels awkward.

"I'm okay... I guess... I miss you,"

"I miss you too," I confessed.

"Why did you leave?" he asked after being silent for a few seconds, which actually felt like years.

"You don't trust me..." I said.

"I do trust you. I know it was wrong to mention him... I'm sorry," he makes this very hard for me. "Where are you?" I did not want him to ask me that question.

'Don't ask me where I am again. I'm not going to answer that question..." I said nicely. I don't want him to know where I am.

I love him, but we do need to spend time apart. Maybe this will show both of us how lucky we are to have each other.

"Are you with them? With the Jonas's?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why? Why go on a trip with the guy that you have been rumored to be dating?" he asked.

"See... you're not trusting me again!" I got louder. He just doesn't trust me. It breaks me.

"Bridgit-" he started to talk, but I interrupted him.

"Logan, I love you. I love you with all my heart. Prove to me that you trust me..." I said hopeful.

"I love you too, baby. But how do I prove that to you?" he asked and half a smile appeared on my face.

"Just do what you think you should do... That doesn't mean you have to stop calling me," he laughed a bit and so did I, "because not talking to you has been killing me," I confessed.

"Bridgit, where are you?" He asked again,

"I have to go, bye," before he could say anything else I ended the call.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked standing right outside my room.

"Yeah," I answered. I saw the look in his face, he didn't believe me. "I'm good. Believe me..." I assured him.

"Well," he said walking towards me, "I'm glad you're okay because I've been meaning to tell you something..." he sat in my bed next to me.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Bridgit, now that you don't have a boyfriend," oh god... "I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you..."

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say. "Joe, Logan and I-" he interrupted me.

"You said you two aren't dating anymrore..."

"We're not dating anymore," I quickly said. "It's just that... I love him..." Joe looked very sad when i said those words. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being here with me. Thanks for inviting me. Thanks to you I'm finally relaxing," I whispered to him while still hugging him. He pulled away from the hug and stared at me with his beautiful hazel eyes... He started to lean closer making me get up from the bed before anything could happen.

I've said it a million times, but I love Logan, and no one is going to change that. I said it earlier and I'll say it again, Logan and I might be broken up, but I hope that one day we can actually be together again. I won't stop talking, calling, or meeting up with him. I can't stop seeing or talking to him. It would kill me.

"I'm sorry..." Joe apologized.

"It's fine. By the way, I love this island. It's beautiful..."

"I'm glad you like it!"

"You want to go out for a walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he got up from the bed and we walked out to the beach. We started walking by the Joe started asking question again. "Did you always live in Denver?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." I answered.

"What about your friends, Selena and Harper?"

"What about them?" I asked confused.

"Have they lived in Denver all their life?"

"Yeah. Their parents moved to New York for work, and they stayed to live with us..." I explained.

"How long have you known them?"

"All my life," I laughed. "My mom and their mom grew up together, so we did too," Selena and Harper are basically my sisters. Well, Selena is kind of my sister-in- law. I love them to death, but right now I'm kind of mad because they are siding with Logan, which I think is not cool that they are defending him instead of me, but also, Logan and I aren't really fighting... I don't know what to think anymore..

We talked about that for a few more minutes and then he changed the topic.

"By the way, we are going to take the boat to go back to the city to buy some things... You want to come?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at him and we continued walking

When we got back to the house, I went up to my room and bathroom. I dropped to my knees and threw up. I stood up and dropped to my knees again to throw up again. I flushed the toilet once I was done and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and looked plaer than usual. I had my suspicions.

Later that day, we all went to the city and bought some stuff and I bought some private items for myself. Thank god it was a small store and no paparazzi was around the city. When we got back to the island, I helped Denise prepare dinner. While the dinner was cooking, I went to my room and took out what I had bought.

A pregnancy test.

It has me worrying sick. Logan and I aren't even together at the moment. I said I was ready to start a family with him, but I don't think that's what I want at the moment. I know Logan will support me no matter what. I know he is going to be there for me... if... I am... pregnant.

This can't be happening.

I took the pregnancy test out and went to the bathroom. I actually bought three pregnancy tests, so I took the three with me.

Once I was done, I had to wait five minutes.

Longest five minutes of my life. I missed my period already and I've been naseaous for a few days already...

This would change my life and Logan's life completely.

 **I hope you like the chapter!**

 **I like cliff hangers!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Don't own anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Here we go...**

Harper's POV

Carlos and I are still going strong. He flew out to New York last night without telling me and came back this morning. He said he had something important to do and he had to fly all the way to New York. He is hosting a party tonight at a club and all of our friedns are going. Selena, Justin, Kendall, Jo, James, and he convinced Logan to go too. Poor thing has been on the couch almost all week because Bridgit got mad at him.

I love Bridgit. She's my best friend, but I don't think she should have gotten mad at Logan. I mean, I don't know why she got mad at him, but still poor thing has been and still is miserable.

"Selena, are you ready?" I asked loud enough so she could hear me.

"Almost, hold on. I'm still on my make up!" She responded.

"Justin, are you ready?!"

"Yeah, hold on!" He answered.

Five minutes passed and then Selena and Justin came out.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked irritated.

"A little make out session..." Selena winked at me.

"You guys are digusting. But you look hot," I said making them laugh. After that, We left. I had to leave with Selena and Justin because Carlos was already at the club with the guys.

"Has anybody actually talked to Bridgit?" Justina asked as he drove.

"No," Selena said while texting someone in her phone.

"Nope," I answered. "I do call her every day, but she won't answer. I actually call her several times eaxh day... She won't answer. She answered one time, but there was no signal where she was..,"

"She's been gone for like a week now, right?" Selena asked.

"Yeah," Justin answered. "I don't know where she would go though..."

"Logan did say that she almost left with the Jonas Brothers... Maybe she's with them..." Selena noted

 **XXXX**

"Are you liking the party?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled at him.

He hugged me and whispered, "I have a surprise for you," I looked at him and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I tell you it's not a surprise anymore," he said making me whine, but it was better once he gave me a kiss.

"Stop making out!" Logan demanded.

"Logan, just because you and Bridgit broke up doesn't mena you have to hate on other couples..." Carlos told him. Logan looked at him and Carlos hugged me tighter.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked him.

"Well, I hadn't called her. She called me earlier today, but she wouldn't tell me where she is..." he said while he grabbed a tequila shot, which surprised me because Logan doesn't drink even if he is twenty-one.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know..."

I left to where Jo and Selena were and left Carlos with Logan.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Selena. "I didn't bring it,"

"Yeah, here," Selena handed ms her phone and I went to her contacts. Bridgit does a lot of work with the Jonas Brothers, so we have become friends. I called Nick and waited for him to answer.

 _"Hey, Selena!" Nick picked up the phone._

 _"It's Harper, Nick," I said._

 _"Hey, Harper! What's up?" He asked._

 _"Bridgit's with you right?" I asked but then corrected myself, "Never mind. I know she's with you guys, so where are ya'll?" I asked._

 _"I'm not allowed to say where I am... Sorry..," he said._

 _"Bridgit's there with you, right? She's the one telling you not to say anything, right? Put on speaker please," I said._

 _"You're on speaker..." he said._

 _"Bridgit, why don't you come back and talk to Logan like the adults you are? Not even adults," I said irritated. "He's drinking and probably getting drunk because of you, bitch," I said loudly._

 _I knew she was listening to me, but she still didn't say anything. Instead, Nick hung up on me._

"Did you just called Bridgit, our best friend and basically our sister, a bitch?" Selena asked shocked.

"She deserved it..." I shrugged it off.

"But why did you do that?"Jo asked this time.

I ignored them and went back to Carlos.

"Wait here," Carlos told me. I sat next to Logan, who was getting another shot of tequila...

"How many have you drank?" I asked him.

"I-I don't kn-know... Li-ke ten, and wine, and a beer..." he said. He was already getting a bit drunk.

A slow song started playing, which was weird since we are at a club...

"Harper Finkle," Carlos spoke through the microphone, "I love you so much. Ever since I met you, you have been my reason to live. I want to be with you and have kids with you and live happily ever after with you," now I was crying as he walked towards me. "You make me happy, Harper, sl right here, right now, I wan to ask you a question... Will you marry me?" Carlos got on one knee and took out the ring.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you," I exclaimed. He stood up and slipped the ring in my ring finger.

"I love you," he said as he hugged me.

"I love you too," I said back.

 **XXXX**

"So I guess it's only me, Justin and Bridgit that are going to keep living in the apartment..." Selena said.

"Sorry, darling, but you're wrong..." Simon said sitting next to Kelly. Logan quickly placed his beer down and listened to what Simon was saying. "It's only going to be you and Justin... Bridgit called me earlier... She bought a house in Calabasas..."

"What?!" Amy and Bob exclaimed.

"Yeah, she sai something about living on her own..." Simon added.

So Bridgit is planning to move on.

"Great. So it's just me and Justin," Selena corrected herself.

 **XXXX**

"How do you feel to be engaged?" Selena asked me.

"It's amazing! I can't believe he proposed to me... Changing the subject, there was this girl from back at the Palm Woods that managed to come in and she was all over Logan," I informed Selena.

"Yeah, I saw that. That girl is Camille. She was Logan's girl friend..."

"Did he do something about it?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. He told her to get away and to leave him alone... He is a mess..."

"I actually have talked to Bridgit. She said that Logan told her that they should take a break... That's the night we were looking for her-"

"When Logan found her?" I asked.

"Yeah, anyways they got together that night and they slept together and the next morning Logan brought up Spencer in their conversation and Bridgit got mad because Logan was asking her is Spencer ever made her feel like he did..." Selena explained.

"Ohhhh... know I feel bad for calling her a bitch..." I really did.

"Did you called her or text her to apologize?"Jo asked.

"I did, but she kind of texted 'FU'" she reallybdid send me that.

"Well, she's mad..." Selena said.

 **XXXX**

 **Carlos's POV**

"Congratulations buddy," James said hugging me.

"Thanks, bud!" I said.

Kendall also congratulated except for Logan.

"Are you going to congratulate me?" I asked Logan.

"Congratulations!" He said taking a drink, which I took back. "Why'd you do that?" He asked irritated.

"Stop drinking... That's not gonna get you Bridgit back..." I said trying to help him.

"How can I get her back?" He asked depressed.

"Sing her a song... Do what you think she would like..." Kendall tried to help too

"Well, I don't even know where she is... She won't tell me..."

"Just give her time. She'll come back..." James said. "She loves you and you love her. It will work out," James added.

"Yeah, buddy. You two are meant to be together. She'll come back and you two will get back together,"

"I want to get out of here," Logan stood up and walked towards the back door were his car was. I just want my brother t be happy.

"We shouldn't let him drive," Kendall said walking towards the back door too only to come back saying Logan was already gone.

Kendall left to watch out for Logan and Jo stated here saying she would leave with James.

"We should call Bridgit and ask her to come back..." James suggested.

"We should," I agreed.

James and I agreed to call her later, though because there was no signal inside the club.

 **XXXX**

"So this is why you flew out to New York?" Harper asked me.

"Yeah, I had to ask your parents first and I also asked Amy and Bob since they are like yourbsecond parents..." she smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, Harper!"

"I love you, Carlos!" She smiled and placed her lips on mine. Then I got a called from Kendall and it was not what I wanted to hear.

"How is he?!" I asked panicked. He said that Logan had crashed and was now in the hospital

"I don't know. The doctors won't tell me..."

"Did he injured himself bad?"

"He hit his head," I knew Kendall was crying.

This could be bad.

Let's just hope it isn't.

 **XXXX**

"Nothing yet?" I asked Kendall as we walked into the emergency room.

"Nope. I called Mr. and Mrs. Henderson a few minutes ago and they are on their way. I also called Bridgit, and she answered, but I couldn't really hear her, and she couldn't hear me..."

"Did you tell her about Logan?" Selena asked Kendall.

"I was but the line broke up... I didn't have a lot of signal," Kendall explained.

"I'll try to call her," Selena said walking outside.

"What happened?" I asked Kendall.

"I don't know. I was driving and then saw his car crashed against a small store. Thankfully it was closed and no one was there..." Kendall was walking back and forth and Jo calmed him down by taking him in his arms. "When I called the ambulence, they got there and Logan was unconscious and the paramedics said he hit his head bad..."

"She answered, but still no signal," Selena told us.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk, so she pretends there's no signal... She already ruined my engagement day," Harper said coldly, which surprised me.

"What is wrong with you?" Selena looked at Harper confused. "Stop blaming Bridgit," Selena demanded. Harper only rolled her eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson arrived a few minutes later.

"Logan Henderson's family?" A doctor came out.

"We're his parents," Mrs. Henderson announced.

"Your son has not woken up. When he crashed. He hit his head and we are sorry to tell you that entered a coma," the doctor informed us making Mrs. Henderson start crying. I also started crying. Logan is my best friend. He's my brother.

"Can we see him?" Mr. Henderson asked me.

"I would suggest one at a time..." Mrs. Henderson went in first, of course.

I went out side and called Bridgit and she answered.

 _"Bridgit, don't hang up. I know it's like one in the morning in L.A. and I don't know what time it is where you are... I need to tell you seomthing really important and I don't want you to freak out. Logan got in a car crash and he is... in a... coma," that was really hard for me to say._

 _"What?"_

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Only one actual word Bridgit spoke. This was supposed to be more of Carlos and Harper.**

 **Hope you liked it anyways.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

This night has been the most weirdest and life-changing night of my life. First, I talk to Logan and he's fine, then Harper calls me a 'bitch' for not been there for Logan, and then I got a horrible call from Carlos when the guys, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were all in their rooms .

 _"Bridgit, don't hang up. I know it's like one in the morning in L.A. and I don't know what time it is where you are... I need to tell you seomthing really important and I don't want you to freak out. Logan got in a car crash and he is... in a... coma,"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Bridgit, the doctors said he hit his head really bad and he entered a coma... They dob't think is going to take him long to wake up though.,.. They give it about a week or two. I had to call you though because the doctor did say that Logan kept mentioning you..."_

 _"When did happened? How? Why?" I asked frustrated._

 _"We were at the club and he drank too much and he was feeling down, so he decided to leave. Kendall followed him to stop him from driving, but when he got outside. Logan had already left. Then Kendall left and things happened... and now we are at the hospita..."_

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said before hanging up and getting all my stuff together..._

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. He and Joe were standing at my door.

"I have to go... Is there anyway we can go back to the city?" I asked both of them.

"Yeah, the boat and don't worry about finding a flight our private jet doesn't leave until we leave, so that's solve. I'll leave with you though... I don't want you to travel by yourself," Nick answered.

"Thanks, Nick!" I said still gathering my things.

"I'll go too...?" Joe suggessted?

"Thanks, Joe, but I think Nick going is already okay. Plus Nick has been wanting to get out of here and you should still be on vacation," I said as I closed my suit case. Nick walked towards me and took the suit case for him to carry. Then he got his thing and we headed to the boat.

"It's out of gas!" Nick said.

"No, no, no don't tell me that. I have to leave..." I was so frustrated. I wanted to see Logan. I felt like it's my fault why he's in the hospital. It is my fault. I shouldn't have left him. It's all my fault.

"Don't worry," Joe ledt for about five minutes, whcih felt like years, and then came back with gasoline.

"Thank you," I hugged him. "You're the best!"

Nick and I left the island and then we got to the city. We took a taxi to the airport where the private jet was waiting. We got to the private jet then we were off.

"What happened?" Nick asked once I was more calmed.

"Logan... he got in a car accident and he is in a... coma," I sobbed. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, everyone thinks we have a perfect life because we are celebrities, but we got through the same thing everyone else does.

Nick sat next to me and gave me a hug, which I really needed.

What if Logan didn't wake up? What would I do? Was he really asking for me? Did he really want to see me? What if he hates me? I think he hates me...

"How did the accident happened?" Nick asked once he saw me calm down again.

"He... He was at a club with the guys and... I don't know. Carlos said that Logan left driving...but I really wasn't paying attention. I couldn't concentrate," I explained.

"He'll be fine," Nick tried to assured me.

"I'm scared. I just can't deal with everything that's happening to me. It's too much. I feel like I'm going to die..." I confessed.

About and hour later, we both fell asleep, I woke up about three hours after because I was having horrible nigjtmares about Logan. He died in some of my many nightmares and it didn't help at all. I'm really scared. Logan can't leave me... He just can't.

We got to L.A. at 7:30 a.m. and all I wanted was to be with Logan. We got a taxi and I called Carlos because I didn't know at which hospital they were, then I informed the taxi driver where to take Nkck and I. We were lucky again because there was no paparazzi, but there was already a lot of traffic in the morning. It was taking forver to arrive at the hospital.

When we finally arrived, Nick told me to get to Logan and that he would get our stuff. I rushed to the emergency room where I found Pam and Jeff, Carlos, Harper, Selena, Justin, Kendall, Jo, and James.

"Wow, is about time," Harper rolld her eyes at me. What's her problem? I ignored her and walked towards Pam and Jeff. They gave me a hug.

"You can go see him if you want, sweetie," Mrs. Henderson informed me.

"What room is he in?" I asked.

"228," Mr. Henderon answered. I rushed to the nearest elevator and then went up. I rushed to his room, but then went in slowly.

There he was. Lying on his bed with his beautiful, hypnotizing eyes. I started crying again once I saw him.

"Love," I mumbled as I walked towards him. "Baby, you have to get better," I took a chair and places it right next to his bed. "You can't leave me. I need you. We need you. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sorry," I cried and sobbed. I took his hand and placed a kiss on it.

I stayed there with him for a long time. I didn't want to be away from him. I wouldn't forgive myself if something would happened b to him and I wasn't with him.

I can't live without him. I need Logan in my life.

I got out of his room and went back down. Only Logan's parents were there and evryone else was gone.

"Do you know what happened?" I didn't even know who I asked the question to. I just want to know why and how this hapened.

"Not the exact details, sweetie," Jeff answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"We just know that Carlos was hosting a party at a club, so the guys and your friebds all went. Carlos proposed to Harper," I stopped Pam there.

"Carlos and Harper are engaged?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Pam half-smiled. "Carlos, said Logan was drinking non-stop and when he left, Kendall followed him outside, but Logan was already gone. Kendall left to meet Logan at the Palm Woods, but on his way he saw Logan's car crashed and..." she started crying.

"You know what? Why don't you and Jeff go rest. Go to your apartment and rest..." I told both of them.

"We don't want to leave Logan alone..." Jeff commented.

"He won't be alone... I'll stay here with him. I don't want leave his side..." I assured them.

"Thanks, sweetie. Thanks for loving and caring him," Jeff said making me smile a bit.

"By the way, Nick said he'd leave your stuff at your apartment and he said your phobe was in you suit case. Just so you wouldn't be looking for it," Pam informed me.

They left and I took this as an opportunity to see a doctor. I didn't want to leave Logan for that long, so I asked if they could check me up fast and they did.

I went back to Logan and sat on the chair, which was still next to his bed.

"I don't know if you can hear me..." I started talking, "I just want you to know that I love you. I not we were arguing before, and I'm sorry. If it wasn't for that morning, you wouldn't be here. If I wouldn't have left mad at you, you wouldn't be here. I'm sorry..." I cried again.

 **XXXX**

Around 1:00 p.m. Pam and Jeff came back along with Carlos, James, and Kendall. They told me that PJ was outside waiting for me. He came to pick me up to take me back to my apartment. I didn't want to leave, but I decided to go take a shower and come right back. Before I left, I went to see Logan.

I STILL can't believe this is happening.

We got to the Palm Woods and I quickly went to my apartment.

"Oh look who's here!" Harper said sarcastically once she saw me walking in.

"What's your problem?" I asked confused and annoyed.

"My problem is that thanks for your childish actions my engagement was ruined," how can she be so selfish?

"Harper!" Selena screamed at her.

"It's the truth. And now Logan is in the hopital because of you!" Harper blamed me.

"You know what? If you're having problems with me then just leave. Get out of this apartment. I'm the one who pays anyways," I said before storming out to my room. The doctor told me not to stress too much, it wasn't good for me.

I took a shower and changed before walking into my room again. I walked into my room and found Selena there.

"She's been like that," Selena started talking. "Carlos even got a bit mad at her because she wouldn't stop blaming you and calling you names," great. Exactly what I needed.

"Why? What did I do to her? I don't understand, so please explain it to me," I begged.

"Nothing," Selena simply answered. "She's mad because after Carlos proposed, most people were focused on Logan and not on her and her 'beautiful ring'" I rolled my eyes and sat next to Selena.

"I need to tell you something, hut you have to pronised not to tell anyone and I'll tell you, but I'll explain later because I have to go back to the hospital," I told her.

"Okay, first, you need to sleep and then go to the hospital," Selena demanded.

"No, I don't need sleep, I need to be next to Logan. But besides that," I whispered in her ear just to make sure nobody would hear us.

After that, I asked PJ to take me back to the hospital and he did. He did stop at a fast food p ll ace to buy me some food, so I could nnual eat because he didn't want me to be 'starving.' I didn't eat the food though. I took it with me inside the hospital and gave it to Carlos.

"How is he?" I asked Kendall.

"The same. Nothing's happened. BTR management has to release a statement today about this. he said down. Pam and Jeff came out of the elevator and told me I could go see him, which I did.

I went up and sat on the same chair from the day before.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to leave your side, but I had to go take a shower. I'm hear now thought, right?" I asked him. I felt stupid because I knew Logan wouldn't answer, but it felt good, it relieved me.

I just want him to wake up and to be okay.

"Love, you have to be strong," I whispered to him. "Please, Logan" I begged. "You have to be okay. Don't do it for me, love," I said to him as my tears started falling.

I wiped them away and looked at Logan.

I want to move in with him and live with him like he suggessted that morning we fought. I want to spend day and night with him. I want to cook for us. I want to stay up late talking to him. I want to do all sorts of things with Logan.

He has to get better...

"Do it for our baby."

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **:)**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **4 days in coma**

 **October 10th**

"Nothing yet?" Justin asked once I went down to the waiting room.

"No," I simply answered. Kendall and Jo went up to see Logan.

I sat down and Selena came to sit next to me.

"Don't you have an appointment today?"

"Yeah, in the afternoon though. At 6:30. It's only," I checked my phone, "2:30," I put my phone in my pocket and rested my head back to the wall.

"You want to go eat?" Selena asked me.

"I'm not in the mood to eat..." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Bridgit, you have to eat to be healthy. Your," she whispered the next word to me, "baby needs you to eat so he or she can be healthy. I want my niece or nephew and you to be okay, okay?" she reminded me

"I know, but..." I didn't know what to say. "Okay, let's go down to the cafeteria," we got up and walked towards the cafeteria. "By the way, can you come with me to the appointment?" I asked her. "I don't want to go alone..." I mentioned.

"Of course, anything for my bestie and my little peanut !" Selena clapped her hands excitedly.

"Don't call my baby your 'peanut'..." I looked at her weirdly.

"Fine then... my little snickdoodle..."

"Selena..."

"Okay. Okay. I get it. She or he will be my little... Wait! What if I call the baby 'dimples?'" She said.

We ordered some food to eat and a lemonade for each one.

"Wait, how do you feel? We haven't talked about how you feel about your pregnancy..." Selena asked me.

"I mean, when I found out..."

I remembered back to that night...

 _I have to wait four more minutes. Just four._

 _This feels more like years. I just want to know if I am pregnant. Like, I was saying earlier, I don't know if Logan and I are ready to start a family. We are not even together._

 _I sat on my bed and waitied for two more minutes._

 _I bit my nail non stop and got up and walked and sat down again. Good thing I locked the door because any of the guys or Denise and Paul could have walked in, but I doubt it because everyone was downstairs waiting for the dinner to get ready. I waitied and waited and it was finally time to check the results._

 _I picked one up and it was negative. I closed my eyes and I don't know if I was disappointed or happy. I picked another one and it was positive. Great. I took the last one and it was positive too. Two postives and one negative._

 _Now I have to see a doctor to confirm if I am pregnant._

 _Actually, no, I still have to see the doctor, but I know I'm preganant. I just know. And now... I know how I feel..._

 _I'm happy. I really am. Logan and I might not be together at this moment, but I know this is going to change everything. I mean, he can continue with his music career, but what about me? I'm just starting. I haven't even released my first album. This doesn't change the fact that I am truly happy._

"When I found out, two pregnancy test were positive... One was negative, but I knew it in my heart that I was pregnant. I just knew it and I know Logan is going to be happy too... I mean, before I left, he suggested that we should move in together. Of course, I said yes, but then we fought and you know... I left..."

We talked as quietly as we could. Selena pick up the food and lemonade and brought it to our table.

"Simon said you were buying a house," Selena mentioned once she sat down again.

"I did buy a house. It's been remodeled right now... I need my space, but of course, I was going to ask you and Justin if you wanted to move in..."

"I think we're fine in the apartment, but what about your parents?"

"Oh god... don't remind me of my parents right now... I don't even want to tell them I'm pregnant," I said taking a sip of my lemonade.

"You have to tell them soon, Bridgit. Them, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, and especially... Simon..." Simon. Yeah, I have to tell him.

"Should I just get over with it and go talk to Simon now?" I asked Selena.

"And the rest..."

"I don't want to," I whined.

"You have to. You are going to start showing soon,"

She's right, when I got checked the first time, which was like three days ago, I think, I don't even know... Anyways, the doctor told me I was four weeks pregnant, which does mean I'm going to start showing soon.

After eating, we went back to the waiting room and I asked Pam and Jeff if they could please go to my parents apartment, which is in the Palm Woods, in about an hour and they said yes. I was planning on telling them at the same time. Excpet for Simon. I had to go to the studio for that.

I didn't want to drive, but I did. I asked Justin to let me borrow his car and he did.

I drove to the studio and waited before getting out of the car. I needed to think first.

"Hey, Simon. I have something important to talk to you about," I said walking in to his office, of course his assistant told me I could.

"What is it darling?" He asked. "It is about your new house? I talked with your management and as a surprise for you, we paid the people more to hurry with the remodeling so you can move in faster," he said.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out ignoring the rest of what he had said.

"What?" He stood up shocked.

"I know you think it's bad, but-" he cut me off.

"This is great!"

"What?" I asked shocked and confused.

"It's great publicity. Hollywood's new power couple Logan Henderson and Bridgit Dupri expecting first baby," he said.

"Are you not mad?" I asked still shocked.

"Of course not! Nobody should get mad over a baby. I mean, I'm kind of upset that you aren't going to be able to tour, but this gives us time to focus more on your second album and planning out your tour to be greater than it was suppose to be. Then a few months after the baby is born, you can tour and everything is solved..." he said excitedly. "Logan is still in a coma, right?" I slowly nodded my head. "I'm sorry, sweetie..."

"It's okay, and thanks for taking this well and not bad. You're the best," I hugged him and he placed his hands on my stomach.

"He or she is going to love Uncle Simon," he smiled.

"More like Grandpa Simon," I joked and he laughed.

"I'm going to make that baby a superstar!"

Simon took it much more great than I would have imagined. He Is the best!

Next, I drove to the Palm Woods to tell my parents and Logan's parents and even Kendall's mom, Mrs. Knight. I even texted my dad to go there. It was better for them to know now.

"What do you want to talk to us about, sweetie?" My mom asked me one she sae me walking in into her apartment. Great. Everyone is here so I don't have to wait for anybody...

"I have something important to announce..." I said nervously.

"What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked. Like I said earlier, I also called Mrs. Knight because she is like a second mom to Logan.

"Logan and I are-" I didn't want to continue. "Logan and I are expecting a baby," I finally said.

"What?" My step dad and my dad asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated. Pam and Jeff and Mrs. Knight were the first ones to come and congratulate me. So did my mom. Expect for my dad and step dad. Now I know wha is like to not be supported by some of your parents.

"What is wrong with you?" My dad asked me.

"We warned you!" My step dad added.

Great.

"Don't be hard on her," Jeff defended me.

"She shouldn't have been this stupid!" My dad said angry.

"How could you let this happen?" My step dad was also angry.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear falling down. I didn't say anything. All I did, was exit the apartment and headed to mine. I opened the door, which was unlocked. I walked in and saw Harper and Carlos.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked quickly walking towards me.

"I'm fine," I lied, with tears in my eyes falling like crazy, and not even looking at him. I hurried to my room and locked myself.

I can't believe my dad and my step-dad daid those things to me. I'm having a baby. A little angel. A miracle. I really need Logan right now. I need him by my side. He is the only one that can make me feel secure. He's the only one that could make me happy.

"Bridgit?" Someone knocked on my door.

"I don't want to see anybody!" I said loud enough so who ever it was could hear me.

"It's Nick,"

I looked up and quickly went to open my door. I opened it and quickly hugged him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"My dad... my step dad they got so angry when I told them I was pregnant..." Nick was the first one I told. He is being and has been very supportive ever since I told him. He is the best, best friend ever. I love him to death.

 _"There is another reason why I had to come back..." I told Nik while we were still in the private jet..._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _It took me a while to answer..._

 _"I'm pregnant..." I confessed_

 _"You're what?"_

 _"I'm pregnant..." I repeated._

 _"Wow... I mean, that's great! How do you feel?"_

 _"Well, I feel like I'm happy, but with everything that is going on..."_

 _"You know you can always talk to me, so if you need me, just call me..." I smiled at him and gave him a hug._

 _"You're the best Nick!" I replied happily._

 _"Duhhh! Oh and yeah your basically my sister, so my niece or nephew will always prefer me... I'm going to be the cool, funny, handsome, and favorite uncle!"_

 _"If you say so..." I joked_

"Why?" he aske confused and a bit mad.

"I don't know they called me stupid and they got mad at me..." I cried while still hugging him.

"How could they do that to a daughter? How could they have said that to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and kept on hugging him.

Later, I asked Nick to take me back to the hospital and he did. I also gave the keys to Justin's car to Carlos, so he could take it back to the hospital whenever he went back.

"How did it go?" Selena asked me ince she saw me in the waiting room.

"Simon and the rest great. They were all excited except dad and step-dad," I said softly.

"You still want me to go to the appointment with you?" Selena asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"Okay. Just text me what time we're leaving from here," I shot her a small smile.

I can't believe my boss, Simon, was more excited than my father.

I didn't say anything else. I went up to Logan's room and sat next to him again.

"You have no idea how nuch I need you right now," I cried. "I know you would be jumping of joy for our baby , but it still wouldn't have changed the fact that my dad and step dad don't approve. I don't get why though... You're a great guy. You're amazing, sweet, caring, and loving. I don't know why they just won't support us. I love you," I sais as tears streamed down my cheek. "I need you so much... So please, please wake up," I begged. "Our baby and I need you so much. Please..."

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Have marvelous day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **5:45**

I went down and walked towards Selena.

"The obstetrician that I have is all the way across town. We should leave, sowe can get there on time. Plus, I don't want to be stuck in traffic..." I said to her quietly.

"Yeah, I'll drive though," she went to get Justin's keys.

"Where are you guys going?" James asked when he saw Selena and I walking towards elevator. Logan got moved to a new room, so the waiting area is on the second floor and Logan is on the third.

"I have to go somewhere important. It won't take long. I'll be back in a bit," I informed him as Selena and I walked into the elevator. He slowly nodded and I shot him half a smile.

"When are you going to tell them?" Selena asked as the elevator went dow.

"Probably later this afternoon," I answered. "I didn't want to tell them when I got here. I didn't feel good," The elevator doors opened and we headed out to the parking lot.

We got in the car and I told Selena which way to go.

"How far are you?" Selena asked me.

"Well, I got checked here in the hospital and they said four weeks, but I don't think I'm that far, which does mean I do have some time before I start showing. I mean, if I am four weeks pregnant than that means I got pregnant the first time Logan and I slept together," I explained.

"You think they messed up?"

"Just the weeks though.I think I might actually be three weeks, which is not much of a difference, but still,,,, I left for a week and the week before... yeah, Logan and I slept multiple times, which mean when I found out I was two weeks and I've been here for about a week, which makes it three weeks. I'll just have the obstetrician tell me. I don't even want to think right now..."

"Well, it doesn't matter how far are you. I am still very excited!" Selena exclaimed making me smile.

"Why can't other people be as excited as you are? You're the best!"

"Because I already live my little dimples snickerdoodle!"

I laughed at her comment.

"Do you think Logan is going to be excited?" Selena asked after a while.

"Yeah," I answrred with a smile on my face. "I think he is going to be overjoyed," If he wakes up...

"Have you two talked about starting a family?"

"Not, really. We talked about moving in together, so we would be able to see each to see each other everyday. We never talked about starting a family, but I'm happy. I think he is going to be happy," I said smiling.

We got to the doctor's office at 6:20 and he took me in early.

"Mrs. Dupri?" He asked.

"Ms. Dupri," I corrected him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Don't worry," I assured him.

"Well, I'm Dr. Singh and I'll be your obstetrician. Do you want to get started or are we going to wait for the dad?"

"My boyfriend is in the hospital..." I said slowly.

I laid down on the small bed and wauted for him to start. We got started and I was pretty damn nervous. Selena sat by me and took my hand. Dr. Singh, put gelbon my belly and rubbed it over my belly gently.

"Today, we are just going to check your blood pressure, how the baby is doing, how far are you, and talk about your health," Dr. Singh said and I slowly nodded my head.

He turned the lights off so I could see the screen better.

"So this," he pointed at something in the screen, "is your baby. The baby is really small. Right now the bah is the size of a grape," my smile grew bigger and bigger each time.

"The size of a grape?" Selena asked amused.

Dr. Singh let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I Ms. Dupri, I can tell you that you are three weeks along. You're due date is on June 22nd," I knew it.

He continued looking at the screen.

"Everything seems to be okay with you and he baby," he said turning the lights back on. He checked my blood pressure and then we talked about my health.

"Excuse me to be asking, but why is your boyfriend in the hospital?" Dr. Singh asked.

"He got in an accident and he is in...a coma," he studied my face.

"In order for the baby to be healthy," he said, "you have to be healthy. I don't want you to be stressing out. Is not good for the baby. I also need you to be eating healthy, no junk food," he started listing.

"Ha! You don't get to eat junk food!" Selena laughed at me.

Dr. Singh laughed a bit.

"No junk food and no excuses to eat junk food," he said.

"What about cravings?" I asked and he laughed.

"No junk food," he repeated. "You need to eat fruit, salads, and deli meats. Try to avoid eating eggs, sushi, fish, and caffeine in not good during a pregnancy," Dr. Sing informed me.

"Okay. So everything is okay? With the baby?" I aske him.

"Yes, ma'am. Everything is okay. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one question. Am I allowed to work like I do?"

"Ms. Dupri, I know you're a singer. I know you tour, but I wouldn't recommend touring right now. You can work. Just make sure you take breaks and again, don't stress too much. That's bad," he saw warned me.

"Okay. Thank you," I stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll see you on October 24th. That's in two weeks," he informed me.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," I said.

"You too. Take care!" We went back to the car and Selena started driving back to the hospital.

I really can't and won't stop smiling.

"I can't wait to come back!" I said excitedly.

"That was so cute. My little dimples snickerdoodle is the size of a grape! That is so cute!" Selena exclaimed.

She kept ob driving and then made a turn, which didn't take us to the the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I asked her confused.

"To eat. You have to eat regularly. Dr. Singh said to," she reminded me.

"Selena, I want to go back to Logan," I said annoyed.

"Chill, we're just going to go eat and then go back to the hospital. Bridgit, Logan is in a coma. You don't know when he will wake up.

I know she's right, so I didn't try to fight her.

We went to eat and of course, Selena made me order a salad and lemonade.

"I am going to hate eating this all the time. I mean, I can't avoid eating eggs," I said. I really live my baby with all my heart, but I love my junk food and eating anything I want. Who doesn't get cravings while pregnant. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to make jmit without eating my junk food. See this is why I need Logan.

He would help me with all of this.

"How is the salad? I've never tried one,' Selena joked and I rolled my eyes.

"You are being such a bitch," I said joking, of course. "Whenever you get pregnant I'm going to be laughing at you..." I warned her.

"You wouldn't. You love me,"

"You love me," I mocked her and she laughed.

The waiter came to ask if we needed anything and we said no. He insisted on getting us something else, but we refused to. I think he was hitting on us.

We continued eating and we stayed there talking.

"So when are you moving out?" Selena asked. "Not that I want you to leave," she quickly added making me laugh.

"Remodeling is going to be done in about a week and a half. I'll have my stuff get moved once things start wrapping up and I'll probably be getting out of the apartment by the end of, not this week, but the next. Probably before I go to my next appointment," she pouted.

"I don't want you to move," she begged. "Please, stay," she took my hand and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You and Justin can move in with me. You know that, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I think you need your privacy," she answered.

"What about Harper?"

"Harper is engaged. Plus, I don't know what problem she has with me..."

"She has been so annoying lately," Selena agreed.

"Yupp..."

"So I want to ask you something?" Selena said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What are you going to do about your dad and your step dad?"

"Well, if they want to be in my and my baby's life than they can, but they have to apologize. I can't believe they told me I was stupid and what was I thinking. It really hurt me. It still hurts me that they don't support me. They are not being the greatest they could be. I mean, my dad got mad since before I got pregnant... But still... I'm his daughter," I said cracking at the end.

Selena then got a phone call from Justin.

"Really?" She started saying. "Yeah, we are done eating we just need to pay. Okay...okay... we'll be there as fast as I can..." she hung up and then turned to look at me smiling.

"What?" I asked her.

"He woke up,"

"What?" I said smiling even more.

"He woke up!"

"Oh my god!" I said excitedly. "Come on, let's go!" I quickly said. We payed and headed to the car quickly. "I can't believe he woke up!" I said as I got in the car.

"It's awesome! And he woke up the day you saw the baby for the first time," Selena started the car and drove towards the hospital. This is the best day of my life. I can't wait to see him and tell him about our baby.

"Do you think he is going to be mad at me?" I asked Selena after a few minutes of being in the car.

"Of course, not. Bridgit, he loves you and if he ends up being mad at you, than he is stupid!"

"But all of this was my fault. His accident... it was all my fault. I shouldn't have left!" I started crying. Hormones. They are probably going to get worse.

"Hey, don't cry," Selena said softly. "It's not and it wasn't your fault. Stop thinking that. He loves you and youlove him," she assured me.

She's right. He can't be mad at me.

She parked and then we hurried to the elevator. We went up to the second floor where Justin and Kendall were.

"Is he awake right now?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson are up there with him. I haven't seen him..."

"Just Mr. and Mrs. Henderson?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlos and Harper came, but they left with James to eat lunch. Your parents are down in the cafeteria..." ughh... I did not want to see ny parents. Except my mom. She actually is happy for me and I really appreciate it.

"Where were you?" Kendall asked.

"I'll tell you, but don't ask question because all I want to do is go up to see Logan," I said and he and Justin nodded. "I'm... I'm pregnant," I told both of them.

"What?" Both of them asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I slowly said hoping they wouldn't get mad.

"Congratulations!" Both of them hugged me, which made me feel happy.

I quickly went to the elevator and headed up.

I am very nervous to see Logan. I walked out of the elevator and towards his room. I knocked on his door and slowly went in. He was by himself now. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson must have gone down while I was coming up.

"Hey," I said sotly.

"Umm... hi," he said confused.

Oh god... Please don't let him be mad at me. It would totally crush me.

"How do you feel?" I asked him walking towards him.

"Good, I guess," I smiled at him.

He kept looking at me, which made me nervous. All I want to do is kiss him and tell him about our baby, but it makes me really nervous...

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure. Anything!" I quicky answered him.

"Who are you?"

 **Don't hate me.**

 **Have an excellent day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _Previously..._

 _He kept looking at me, which made me nervous. All I want to do is kiss him and tell him about our baby, but it makes me really nervous..._

 _"Can I ask you a question?" He asked._

 _"Sure. Anything!" I quicky answered him._

 _"Who are you?"_

I felt my heart shatter once he asked me that question.

"What do you mean who am I?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are...?" He said also confused.

My breathing started getting and heavier and heavier. I obviously didn't feel good. How can he not know who a I am?

"How can you not know who I am?" I almost cried. My breathing still heavy.

"I'm sorry-"

"Bridgit," Kendall rushed in the room. He looked at me and shot me a sad smile.

"Kendall?" Logan asked confused.

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" Kendall asked as he came towards me because he saw that I didn't feel good.

"Okay...I guess..." Logan answered.

Then Kendall whispered to me, "Mrs. Henderson said that the doctor told her and Mr. Henderson that Logan doesn't remember the last six months..." Oh god...

Why do bad things have to happen to me?

First, my dad and my step dad don't support me and tell me how stupid I am. Now, I have to deal with this? How can he not remember me? How is Logan supposed to know that he and I are having a baby? He doesn't even know who I am.

I didn't sat anything. All I did, was get out of that room and headed to the nearest bathroom. I didn't want people to see me crying. Kendall called after me, but I didn't bother turning around.

After that, I went to the waiting room where Selena and Justin were waiting.

"He doesn't don't who I am!" I cried and Selena hugged me. "Get me out of here...?" I begged then we left.

I just needed to be in my room by myself.

 **Kendall's POV**

"What's going on?" Logan asked once Bridgit got out of the room.

"You crashed and hit your head bad. Doctor told us you were in a coma... You've been in a coma for four days... When you woke up-" he interrupted me.

"The doctor asked me a lot of question..." he finished for me.

"Yeah. Logan, the doctor said that you lost the last six months from your memory... You don't remember what has happened in the last six months, and trust me, A LOT has happened..." he looked at me confused.

"Is Camille here? I want to see her..." Logan changed the topic.

"No, Logan. She is not here... You broke up with her," I told him and his eyes widened.

"No, I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"Logan, I told you. You lost some of your memory... You broke up with her because she cheated on you,"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes, she did. I know it's confusing but trust me, you broke up with her. You actually... You actually have a girlfriend now..." I didn't know if saying this to him was good.

"Kendall, Camille and I are dating!"

"Logan, you lost your memory. You and Camille aren't dating!" I said frustrated. Then without thinking, I blurted out, "The girl who was here a few minutes ago is your girlfriend," he looked at me as if I was crazy. "She is your girlfriend," I said softly.

"Is that why she lookes hurt when I told her I didn't remember her?"

 **Logan's POV**

"Is that why she lookes hurt when I told her I didn't remember her?" I asked still thinking.

I don't know what's happening. Kendall says I lost my memory. Well, not all of it just the previous six months. He says Camille and I aren't dating because she cheated on me, but I don't know what to believe.

That girl that was here. She. She's beautiful. And if Kendall is saying the truth, and she is my girlfriend then I'd give myself credit for choosing a girl like her because sheis truly beautiful.

"Yeah. Logan you may not believe me, but you love her with all your heart. And I mean love her as in you love her," my eyes widened.

"Do you mean she and I-?" I didn't want to ask.

"You two already slept together... She loves you and you love her. And she has something important to talk to you about..." what could it be?

"Can you go get her?"I finally said after a few minutes. I trust Kendall. He's my best friend, so I know he is saying the truth. That girl is my girlfriend.

"Yeah!" Kendall quickly anaand headed out of the room.

What did she need to talk about with me? Had I proposed to her? I have no idea what's going on. She is really pretty and nice, for what I noticed when she walked into the room. How could I forget her though...If I really love her?

Kendall returned around seven minutes later.

"Where is she?" I asked him since I didn't see her come in.

"She didn't feel good. Her brother, Justin, and her friend, Selena, took her back to their apartment..." Kendall answered.

"Where is her apartment at?"

"She lives at the Palm Woods,"

"At the Palm Woods?" I asked and he nodded. "Don't tell me she and I live together?" I asked scared.

"You don't live with her, but you really need to talk to her. It's important and I can't tell you anything..." Kendall said.

"When can I get out of here?"

Once I asked that question, the doctor and my parents showed up.

"Well, Logan I suppose you know what's going on?" The doctor said.

"Not really... I don't get anything. Just that I lost some of my memory..." I answered still confused...

"This should be temporary... Time by time and day by day, you will start to remember," doctor added looking at some papers.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"If you want, I can let you out at 10:00 p.m. It's only 8:05 p.m.," the doctor told me.

"I really want to get out of here..." I said.

The doctor did end up letting me leave. My parents informed me that they had booked an apartment at the Palm Woods so I could stay with them. They're going to stay with me until I get better. I didn't want them to though. They live in Texas and my sister goes to school over there. They told me not to worry about it though because she's staying at my aunt's house.

"Can one of you go call her?" I asked my mom, dad, and Kendall, once we got to the apartment.

"I think she needs to rest, honey," my mom said.

"I need to talk to her and ask her questions!" I insisted.

"She really needs to rest," Kendall answered me. I guess they were right... I wanted to talk her though. She is the only one that could make me remember... I think...

I don't get any of this. I don't know what to think. I'm really confused.

They handed me my things and then left. I sat there and then took my phone. If that girl is my girlfriend, then she should be in my contacts and pictures. But there was one problem, no one told me her name. I went to my pictures and yeah, she's in most of my pictures and... we look... VERY happy together. Am I really in love with her?

I couldn't sleep that night well. I wanted to talk to her. What did she need to tell me that Kendall said is important?

The next day, Kendall said he would take me to her apartment. On our way to her apartment, Camille appeared and it made... happy because as far as I remember, she is my girlfriend, well she's not, but I don't remember.

"How are you?" She asked. "Are you on your way to see that stupid new girlfriend of yours?" She's being rude. "I told you I was sorry for cheating on you, but it just happened..." well, she just confirmed that everything Kendall said is true.

Kendall told me to ignore her and to continue walking. I was walking slow though...I didn't have enough energy...

We knocked on her apartment door and a guy answered.

"Logan, how are you?" He asked. I felt really weird because I didn't remember him either.

"Good..." I answered slowly.

"I know you don't remember me, but it's on in. Bt the way, I'm Justin," we walked in and I started looking for the girl.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked Justin.

"In her room, she doesn't want to come out," Justin answered.

"Hey, Logan. I know you don't remember me, but I'm Selena," she came and gave me hug. When did I meet these new people? It's weird not knowing who they are.

"Hi... yeah... I'm sorry for not remembering you guys... I feel bad about it," I said awkwardly.

"It's okay," both of them answered at the same time.

"Are you here to see her?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, but can I ask a quick question? It's kind of stupid but it's necessary...?" I said.

"What is it?" Justin asked

"What's her name?" I still didn't know her name.

"Bridgit. Bridgit is her name..." Selena answered.

"I'll go get her," Justin said walking away. I was very nervous to see her. I mean, I don't remember her and she's my girlfriend. Why did this have to happen?

Justin came back around three minutes later, but she didn't come.

"She doesn't want to come out..." Justin said.

"Why?" I asked confused

"She knows you don't remember her... She feels bad..." he said. It makes me feel bad.

"But I need to talk to her. Kendall said she has to tell me something important..." I wasn't planning to leave until I talked to her. I asked where her room is and then I walked towards her room.

I knocked on her door. She didn't answer the first time. I really want t to talk to her. She can help me remember. I knocked again.

"I don't want to see anybody!" She said loud enough so she could be heard.

"Not even me?" I said loud enough so she could hear me. There was silent for a moment. She didn't open the door though... "Bridgit, open the door... Please... I need to talk to you. You're the only one that can help me remember..." Again, there was silence.

She opened the door and I noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair in a pony tails and she's wearing sweats. I looked at her and smiled. Half a smile appeared on her face.

"I know I don't remember you and I know that you're upset, but let's just talk. You're the only one that can help me remember..."

"How am I suppose to do that?" She asked softly.

"Let's talk about us. Tell me how we met, tell me about us. Kendall said that you had something important to tell me..."

She inhaled and exhaled.

"You want to come in?" She asked and I nodded. She walked towars her bed and sat down. I walked in her room and closed the door. I walked towards her and sat in bed next to her.

"So what about us should I know?"

"Well first thing. We started dating nine days after we met-" she started talking, but I interrupted her.

"That's ridiculous. I would never just start dating someone like that. I would take my time..." I said, which was probably not a good idea.

"You know what? I don't feel like talking now. She stood up and made me stand up and then she gently pushed me out of her room.

"Bridgit-"

"Just leave!" She said almost screaming.

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Have a magnificent day!**

 **:):)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Well first thing. We started dating nine days after we met-" I started talking, but he interrupted me._

 _"That's ridiculous. I would never just start dating someone like that. I would take my time..." he said, which was probably not a good idea._

 _"You know what? I don't feel like talking now," I stood up and made him stand up and then I gently pushed me out of him room._

 _"Bridgit-"_

 _"Just leave!" I said almost screaming._

How is this supposed to work? He told me to tell him about us yet he doesn't believe me? This was a total mistake, I shouldn't have started dating him, but then I think about everything that had happened and I don't regret it. I love him. I really do.

I don't regret being with him. We're having a baby. A little miracle and I'm already in love with my baby so much.

 **Logan's POV**

"What happened?" Kendall asked once he saw me walking into the living room.

"We started talking and she mentioned that we started dating nine days after we met and I didn't believe her," I said.

"And you told her that?" Selena asked.

"All I said was that I wouldn't start dating someone that fast," I defended myself.

"You're so stupid!" Selena said walking away. Well, that kind of hurt.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, is Bridgit here?" a guy walked in.

"Yeah, she's in her room. You can go see if she wants to talk to you..." Justin said. Wait, that was one of the Jonas Brothers.

He walked away and then Kendall looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"If you still had your memory, you wouldn't be allowing him to go see Bridgit," he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why not?" I asked still confused.

"Because you get pretty jealous... Rumors started swirling around that Joe Jonas wanted to date your girl. You got pretty jealous, and now that you don't remember her and Joe is going to find out that you don't remember her, then he is going to try to console her and you are going to end up losing her," Kendall said. I did feel bad... I mean, if I do love her, which now with everything that's happening, I think I do, I don't want to lose her. I really don't.

"Selena, you left them alone?" Justin asked as Selena walked into the living room.

"Yeah, why not? He makes her feel good," she said sitting down,

"I'm the one that is supposed to make her feel good!" I said frustrated.

"Then go talk to her," but as soon as Kendall said that, Bridgit and Joe walked out and quickly left before Selena, Justin, Kendall, and I had the chance to ask questions.

"Did you just see that? You're going to end up losing her!" Justin told me.

"You were the one that told him to go see her," I told Justin.

"Yeah, I thought Selena was going to stay there..." he defended himself.

We all turned to look at Selena.

"She told me to leave!" She said raising her hands.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

"Thanks, Joe. You always know how to cheer me up," I said as Joe opened the door to his car for me.

"You're welcome," he smiled. He closed the door and then he got in the car and started driving. "Where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter," I said putting my seat belt on.

"You want to go to my apartment and make some breakfast?" He asked. I got nervous, for a bit but then I agreed to go to his apartment.

As he drove, I noticed he would turn to look at me occasionally. I had told him that Logan had lost his memory and I also told him that I'm pregnant. It took him by surprise but he is excited for me. He says it's going to be fun having a 'little dude or little lady' at the studio, which made me smile for real.

"Wow, your apartment is HUGE,' I said as I walked in. He closed the door and motion me to his living room.

"Yeah , bought it when I was eighteen..."

"You've had this since you were eighteen?" I asked him and he nodded. "My parents would have never let me move at that age..." I said making him laugh.

"My parents were relieved to see me go..."

"I'm sure they were," I joked.

We ended up making pancakes and I'll be the first to say that the pancakes were the best in the history of pancakes.

"We should open a restaurant. You and me, what do you say?" Joe asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I say we do it in twenty years," I said laughing.

"Deal," he winked at me making me blush a little bit.

"So, what's going on in Joseph Adam Jonas's life?" I asked making him laugh.

"Well, right now trying to cheer up the girl he likes," he responded and there was silence.

I looked at him and said, "She really appreciates you doing that," he smiled.

 **XXXX**

 **Logan's POV**

 **4:45 p.m.**

"Anyone want to tell me where my 'girlfriend' is?" I asked putting quotation marks around the word 'girlfriend.'

"Dude, if you still had your memory... You would be looking for her under rocks..." Carlos said. He and this other weird girl... Harper... had gotten to Bridgit's apartment about forty minutes after she left.

"Well, she did leave upset..." Kendall reminded me.

"I know!" I almost shouted.

Maybe I was a little jealous even though I really don't remember her. She is such a beautiful girl. I think she's amazing.

"Maybe we should call her and tell her something to make her come back..." Justin suggested.

Then Selena asked, "Like what?"

I mean, she still needs to tell me something. She hasn't said anything to me though. Well, we haven't had an actual time to talk.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

I've been with Joe almost all day. It's been fun hanging out with him. He is so sweet.

We've been watching movies all day and actually, Nick is also with us.

"Bridgit, your phone keeps vibrating," Joe informed me.

"Can you hand it to me, please?" I asked and he did. He told me I could go to his room and talk there, which I did.

I went in and locked the door.

 _"Logan?" I asked confused._

 _"Love, where are you? I need to talk to you..." love?_

 _"Um... are you okay?" I asked still confused._

 _"No, I was walking back to my apartment, but then I decided that I had to talk to you, and on my way I bumped into someone and I fell and hit my head and I'm really confused..."_

 _"Where are you?" I asked._

 _"I came to you apartment because I needed to see you. I don't want you to be mad because of what happened that morning... Justin and Selena were here but they just left. Please, come back..." does he remember now?_

 _"Okay... I will. I'll be there soon..." I said hanging up,_

I went back to the living room and informed Joe and Nick that I had to leave. I'm really confused by what's going on... Logan didn't remember me this morning and now he does? I mean, the doctor did say he could remember at any time or any day.

Nick told me to take his car and I did.

On my way back to the Palm Woods, I tried calling the guys and Selena, but they didn't pick up the phone.

"Hey," I said slowly walking in my apartment. Logan quickly got up and rushed towards me. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you, love..." he said still hugging me.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do... I had this weird feeling that I didn't remember anyone but then I hit my head and your brother brought me here and then he and Selena left," he said confused.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him, but my arms were still around his waist and his were too.

"Yeah, especially since you're here..." he smiled at me making me smile.

He started to lean closer to me and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine. I smiled through out the long and passionate kiss.

"What happened?" Logan asked catching his breath.

"You where... in an accident and you hit your head. You lost your memory, but I guess it came back..." he looked at me confused. "Can you tell me what happened on September 14th?" I suddenly asked him.

"Umm... My birthday... you gave me a motorcycle and you and I made love for the first time..."

I smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

We sat down and talked for about forty five minutes. After a while, I sat on his lap and kissed him. I really did miss him a lot.

"Baby, take me to my room. Make me love..." I whispered to him placing a kiss on his neck.

"Right now?" He asked confused. "What if Selena and Justin come?"

"They won't come right now..." I assurdd him.

"I don't think it's-"

"Logan, come on, baby. We haven't been together in a while and then you didn't remember me and you do... Please?"

He looked at me and stood up and carried me bridal style to my room.

"Wait, are you going to be able to dovit? I mean, you were in a car accident..." I asked hkm.

"I'm better now," he smiled at me.

He put me down and started to take my shirt off. Good thing I wasn't showing yet. I still have to tell him about our little angel.

Once he removed my shirt, he started placing kisses on my neck and shoulders while I undid the zip of his jeans. I like this. It's slow and sweet.

I helped him take off his jeans and he did the same. He does seem nervous, but I don't know where that is coming from. I mean, this is obviously not the first time we've been together.

"Baby," I moaned as he bit on my neck. He placed me down in the bed and got on top of me. I'm not a sex freak, but I really did miss doing this with him. He makes me feel special. Logan is my entire life.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he placed kisses down my body. Tingles ran all over my body as he placed a kiss on my stomach. It was realy cute for me but not for him because he obviously doesn't know that we are having a baby.

"Thank you, hot stuff," I said arching my body a little.

He placed kisses down my body and he was VERY hesitant to pull my underwear down, but he did. He kept placing kisses down my legs as he brought my underwear down. He came back up making sure he placed a kiss on through out my body. He brought his lips back to mine.

"Logan," I moan into his mouth. He placed his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra. He took it off and placed kisses on my breasts.

I helped him take take his boxers off. He repositioned himself and slowly went in making me moan.

"I love you, baby," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

We continued making love until we were both worn off. I don't if it was the pregnancy, but I got tired faster than usual.

He wrapped me around his arms and we were face to face.

"What?" I asked softly as he kept looking at me.

"I loved being with you. You're so beautiful. Amazing. I love you..." I smiled and brought my head down because I got a bit shy at what he said.

"Stop..." I blushed and he gave me a kiss while still holding me close to him.

After about thirty minutes, we changed and then sat in my bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want us to move in together?"

"I asked you to move in with me?" He askd confused.

"Yeah, don't you remember? It was also on that morning..." I said.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, totally. I think we should move in together..." he said making me smile.

"Well, we can talk about that later... I have something important to tell you..."

I had to tell him that I am pregnant. If I don't do it now... He'll get mad that I didn't tell him sooner...

This is completely going to change our lives.

"Logan..."

"What?" He asked softly and sweetly.

This is really hard to say.

"I'm pregnant,"

"What?"

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **I'll try me very best to update soon!**

 **Have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I've been pretty busy with school and after school activities.**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **One week later**

"Babe, can you bring those boxes in?" I asked Logan.

We are finally moving in together. The house that I bought didn't take the two weeks that we were supposed to take. Logan is, of course, moving in with me and I am super excited. Except for the fact that he has been acting VERY differently. I mean, he is still very sweet to me, but there's something that he is hiding. And it's not just him. It the others too. They always stop talking whenever they see me walking towards them, which is pretty weird and shady to me.

"Yeah, just give me second," he shouted from the outside.

Logan said it wasn't fair that I had paid the house by myself, but I told to worry about it because what matters to me is that he and I are finally moving in.

Also, Simon and Gustavo met up and came up with a statement to release for my pregnancy. But at the last minute, I decided to not tell anybody I was pregnant. I want to enjoy my pregnancy as much as I can without having people judging me. I want to enjoy the first few months of my pregnancy with Logan. We deserve some privacy and I don't want it to be taken away.

Simon and Gustavo tried convincing Logan and I but it obviously didn't work. They said it's good publicity, but I really don't care about that right now. I really don't want to be bothered. I want to have a few first relaxing months without people or fans giving me dirty looks because I would totally hate that. Plus, why do I have to announce my pregnancy? It's my personal life.

Logan and I are having a baby. I want to enjoy it.

"Where do you want this?" Logan said holding a box.

"Logan, it's labeled 'Kitchen' so in the kitchen," I said irritated, which I didn't even plan for my words to come out the way they did. "Sorry, mood swings are kicking in," I apologized.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I love you," he said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too,"

Logan took the baby news very well. He was shocked at the beginning and didn't know what to say, but then he started getting excited, which made me very happy.

 _"Logan..."_

 _"What?" He asked softly and sweetly._

 _This is really hard to say._

 _"I'm pregnant,"_

 _"What?"_

 _He stared at me for the longest time and it made me very nervous._

 _"You're preg-pregnant?" He stuttered._

 _I nodded my head slowly and then he placed his hands on my stomach._

 _"How-From-" he didn't know what to say. "How far are you?" He finally asked._

 _"3 weeks and a few days..." I said._

 _He stayed quiet for a few seconds as if he was thinking._

 _"This is great!" He finally said. I've been waiting to hear those words. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "We're having a baby!" He exclaimed still hugging._

 _"Are you really? I don't want you to be mad..." I said._

 _"Of course I'm excited! I'm not mad..." he assured me and gave me a kiss, which I gladly returned._

 _"I love you," I whispered to him._

 _"I love you too," he hugged me again._

"Is that the last box?" I asked Logan as he walked in our house again.

"Nope, three more boxes," he said placing the box on the floor. He went back out.

I went to the closest box and opened it to get everything out of it. I opened the box and it almost gave me a heart attack. It did give me anxiety.

The box is full of pictures of Spencer and I.

"Logan!" I shouted so he could hear me. He rushed through the door carrying another box.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"Who gave you this box to put in your car?" I asked him

"All the boxes were together. I don't know who put it with the other. Why? Is there something missing?"

"No, it's full of pictures of me and my ex boyfriend," I said annoyed by the situation.

"What?" He walked towards me and saw all the pictures... He closed the box and took it with him. "I'm going to throw this away," he told me.

"I don't care what you do with it. Just take it away," I said. I walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. I'm very exhausted.

Logan came into the living room around five minutes later.

"You okay?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Exhausted," I answered. He leaned closer and placed his lips on mine. I brought him closer to me as I laid completely down on the couch. He got on top of me without breaking our kiss. "You're such a charmer. You know that, right?" I asked him.

"I've heard it from a million girls," he said and I smacked his arm. "But never the way you say it," he winked at me and gave me another kiss. He then got off and stood up. "Stay here and relax. I'll start taking the things out of the boxes, okay?"

"Okay," I said softly. He gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

I stayed sitting down for about fifteen minutes, but I got bored and went to help Logan with the things.

"Love, can you take me to get frozen yogurt?" I asked Logan.

"Baby, you really want frozen yogurt at 2:45 p.m.?" He asked checking his watch.

"Umm..." I said irritated. "I'm pregnant and I get cravings. Your kid wants frozen yogurt," I said very annoyed. Yupp, the mood swings are coming.

"'Your kid' I love the sound of that," he is so sweet. Makes my heart melt.

"Please take me to frozen yogurt?" I begged.

"I can't say 'no' to you so yeah, I'll take you..." he said giving me a kiss. "By the way, do you think we should have a dinner tonight? Invite our friends?"

"Yeah... what do you want me to cook?"

"No, I don't want you working too much. We'll just make hamburgers and hot dogs outside in the grill," he said.

"Okay. We already went grocery shopping, so we just need to buy the meat, sausage and buns," I said.

"I think we have enough buns," Logan said placing his hands on my butt.

"Logan Henderson you are being very inappropriate..." I joked.

After we were done settling everything in, he took me to buy frozen yogurt and then we went to buy the things we needed. Logan called his friends and his family, who were still here. I called my friends, except for Harper, and my brothers. I did not call my parents because they are still being rude to me. Well except my mom. She has being full supportive.

 **Harper's POV**

"So they called you all and none of the two called me?" I asked hurt.

"In Bridgit's defense," Selena started talking, "you've been pretty rude towards her,"

"She ruined my engagement," I argued.

"How? She wasn't even here!" Justin defended his sister.

"Yeah, you can't blame her," Carlos agreed.

Great. My fiance doesn't agree with me.

"Plus, she didn't ruin your engagement. You decided that she ruined it your engagement for yourself..." James said.

"So don't blame her," Jo added.

"Because you've already have said enough to her," Kendall finished.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. She's mad,"

"Don't worry, baby. You are, of course, coming with me..." Carlos said taking my hand in his.

So technically I still think Bridgit is a bitch and ruined my engagement to Carlos. It's all her fault. I don't want to see her, but I want to be with Carlos, so I'm going. I do feel bad for her because Franco and Bob are mad because she got pregnant, but still...

"Do you guys think the plan is working out?" Selena asked.

"I hope so," Kendall replied.

"And she better not find out," James added. "She would never talk to us again..."

The guys, including Logan and Selena, made a plan that involves Bridgit. I know the plan and I don't think is very nice but whatever...

 **Bridgit's POV**

"Should we get pickles?" Logan asked.

"Eww, no..." I answered and he let out a small laugh.

"Is it the pregnancy?" He asked.

"I don't like pickles! They're disgusting..." I said and he laughed while giving me a kiss.

"We are buying pickles!" he insisted. "I love pickles," I gave him a look making him laugh again.

"Wait! Before we leave let's go get some ice cream, grapes, and chocolate!"

"This is going to be a long pregnancy, right?"

"You're going to like. Because," I got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm kind of craving being with you right now," he laughed again.

"Then I can't wait till tonight," he winked at me.

We went to get the ice cream I wanted and then we payed and headed back home.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Logan asked me.

"Logan, I don't want to talk about that," I said looking out the window. I felt his hand reaching my hand and our fingers intertwined. He pulled my hand towards him, while I was still looking out the window, and he placed a kiss in it making me smile a bit.

"It's going to be okay," he assured me. "I'm here for you," he said.

"I know. I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too,"

We got back home and settle the thing we needed for the food in the backyard. It was now 6:45 and all the guys, Selena, and also Harper arrived.

"Hey, my pregnant sister-in-law!" James hugged me.

"I'm not your sister-in-law..." I said.

"How can you say that?" James said hurt by my words.

"I mean... Hey brother-in-law!" I pretended to be happy and excited.

They all walked and headed to the backyard.

"They'll be your brothers-in-law soon," Logan hinted at me.

"Stopppp, baby," I said blushing. He gave me another kiss.

We were walking back to the others, but the door bell rang again. I went to open the door and it was Joe, Nick, Kevin, Simon, and my mom.

"Hey!" I said excited to see them all.

Kevin walked in and hugged me and so did Nick. Simon and my mom walked in and as my mom hugged Logan. Joe walked in and hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek, which I think Logan noticed because he quickly walked towards me...

"Everyone else is in the backyard..." Logan said glaring at Joe.

We walked towards the backyard and Logan held me close to him, but he went off once he saw me talking to my mom.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

"Good. The baby keeps mommy very hormonal..." I said placing my hand in my belly. I love talking to my baby. It's the best feeling in the world...

"I can't wait till I get to carry my grand-son or grand-daughter," my mom said excitedly.

"I know. I'm very excited!" I said sitting down next to Nick.

We had three tables set up. One for the things Logan needed and one where my brothers and the other guys where sittinf at and one where I was with Nick, Joe, Simon, Kevin, and my mom.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked me.

"Good, how about you?" He gave me a look making me laugh.

We talked and then we joined the two tables together so we could all be sitting together.

 **I'll try to update soon you guys!**

 **Have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"You want to eat already?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Nope, I'm not hungry,"

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure," I said.

I was still sitting next to Nick but the tables were put together, so everyone was basically together. Logan was by the grill with Kendall, Justin, James, and PJ. Simon was sitting next to me and he was talking about how my baby will be his biggest star. I love that they are being very supportive.

"Have you thought of any names?" Simon asked me.

"Not really. I mean, if it's a boy, I'm pretty sure Logan is going to want to name the baby Logan... I'm not sure about a girl name..." I answered.

"I'm happy that most of the people that you told are happy," Simon said. Of course, my dad and step-dad are being a bit too hard on me. "But we still think you should announce your pregnancy," he said.

"Maybe later," I said smiling.

Then my phone started ringing, but I quickly knew who was calling just by looking at the number. It's Spencer. How did he get my phone number? I had already changed my number and he got it again. The ringing stopped, but started just a few seconds after it stopped.

"Are you not going to answer?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know who it is..." I lied and turned the volume down.

After about twenty minutes everyone was already eating and Gustavo and Kelly had gotten here too. Gustavo wanted Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos to perform a song. So that should be fun.

"You want something else?" Logan asked me. Now he was sitting next to me instead of Nick.

"No, I'm good..." I said still nervous. I have been feeling weird ever since Spencer called. Then I started feeling dizzy. I stood up and walked to the bathroom that is near the kitchen. Almost nobody notice I walked inside because they were talking to one another. Of course, since Logan was next to me he did botice and followed me inside. I got on my knees and threw up. I thought being nauseous was only going to be in the mornings but I guess I was wrong.

"You okay?" Logan asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I got up and walked past him. I went up the stairs ans to our bathroom in our room. He, of course, came with me. I brushed my teeth and then sat on the bed and Logan sat next to me.

"You know it's only the beginning," he chuckled and I hit his arm playfully.

"Stop," I laughed.

"You want to stay here and rest?" He asked.

"No, I'm good," he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled giving him another kiss. "By the way, before we go down there I wanted to tell you that he kept calling earlier," I had to tell Logan. I just had to.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't answer, though..." I said.

"I'll take care of that, love. Don't worry. I don't want anything to happen to you and our baby," he smiled sweetly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist.

"You're the best!" I places my lips on his and we kissed without stopping.

We kissed for what felt forever. Then I pulled apart for air.

"I love you," he said and I smiled.

He intertwined our fingers then we headed down again.

"Dogs," Gustavo said once he saw Logan walking outside. Yeah, umm... so he calls the guys 'dogs' and 'monkey dogs'... It's interesting. "Sing the song already..."

The guys stayed where they were.

Kendall was next to Jo. Carlos was next to Harper, who I still don't talk to, and James was sitting on the left side of me and Logan was on the right side of me.

Then they started singing. Logan looking at me and our hands together. This is perfect.

 _I don't know why you always get so insecure_

 _I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

 _And why won't you believe me when I say_

 _That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

 _When you're looking at the magazines_

 _And thinking that you're just not good enough_

 _You're wrong, baby_

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

 _Why don't you know_

 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

 _It's what's underneath your skin_

 _The beauty that shines within_

 _You're the only one that rocks my world_

 _My cover girl_

 _Oh, my cover girl_

 _You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

 _Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

 _And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

 _Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

 _When you're looking at the magazines_

 _And thinking that you'll never measure up_

 _You're wrong, baby_

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

 _Why don't you know_

 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

 _It's what's underneath your skin_

 _The beauty that shines within_

 _You're the only one that rocks my world_

 _My cover girl_

 _Oh, my cover girl_

 _Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

 _Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

 _And when I see that face_

 _I'd try a thousand ways_

 _I would do anything to make you smile_

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

 _Why don't you know_

 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

 _It's what's underneath your skin_

 _The beauty that shines within_

 _You're the only one that rocks my world_

 _My cover girl_

 _Oh, my cover girl_

 _Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

 _Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

 _Whoa oh, my cover girl_

 _Whoa oh, my cover girl_

The guys finished singing and everybody clappd and I gave Logan a kiss.

"Liked it?" He asked.

"Loved it," I answered and he gave me another kiss.

"Hey, sis," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe you can sing on our album!" He said and I smiled at him.

Everybody left around 10:15 p.m. and Logan and I stayed cleaning outside.

"Are you feeling okay, babe?" Logan said once he saw me sitting down. The truth is that I've been getting dizzy a lot.

"Yeah, just getting a bit dizzy," I said. We were done cleaning already.

"Come on," he took my hand and then carried me bridal style to our room placing soft kisses on my cheek and neck along the way.

"Baby, you always know how to make me feel better," I said placing a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. Then he placed me down and I gave him a kiss.

"You want me to help you undress?"

"Yes, please," he tucked my hair behind my ear and placed a kiss om my neck. He started pulling my shirt up slowly and the he took it off. While he work on unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, I took his shirt off. And then I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and helped him take them off. "Are we going to celebrate that we are finally at our own place?" I asked him.

"You bet we are," he unclasped my bra and took my underwear off and I took his boxers off. He placed down in bed and crawled on top of me bringing the bed sheets over us. "I love you,"

"I love you more," I quietly moan.

After a few minutes, Logan was the one who was feeling weird. He laid next to me and I placed a kiss on his cheek"

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," he assured me.

He then got on top of me and places his lips on mine again.

 **XXXX**

"How is my handsome boyfriend this morning?" I asked Logan as I walked in our room with breakfast prepared.

"Baby, you're the BEST!" He said giving me a kiss.

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing," he answered. "Except for the fact that it was really weird not having to sleep in the same room as Kendall," he said making me laugh.

"Yeah..." I sat next to him and looked at the food. "This is going to be a hard pregnancy," I said before getting out of bed and rushing to rhe bathroom. Logan got on his knees too and placed his hands on my back.

"I'm going to be here with you baby, so don't worry..." he said as I was still looking down.

I brushed my teeth and again, sat on the bed with Logan sitting next to me.

"Do you want to have a boy or a girl?" Logan suddenly asked me.

"I've always wanted a boy first, but now, I really don't care as long as the baby is healthy..." I answered and he smiled.

"I can't wait until we go your next appointment!"

"Yeah, well you don't have to wait too long anymore..." I said.

We ate breakfast and then we each took a bath. I feel too lazy to do anything today.

"What do you want to do today?" Logan asked me.

"Ummm... I don't know..."

"Gustavo told the guys and I are yesterday that we have to hit the recording studio today..."

"Oh... I'll be fine... Don't worry..."

"I don't want to leave you alone..." he said taking my hands in his.

"How long are you going to be at the study for?" I asked.

"About two hours... You wanna come with me?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said.

I stood up and he he kept sitting looking at me.

"What?" I asked softly. He took my hand and pulled me slowly towards him. He kept on sitting down, but he hugged me. He placed his head on my stomach and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then he placed a kiss on my belly, which was really sweet.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love tou too," I said bending down to give him a kiss.

We talked for the next seven minutes and then we walked downstairs to leave. But when we opened the door, guess who was standing outside? Spencer! Oh my god. It's really annoying.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" I asked annoyed.

"That's him..." I heard Logan whispered to himself, which was werid because Logan has met him before...

"I came to see you... It took my forever to find your address..." he said only looking at me.

"Who gave you the address?" Logan asked sharply. I placed my hand in his shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm not talking to you," Spencer snapped. Logan lunged at him, but I stopped him.

"Logan, please..." I said.

"Get put of here and leave us alone," Logan warned him standing in front of me.

"I heard you're pregnant," Spencer said ignoring Logan. "We're having a baby," uhhh...

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"It's our baby," he said.

Now I was the one who lunged at him, but Logan grabbed me before I could slap the stupid face os Spencer.

"You're crazy!" I screamed at him.

"And you're even more crazy if you think I'm going to believe you," Logan added standing in front of me again. "Leave." Logan said making it very clear.

"Come on, baby. You know I'm not lying..." Spencer said, which resulted in me slapping him.

"Get out of here! Stay away from me or I'll call the police. I'm warning you, Spencer..." I said.

"You know that you and I have been seeing each other..."

"Stop lying!" I screamed at him.

"Look, I may not remember Bridgit, but I do believe that what we have is real and not even you can change my mind. From what my friends have told me, Bridgit and I love each other..." wait...

"What?" I asked looking at Logan.

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **BTR-cover girl**

 **Have an extraordinary day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Get out of here! Stay away from me or I'll call the police. I'm warning you, Spencer..." I said._

 _"You know that you and I have been seeing each other..."_

 _"Stop lying!" I screamed at him._

 _"Look, I may not_ remember _Bridgit, but I do believe that what we have is real and not even you can change my mind. From what my friends have told me, Bridgit and I love each other..." wait..._

 _"What?" I asked looking at Logan._

Did he just say that? He's kidding right?

"What did you say?" I turned to look at Logan.

"See, baby," Spencer took my hand, but I was too shocked to move. "He lied to you, and got you in bed with him..." Spencer continued.

This time I did remove his hand

"Leave, Spencer. I don't want to see you, leave, please..." I said.

"You heard her, get out!"

"You too, Logan," I snapped. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you. You and the others are the least people I want close to me. So leave," I said referring to the guys and Selena.

"No, baby-"

"Don't call me baby!" I snapped. "You lied to me and got me in bed saying you did remember me!" I kept screaming. My voice breaking most of the time.

"Bridgit, let me explain what happened..." Logan took my hand in his.

"Leave!" and then he left.

Both of them left.

How did he dare to do that? How did they all agreed to do that to me? I went up to my room and locked myself in there. I went to the bathroom and found a needle. I took it back to my room and then sat in the bed.

I stared at the needle intensely. I brought it closer to my wrist and then threw it across the room crying...

I couldn't do it... I'm pregnant now...

I have to take care of my baby...

 **Kendall's POV**

"Gustavo, I already sung my part like one million times!" I said very irritated.

"Kendall, I don't care. You do what I say. Now-"

"She found out!" Logan snapped walking in the studio. I took out the headphones and walked out of the booth.

"What's happening now, dog?" Gustavo asked.

"She found out! It slipped out of my mouth and know she knows!"

"Does she know that we helped too?" James asked.

"Yeah, she does! And I don't know what to do..."

"Did you try talking to her?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, but she kicked me out! I'm worried she'll do something bad!" Logan said freaking out.

"Dude, chill. Let's call Justin and Selena and asked them to meet us at your house," I said trying to be calm.

Poor Bridgit... We shouldn't have done this...

"You dogs can't leave!" Gustavo argued.

"Yes we can," we all said at the same time and then we left.

 **Logan's POV**

We are on our way back to my place and I don't even know what we are going to say. I know it was wrong to lie about me recovering my memory, but I wasn't lying when I said I love Bridgit. Even if I don't remember her... I feel it... Whenever I see her... Whenever I'm with her... Whenever she smiles at me... I know I love her.

It was very stupid of me to go along with this plan. I should have told her that I hadn't recovered my memory instead of lying to her.

Now I feel terrible.

We got to my place around 30 minutes later because of the traffic.

"How long have you been gone?" once the guys and I got out of the car.

"About an hour, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering..."

"Why didn't you guys go in?" I asked her, Harper, and Justin.

"Door is locked. She didn't come to open the door..." Harper said.

I got my keys and opened the door. Then we all walked in.

"Logan, you want to go up there...?" Selena asked me.

"Ummm..."

"I'll go," Justin said walking up the stairs.

He went out of sight and came back within one minute.

"She's not here," he said.

"What!?" I freaked out.

"Okay. Okay. Ummm," Kendall didn't know what to say. "Let's all-let's all just wait and calm down. She should come back soon," he added.

"Yeah, she'll be back soon and we will talk to her," James said.

I ignored them and took out my phone and dialed Bridgit. Then her phone started ringing in the kitchen.

"She left it here and she didn't her car, so someone came to pick her up," Justin said.

"Spencer?" Harper asked.

"Or the JoBros," Selena added.

"She wouldn't have left with Spencer," I said to Harper, "and Selena, yeah ummm... I think you might be right..."

"What if we called them?" Carlos asked.

"No, let's give her some time..." Justin said and we all agreed.

 **XXXX**

It's now 7 p.m. and Bridgit is not back yet since around noon when the guys and I got here. It's driving me crazy not knowing whefre she is. I want her to be okay.

The doorbell rang and I quickly went to open it. It was Nick and Joe.

"Is Bridgit here?" They asked.

"I thought she was with you guys..."

"She was," Nick said.

"Yeah, she called us early today and said she felt bad and that her stomach was hurting," Joe said as the others joined us by the door. "We took her to the hospital and she umm..." she stopped talking.

My heart beat started gaining speed. You could even hear it.

"She what?" I asked frustrated.

"Doctor told her she lost the baby," Joe finished.

"What?"

She lost the baby.

"What happened?" Selena asked since I couldn't speak anymore. This is my fault. All my fault.

"We took her to the doctor and she started bleeding. It was a miscarriage. Bridgit said her mom also had a miscarriage with her first baby, so she said it might be a family thing, We were at the hospital for about two hours and then we went to my apartment and we were there and Bridgit got out, and we thought she came back here..." Nick explained.

"We wanted to call you, Logan, when we were at the hospital, but she didn't let us..." Joe said.

"So you don't know where she is...?" I finally spoke.

"No, Kevin stayed back at the apartment incase she did get back... but he hasn't called..."

"We have to look for her. She can't be walking around after-" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

 **Next morning...**

 **6:07 a.m.**

I couldn't sleep last night without knowing where Bridgit was. We still don't know where she is... I fell asleep very late and I just woke up because my phone rang and I couldn't get it. I'm waiting for the call again.

The phone started ringing and I quickly answered.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Logan?" It's her._

 _"Baby, where are you?" I asked her._

 _"I lost the baby," she said ignoring my question._

 _"Love, everything is going to be okay," I tried to be as calm as I could._

 _"I lost the baby," she repeated sobbing. I just want to hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything is going to be okay._

 _"Love, where are you?"_

 _"It doesn't matter..."_

 _"Yes, it does. You need me and I need you... Tell me where you are... Please?"_

 _"You lied to me... You don't even know who I am... I-I don't even know why I called you," she said before hanging up._

I got out of bed and headed downstairs. The guys, Selena, and Harper stayed here and were probably still downstairs...

"She called me," I said walking in the kitchen were they all were except Harper and Carlos.

"And!?" Selena asked for more info.

"She didn't tell me where she is," I said frustrated.

"What about the phone number?" Justin asked.

I handed him my phone and he looked at the phone number from which Bridgit called me.

"This is from Denver," Justin said.

"Denver? Why would she go to Denver?" James asked confused.

"Let me see," Selena took my phone from Justin and looked at the number. Then she checked her phone. "This is Skylar's phone number... PJ's girlfriend... Bridgit IS in Denver," I took my phone and called Gustavo saying I had to borrow the private plane.

Selen, Justin, James and Kendall all came along and so did PJ. Bridgit's parents don't know anything.

We left at seven and arrived at Bridgit's house in Denver around 11:00 a.m. Denver time. Is not a long flight but the traffic is not good.

We walked in the house and sat in the living room.

"We should probably tell Skylar that we want to go see Bridgit..." Justin said.

"I want to see her already. Where does Skylar live?" I asked them.

"C'mon I'll drive," PJ said. We rented two cars at the airport.

As Justin opened the door, Bridgit was walking in.

"What are you guys doing here?" She quickly asked.

"Looking for you," Selena said. Bridgit turned around and started walking away, but I quicly caught up to her and grabbed her arm making her turn around.

"Let me go," she said harshly.

"I'm not letting go..." I answered her. The guys and Selena walked past us and got in one car and left leaving Bridgit and I alone. "Come on," I took her hand and walked back inside the house with her.

"Please go. I don't want to see you or anybody else," she said crying.

"We need to talk about the baby," I said.

"There is no baby!" She screamed and I pulled her closer to me and hugged her. She pulled away and ran towards her room and I followed her she tried to lock her room, but I didn't let her. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving you," I pulled her closer to me and placed my hand on her cheek while holding her with the other. Face to face. Looking at each other's eyes. I gave her a soft kiss and whispered things in between the soft, slow kisses I was giving her. I started taking her sweater off and once it was off, I noticed her arms. "Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I lost my baby...I lost you... I lost the only people I care about," she said with tears falling in her face.

"You didn't lose me, baby," I held her close to me.

"You don't know who I am..." she cried hugging me.

"I know I love you. And I do remember you. You help me remember... I get flashbacks all the time... I love you,"

"I love you too," she kept her arms around my waist but placed her lips on mine.

"You need to stop cutting," I said.

"I can't. I go crazy. I need something to help me ease the pain. I lost my baby. I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"You come to me!" I said my voice getting a bit louder. "You come to me," I repeated more calmly. She kept hugging me and gave me a kiss."Can we go home now?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Why?" I asked her.

"I want to stay here. At least for a few days. Logan, I lost our baby. I need some time to think. You go back home. I'm going to be fine. Plus, I'm still mad that you and the others lied to me..."

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" I asked her.

"Keep hugging me and tell me you love me," I let out a small laugh. I hugged her and brought her even closer to me.

"I love you," I whispered to her while still hugging her. "Better?"

"Better."

 **I'll update New Beginnings soon and this story as well.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Have a wonderful day :):):)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"I love you," I whispered to her while still hugging her. "Better?"_

 _"Better."_

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized for the hundredth time.

"Logan, I already told you I forgive you. You and the rest did it to make me feel better and I appreciate that..." I said. He still looked uncertain, so I placed my lips on his cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby," he gave me a kiss.

"Come on, let's go lay down," I took his hand and walked towards my bed.

We got in bed and snuggled close together. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head in his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's painful..." I said with a tear falling from my eyes.

"I know, baby. I was really excited and happy to start a family with you," he placed a kiss at the top of my head.

"I don't know what I did wrong..." I started crying,

"Hey, you did nothing wrong..." he said softly. "Maybe we just weren't ready to be parents... But just know that no matter what I love you with all my heart," I smiled and turned to give him a kiss.

"I love you with all my heart too," I said.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes then he started speaking.

"Marry me, Bridgit," he suddenly said.

"What?" I asked shocked. I stood up and he did too.

"Marry me...?"

"Logan, we don't have to do that, baby," I said.

"Why not? You love me and I love you,"

"I know, baby, but don't you think you're rushing this?" He took my hand and got down on one of his knees.

"No, baby. I don't have a ring right now, but please... Bridgit, do me the honor of marrying. I can't live without you. You make me a better person. You are my entire life. You are the best thing that has ever been mine. I love you. Marry me?"

"I don't need a ring," I said smiling.

"Are you say-" he said but I interrupted him

"It would be my honor to marry you," I accepted his proposal. His smile grew even bigger. I bent down and placed my hand on both sides of his cheeks. I placed my lips on his and he stood up and picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! You just made me so happy!" He said placing me down and giving me a kiss.

"I love you too, baby!" I said laughing.

"I promise you I'm going to do everything I can possibly do to make you happy," he said.

"I'm already happy. Just being with you makes me happy. I love you," I gave him another kiss.

We stayed in my room and got back in bed snuggling closer together. Logan makes me happy and sure maybe we weren't ready to be parents/ but I did get very excited. All I want in life is to be with Logan and have our own family. A little baby to take care of. A baby that I know Logan would spoil. Maybe we just had to wait until we were married to have a baby. I am never going to forget my little angel though. My bundle of joy.

"Logan?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm really upset. I'm very sad," I started sobbing again.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," he held me closer to him.

"But our baby," I cried.

"I know it's hard. I know. But trust me, you and I are going to be fine..."

"I don't want to go back,"

"Why not?"

"Because the only good thing that happened while being over there was meeting you. Nothing else happened over there. It's all misery..." I kept crying.

"Baby, you also have you career and now amazing fans," he said.

"I know, but also Spencer. He is not going to stop bothering us and I fear that that will tear us apart. I love you, and I don't want to lose you..."

"I'll deal with Spencer, love. You're never going to lose me. Understand that, okay?"

I nodded my head yes and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

 **XXXX**

 **Logan's POV**

"Don't tell me she left and you didn't stop her," Selena said as they arrived. I came back up to see if there was any food on the fridge and Bridgit stayed down in her room.

"No, she's down in her room. We're okay," I said to them.

"Is she mad at us?" Kendall asked.

"She's not mad at me, so no, she is not mad at y'all," I assured them.

"Great, so we're ready to go home...?" Justin asked.

"She wants to stay here for a while and I'm staying with her," I said.

"What?" James said.

"She doesn't want to go back. She wants some time alone. She doesn't even want me to stay, but I am," I explained.

"What about Gustavo? He is going to kill us," Kendall said.

"It'll be fine, don't worry," I assured him.

Gustavo can't get mad because of this.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 _"And so yeah... I know you told me I'm on a break until the album is released and I know I promised to start recording new song while on this break... I just can't go to the studio. I'm not feeling too well... But I am writing songs..." I said to Simon over the phone. I explained to him what happened._

 _"Okay. Are you okay, darling?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty upset about it, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe I just wasn't ready to be a mom..." I said trying not to cry._

 _"Okay, darling. Now I'm glad we didn't release a statement. Make sure you rest and take care I'm here for you if you need anything," Simon said as Logan walked in the room._

 _"Thanks, Simon. I'll talk to you later...?"_

 _"Of course, darling. Stay safe and I'm very sorry for what happened,"_

 _"Bye," I hung_ up.

 _I hung up the phone and placed it where it belongs since I was using the house phone because mine was back home in LA. I then looked at Logan, who was giving me a loving look._

"I need a hug," I told him and he smiled at me.

"You okay?" He asked walking towards me and hugging me.

"I just need you to get in bed with me and hold me close," I was already in my pajamas except for him. "I got you these," I showed him some pajamas. "Got them from Justin's closet since he didn't take everything with him,"

He changed in front of me and got in bed shirtless.

"I love you, baby," I said placing a kiss on his chest.

"I love you, love. And I promise you I will get you a ring very soon,"

"I don't need a ring, love," I assured him and snuggled closer to him.

"You deserve like a million and even more rings!" He climbed on top of me.

"I really want to be with you right now and it kills me that we can't," I said changing the topic.

"We'll be together soon, baby. But in the mean while, I can give you as many kisses in your neck as you want," he winked at me.

"Oh... you better start now," I said and he laughed bringing his lips directly to my neck.

After a while, Logan fell asleep, but I couldn't. I went upstairs and found the guys, my brother, and Selena in the living room.

"Hey," Selena said softly. I smiled at them.

"How are you?" Justin asked.

"I'm good," I answered before walking in the kitchen. They followed me inside though...

"We have to go back home later, but I'll make sure the private plane comes back right after we land, so it'll be ready for whenever you and Logan go back home..." Kendall said.

"Wait, isn't Logan leaving with you guys?" I asked confused.

"Nope," Kendall answered.

"Not even if he were dead. He wouldn't leave you..." James said making me smile.

"Well okay. Thank you guys, for what you did. It was stupid but sweet..." I said and then walked past them going down to my room.

I walked down stairs and drank some juice that I had gotten and then managed to fall asleep in Logan's arms.

 **XXXX**

"Bridgit!" I woke up to a scream. I got so scared and I think Logan did too. He quickly got up and got in defensive mode.

It was my step dad and my mom.

"You are not disrespecting my house like this," he argued.

"What was I doing?" I fired back.

"You're here sleeping with Logan, who doesn't have shirt on and in my house? I think not. When did you turn into a little-" I wanted him to finish, but him.

"That's enough!" Logan screamed at him. "You're daughter lost the baby and instead of being there for her, you come and scream at her?" Logan now had his shirt on and of course, I was still in my pajamas.

"You lost the baby?" My mom asked me shocked. I couldn't speak though... I was very sad about my baby and now we're back to the problems I have with my parents...? Well except my mom.

"Come on," Logan took my hand and we got our stuff and walked past my parents.

He took me to the car that he and the guys had rented and drove away. He went to one of the best Hotels you can find in Denver and we got an apartment for three nights.

Why do these things happen to me? We went up to our room and I sat on the bed.

"Hey," he said walking towards me and taking my hand in his, "as long as you and I are together, nothing else matters. We only need our love, and we got plenty of that..." he said making me smile.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you," I confessed.

"Well I am with you, and we are not going to worry about your dad or step dad. All that matters is that you and I are together. I love you," he bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," I said wrapping my arms around his waist since he was standing up and I was sitting.

"You want to go out somewhere?" He asked me sitting next to me.

"Ummm... Sure. Just let me take a shower," I said standing up and heading to the shower.

"You want me to come in there with you?" He joked.

"No, thank you, hot stuff," I said loud enough, so he could hear me.

I went in the shower, and I'll admit it, I did cry. How did I went, from my dad's perspective, from a little girl to a little... whatever he was going to say.

I don't get how being with Logan and being happy is wrong. They should be happy for me. They should support me because I'm their daughter and I'm happy. Very happy.

After I was done taking a shower, Logan took a shower. We finished getting ready and then we went out to breakfast. The guys and Selena had left yesterday.

"I think I should take you to my favorite places in Denver..." I said to Logan as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"You should. I would love to learn more about you," he said making me smile.

"You make me happy," I said randomly,

"I love you," he said leaning over to give me a kiss, which I gladly returned.

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Have a nice day :):):)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"Can we take a picture with you guys?" A fan asked.

"Of course," I said. The girl had her mom take the picture. She got in between Logan and I and then her mom snapped like a thousand pictures

"Thank you so much!" the girls said.

"You're welcome," Logan said.

"Have a good day," I added and then Logan and I kept on walking.

I decided to take him to Super Adventure Land because it is one of my favorite places ever.

"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah. Way better. I love being here with you, and I'm excited to see Ivy," I called Ivy and told her to come join us and she is about to be here!

"I don't remember meeting her..." Logan said. He remembers a lot of things but he doesn't remember some little things.

"You met her for like three minutes at my birthday party..." I said. "So don't worry about..." I assured him.

"B!" I heard Ivy and turned around and saw her walking towards Logan and I.

"Hey," I said excitedly. I hugged her and then she introduced herself to Logan again...

"Sorry I don't-" Logan started speaking but Ivy interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it... I know what happened,' she said and Logan smiled.

We continued walking around Super Adventure Land and then we were joined by Ivy's boyfriend, Ray, who happens to be close friends with Spencer.

Logan and Ivy were walking in front of us while I was talking to Ray.

"Has Spencer talked about me to you?" I asked Ray.

"All the time," he answered. "He says he wants you back and that he'll keep trying. I think he'll get over it though. He said he would be back tomorrow for a few days, but I'll try to convince him to stay. I don't want him to be bothering you..." He added.

"Thanks, Ray. You're awesome," I hugged him and then Logan waited for me to give him my hand and we kept on walking.

We walked to another game and Logan and Ray were the ones playing.

"Hold this for me," Logan said handing me his water bottle. "Wish me luck!" He winked at me.

"You got this, baby," I said laughing.

The game started and it was to see who could fill a balloon with water faster. Logan ended up winning another teddy bear and he gave it to me.

"This one is for when we have a baby. For him or her because you and I will have another baby," he whispered holding me close to him.

"I love you," I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you more," he said and placed his lips on mine again. We continued kissing.

"Love birds, let's get going..." Ivy interrupted us.

I let out a small laugh and Logan hugged me from behind as we kept on walking.

We were stopped several times by some fans and Logan and I gladly took pictures with them. I can't believe I have fans now... It sound, looks, and feels crazy. It's been a crazy ride, but I'm glad I'm in it because I met the love of my life.

Logan and I went back to our hotel and we decided to actually leave back to L.A. primarily because I told him that Spencer was coming to Denver. I called my mom to inform her that we were leaving and she said they would go back to L.A. in three days. She asked me to take Gabe and Charlie to my place and to take care of them while she was away.

 **XXXX**

 **In L.A. 6:15 p.m.**

"Hey, sis!" Gabe said when I went to pick them up. They were staying with Justin.

"Hey, ready to go?" I said walking in.

"Yeah, let me go get Charlie," he went to get Charlie and Justin came out of his room and asked me to stay to eat, but I said no. I just wanted to go home.

"Where's Logan?" Gabe asked me.

"Waiting for us in the car," I answered. "What do you guys want me to make you for dinner?"

"Can we buy stuff to make pizza in your house?" Charlie asked. I smiled at her.

"Sure. We'll buy everything we need..." I said as I opened the door of the car to get Charlie in these. Gabe went on the other side. Charlie, Gabe , and I like to make pizza from scratch. It's one of our favorite things to do together.

"Hey, Logan," Charlie said.

"Hey, princess," Logan smiled at her. I told Logan to stop for some groceries and he did.

We got home around seven o'clock. We started making the pizza and let's say things got a bit messy. It was fun though... while the pizza was in the oven, Charlie and Gabe went up to see their room.

"I love spending time with your family," Logan said and I smiled. I walked towards him and kissed him and continued kissing him.

"You're starting to remember more right?"

"Yeah, you help me remember. I remember a lot more now. It's just the little things that I have problems with remembering..."

The door bell rang a few minutes later and I went to get it. It was Carlos and Harper.

"Hey sis-in law," Carlos said bringing Harper into my house. "Harper here has something to tell you..." I looked at them confused and then Logan showed up. "Go ahead Harper, tell them what you've been doing..." Carlos said.

"Carlos, what's going on?" Logan asked confused too.

"You're not going to tell them?" Carlos asked Harper. "Fine, then I will. Bridgit, Logan," Carlos turned to look at us. "Harper, is the one who has been telling everything to Spencer. I heard her talking to him earlier..."

What?

"Harper?" I looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry..." She said looking down.

"Why would you do that?" Logan asked her. "Bridgit lost our baby and part of losing our baby was caused by Spencer when he showed up," Logan started getting louder.

"Because I'm jealous that she's the one who had her big break. Because she's always the one with the good luck. Because she ruined my engagement. Because she is always the one everyone prefers!" Harper screamed.

Why would she do this? It doesn't make sense to me whatsoever. Why is she jealous?

"I can't believe you did this to me," I said holding on to Logan.

"I can't believe you would do that to your best friend," Carlos said. "And I'm sorry to have a fiance like you. I'm sorry but you and I are done. We are not get married. I can't be with a girl like you..." Carlos added.

That didn't turn out great. I mean Harper and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. I don't like that this is happening to her. But it's her fault right? I feel really bad for her.

"Carlos, she ruined our engagement!" Harper argued.

"Stop saying that!" Carlos almost said screaming.

"B?" Gabe said from upstairs.

"I don't want to see you again," I said before heading upstairs.

 **Harper's POV**

"Carlos, Logan, I'm so sorry. I regret everything. I really do. Spencer convinced me. He made good points by saying that Bridgit didn't care about me or Selena and that she would change and -"

"Just stop," Carlos interrupted me.

I know I messed up.

"But-" I tried speaking again but there was no use. Nothing change now.

I lost my best friend and my fiance.

I fucked up

 **Logan's POV**

Carlos took Harper back to the Palm Woods and she said she would be leaving to New York to be with her parents .

Carlos is very sad. I've never seen him so happy with a girl since before Harper. He's my best friend and it upsets me to see him like this.

He's my brother.

I went to check on the pizza and then went upstairs.

"Hey, where's your sister?" I asked Gabe.

"She went to her room..."

"You two okay?" I asked them.

They both said yes, so I went to look for Bridgit.

"Love?" I walked in our room and saw Bridgit laying down in our bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just confused and annoyed," she said closing her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine," I sat next to her and she sat up.

"Give me a kiss," she demanded.

I leaned closer to her and placed my lips on hers, but we were quickly interrupted by Charlie who wanted to eat already.

"C'mon, let's go down stairs," Bridgit took Charlie's hand. "Love, can you go get Gabe?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I went to Gabe's room and told him to come down. We sat on the kitchen table and began eating.

"Logan?" Charlie was calling me.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her.

"Can you take me to Frozen Yogurt after eating?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Charlie, we have Ice Cream here," Brigit told her.

"But I want Frozen Yogurt," she whined.

"I'll take you don't worry," I told her and she smiled.

This just made me want to have babies. I'm very sad Bridgit lost our baby. Maybe she can try getting pregnant again.

Once we were done eating I took Gabe and Charlie to buy frozen yogurt. I didn't want to leave Bridgit alone but she didn't want to go.

 **Bridgit's POV**

A few minutes after Logan and my brother and sister left, the doorbell rang. I was about to not answer, but I did. It was Selena and Jo.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We came to see you," Jo said as both of them walked in.

We walked to the living room and sat down.

"So we heard about what happened between you and Harper... I can't believe she did that. I mean, we've known each other since we were little kids. We've always been best friends..." Selena said.

"Yeah, well I don't really understand why she would do that. I did nothing to her..."

"She was packing before we came here. She is leaving to New York," Jo informed me.

"The only thing is that I feel bad for Carlos. He didn't have to end the engagement..." I said.

We talked about that for a few more minutes.

"How are you doing?" Jo asked me.

"I'm good. It's hard knowing I'm not pregnant anymore. I was very excited and Logan was too," I said

"I was excited too," Selena said. "My little peanut was going to be the cutest baby," she added.

"Can we not talk about the subject? Please," I said.

"So what's going on between you and Logan? Everything okay now?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. When we were in Denver he said some really sweet stuff and we talked and talked. He said to me that I was the best thing that has ever happen to him and that he hopes that soon he and I will get married..." I said as both Selena a and Jo stared at me with open mouths. "Yeah, it took me by surprise. I do want to spend my life with him..." I said excitedly.

Logan and I are actually engaged but we still don't want to tell anyone...

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Selena said hugging me.

"I'm so happy for you and Logan! You both seem totally in love..."Jo hugged me too.

"Just don't tell anybody please," I said and they both agreed to not say anything.

We talked for the longest time and then Logan and my brother and sister got home. Jo and Selena left and then Logan, Gabe, Charlie, and I went to the screening room and watched movies. These moments are definitely the best. Especially when I know Logan gets along with most of my family members.

Charlie fell asleep so Logan carried her up to get room. Gabe was also tired so he went to sleep too and Logan and I went to our room.

I changed into my pajamas and got in bed.

"You look tired," Logan said getting in bed too.

"I am. Can you hug me?" I asked Logan.

"Come here," he brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he said placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

 **Last update of 2015.**

 **Hope you guys like it. Keep reading.**

 **Happy New Year.**

 **2016 wil be great.**

 **Have a lovely last day of 2015.**

 **Thank you so much for continuing reading. It means a lot.**

 **Much love,**

 **twilightBTRfan1**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Here we go...**

Kendall's POV

 **October 30th**

"You know what I want to do?" I asked the guys including Justin and PJ.

"We don't care," Carlos answered and Logan slapped his arm.

"What is it buddy?" Logan asked.

"I want to propose to Jo..."

"What?" James asked.

I really want to propose to her.

"Dude, you'll be the only one in the group who'll be engaged... Our fans are not going to like that..." James said making Logan start coughing for no reason.

"I have to go you guys," Logan said standing up.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Home. To my girl," Logan said smiling.

"Oh yeah... Cause you cannot live without her," Carlos made fun of Logan. This time I slapped his arm.

"I'll catch you guys later..." Logan said before leaving.

"Is it just me or did he seem nervous...?" James noted

"Umm... He didn't seem nervous..." Carlos said.

I didn't even notice...

 **Logan's POV**

"Hey, babe," I said to Bridgit as I walked into our room. Then I noticed that she was asleep.

I quietly went to put on some comfortable clothes and then got in bed with her. I scooted closer to her and hugged her. She was facing the other side.

I felt her move a bit.

"Hey," she said quietly.

I placed a kiss on her cheek and then she turned her head to face mine and gave me a kiss. She closed her eyes again and I hugged her tighter. She then turned her body towards mine and opened her eyes again.

"I love you," I said to her.

She smiled and placed one of her arms around my waist.

"Kendall mentioned proposing to Jo today and James commented on that saying the Kendall would be the first one of the group to get engaged and that the fans wouldn't like that too much... It made me feel bad and uncomfortable because I haven't told them that you and I are engaged..." I said.

"Well I'm sure they won't be mad. Don't worry about it. Plus, it's our decision on when we want to tell them that we're engaged. Okay?" She said.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you baby..." I gave her a soft kiss and she smiled even more. Nothing makes me smile more than her smile. "By the way, we need to go in a dinner. I have something important to do..." I said to her.

With everything that had been going on Bridgit and I haven't been able to be alone and go on a dinner by ourselves. I still haven't given her the ring and I need to do that. Plus, even though Bridgit and her dad aren't talking I still had to ask him for permission... Well both of them... Franco and Bob.

I talked to both Franco and Bob and also Amy. They said sorry and asked for my forgiveness. I, of course, said it was fine even though it still pisses me off that they hurt Bridgit's feelings.

 _"What are you doing here, Logan?" Bob had asked me. It was two days after they had returned. Amy went to pick up babe and Charlie._

 _"I'm here to talk to you, Amy, and Franco. If that's okay...?" I said walking in their apartment. I knew Franco was visiting often so he was here too. I made sure to come when the three of them were together..._

 _"Of course, honey," Amy said and I smiled. "Franco, can you please come to the living room?" Amy called out. Franco saw me and sighed._

 _"I know you two don't really agree and accept what Bridgit and I have done... I know she's your daughter and I know she's your little girl. But she's my priority now. I'm going protect her more than my own life. She's my life. I'm not going to let you two bring her down. She was perfectly fine until you two started screaming at her as if she really was a little kid..." I said being 100% serious. "She lost our baby," I said. "I love your daughter. I want to be with her. I want to be the person she always relies on. I want to be the one she trusts and loves. That's why I'm here. I asked her this while being in Denver, but I know I have to do the right thing and talk to you three... I want your permission to marry Bridgit," I said as they all listened carefully._

 _"You want to marry Bridgit?" Franco asked me._

 _"I do..." I answered._

 _"And what do you know about being married?" Bob asked me._

 _"I don't know much about marriage... But she and I will learn together because that's what couples do..." I said and I noticed Amy smiling._

 _"Well I'm glad you think that way," Franco answered. "I know you care about her very much. I'm sorry for getting angry and stuff... I hope you treat my daughter the right way. I... I give you my blessing for you to marry her..." Franco said. I smiled like crazy._

 _"You have our blessing too," Amy said referring to her and Bob._

 _"Thank you. I promise you won't regret letting me spend my life with your daughter," I said smiling._

 _I already bought the ring. All I have to do is ask Bridgit properly._

Bridgit doesn't know that I met with her parents because not even she wants to talk to them. She is more focused on her album because it's about to be released. And as she promised, I got the first official copy of the album. My parents got some of the first copies too.

My parents were very upset to find out about Bridgit suffering a miscarriage. My mom was really excited to have a grand-kid. My sister was also sad.

I'm sad too. Very. I was excited to have a baby.

I can't wait to have babies with Bridgit. I can't wait to marry her and love her even more. I can't wait to grow old with her. I cant wait to go on adventures with her.

"So when do you want to go out for dinner?" Bridgit asked me.

"Well, I kind of already have something plan for you and I tonight..." I said and she smiled.

"Kind of have something planned?" she asked laughing.

"I have something plan for you and I. Just you and me... Tonight... All by ourselves," I said winking at her and placing my lips on hers. She laughed in between our kiss making me start laughing.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you because it was going to be a surprise, but I don't want you to wear really fancy clothes," I said making Bridgit laugh. "I'm taking you to that one place," I said getting my lips close to her. I obviously knew where it was... "To that place where you and I made love for the first time," I said giving her a kiss.

"That's romantic..." she whispered.

"I am a romantic person..." i said making her hit me in my chest playfully.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"So we are leaving at 7..."

"Logan, its 6:30 right now... I only have thirty minutes to take a shower and get ready..."

"Oh trust me... you won't be needing any clothes..." I said and she smiled.

"Okay..." she tried to play it cool. "I'm going to take a quick shower..." she stood up and left to take a shower. I had showered earlier, so I was just going to change in some jeans and a white t-shirt. I know I'm proposing, but I just want it to be different.

 **XXXX**

"Wow, you really outdid yourself, babe," Bridgit said as I helped her out of the car and she noticed the table set and another one with food and dessert and some wine, water, lemonade... I made sure there was a variety of stuff...

"It's for you, love..."

"I love it," she said placing one of her arms around me as we walked together towards the table. "So, are you taking me to the exact same place?" she asked.

"Yeah. We haven't exactly had a lot of privacy lately... You know...?"

She sat down and then I sat across from her.

"This is really beautiful, Logan. Thank you," she said and I smiled.

We talked for a few minutes and then I got up to get us some food.

"You want some lemonade, water... wine?" I asked her.

"Lemonade would be just fine..." she said smiling.

We started eating and I saw the glow on Bridgit's face. I know she is truly happy and that makes me happy.

"Oh and before I forget..." I said standing up. "I got you this," It was a single red rose...

"Thanks, love. It's be-" she said and then stopped talking once she saw what was on the flower. She turned to look at me and then back to the flower. I smiled and got the ring from the flower.

I took her hand and helped her stand up while I got on one knee.

"When I first talked to you at the Palm Woods park I thought you were so beautiful... That night when you and I made love for the first time, I knew we were meant to be together... Before I met you, I was lost. Now I know who I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I love you, Bridgit... I know I did this a while ago, but I need to do it properly. Bridgit, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked her.

She helped me stand up and when I did, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me with so much passion.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" she finally said. I took her hand and slipped the ring in her ring finger.

"It's beautiful," she said with a couple of tears in her eyes. "I love you..." she said hugging me. I hugged her back and held her close to me.

"I want you to know that I did ask your parents for permission," she pulled away from the hug but still had her arms wrapped around my waist.

"You did?"

"Yeah... I talked to your dad, your step dad, and your mom. It didn't take much convincing... They gave me their blessing," I said making her smile.

We finished eating and then we walked on the shore line. We talked about us and our future.

"So, I was thinking... and I'm about to release my album in legit three days, so I think we should wait when it comes to the wedding date..." Bridgit said. The album was supposed to be released November 22, but Simon and I decided to do it on November 2nd as a surprise.

"How long should we wait?" I asked.

"I don't know... I mean, I'm going to be promoting the album for a few weeks and Simon has a tour planned... Everything was rescheduled back to how it was after we lost the baby," she said.

I know it's still hard for her, but it gets better everyday...

"So a year?" I asked.

"It's going to be a world tour..." She said.

"Baby, I don't want to wait too long..."

"Well... " she said thinking. "Maybe... Maybe I'll take a few months off the tour, so we have those to ourselves... We'll do the planning while I'm on tour..." she suggested.

"I like that idea," I said.

"Yeah, but let's not get ahead of ourselves..." she said and I carried her bridal way and she laughed. We've been walking towards our place so were just like two minutes away...

"I want to get you to bed already," I whispered to her as I continued walking while carrying her.

"And I want you to get me to bed already," she winked placing a kiss on my neck.

"I love you,"

"I love you even more," she said.

"You can't love me more than I love you..."

"I sure can..."

Once we got to the cabana I placed Bridgit down. She looked at me and took my shirt off. She's wearing a white, loose dress, so it wasn't hard to take off. I took of my jeans with her help and then got her in bed.

One of the top five best days of my life.

I love her more than anything.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Sorry for taking long to update.**

 **I get a LOT of homework.**

 **Have a wonderful night!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **2:36 p.m.**

"James's and Carlos's party is going to be awesome!" Jo said.

She and Kendall came over for breakfast and they are still here. Well, Kendall and Logan left to see some cars along with Justin. Selena wasn't feeling good though, so she is not with us.

"So why did James and Carlos plan the party by themselves? I thought the guys did everything together," I asked.

"James and Carlos have the mind of a third-grader... They come up with the craziest and scariest thing..." Jo said.

"Are you and Kendall matching tonight?" I asked her.

"We sure are. Kendall is going to be a cowboy and I'll be a cowgirl. We didn't want to get nasty with the costumes. What about you and Logan?"

"Well, he is going as Danny and I'm going as Sandy,"

"From Grease! Nice," she said. Logan picked the costumes. I had nothing to do with it. "So, changing the subject. I need to tell you something," Jo said getting serious.

"What's up?"

"Yesterday, I woke up and I felt terribly bad... I threw up and felt very dizzy..."

"No..." I said smiling. "Are you really?"

"I'm not sure, but-"

"We're back!" Logan almost screamed making us both jump.

"Oh you idiot. You scared me," I said throwing a cushion at him. He sat next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and Kendall did the same with Jo... We stayed silent.

"You two got quiet very fast. What were you talking about?" Kendall asked and Jo and I turned to look at each other as if we had no idea what he was talking about.

"We were talking about girl stuff," I said and saw Logan looking at me curiously. "Stop looking at me like that..." I said softly.

"What kind of girl stuff?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, you're being so annoying!" I said making him and Logan laugh.

"Bridgit is right you guys. Go get a life," Jo said and I smiled.

"Where do you want us to go?" Logan asked.

"Go set up a movie, and we'll go to the kitchen and get some snacks," I said.

He and Kendall walked away to the theater room and Jo and I walked to the kitchen.

"So you think you're pregnant?" I asked her.

"I think I am..." she said.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Very very very nervous. I'm nervous and anxious to know if I am or if I'm not pregnant," Jo said.

"Well, first of all you need to relax because if you are pregnant you don't need to be stressed out. I'm sure Kendall will love the idea of being a dad, so don't worry about it. Okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

 **Kendall's POV**

"They're hiding something," I told Logan as we searched for an interesting movie.

"Ya think?" Logan agreed with me.

"We need to find out what it is..." I said.

"Duhh... I'll ask Bridgit later," he said.

Jo and Bridgit got awfully quiet when Logan and I arrived and it's obvious they don't want us to know what they were talking about.

"So I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anybody," Logan said a few minutes later.

"Of course, buddy. We're best friends," I said.

"So yesterday when you mentioned proposing to Jo, James mentioned the fans and all... I got nervous because... Bridgit and I are engaged!"

"What?!" I asked shocked. "When did you ask her to marry you?"

"When we were in Denver, but I didn't have a ring yet... I asked her parents for permission and they said yes. So I officially asked her yesterday. We just didn't want anybody to know yet, but you are like my brother, so you had to know..."

"Wow... Congratulation! But are you sure you're ready for marriage?"

"Yeah! You too are thinking of proposing to Jo..." I reminded him.

"I know... I'm very happy for you and Bridgit. You seem very excited and happy whenever your with her so that's the only thing that matters," I know I can always count on the guys for everything.

 **Jo's POV**

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Bridgit asked me.

"Duhh... secrets are secrets!"

"Logan and I are engaged!"

"Oh my god!" I said excitedly. "That's amazing when did he asked?"

"When we were in Denver, but he officially asked me yesterday with a ring and all," Bridgit said smiling.

"Let me see the ring!"

"I'm not wearing it because I didn't want anybody to know yet. It's in my room, but I'll show it to you later!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" she said. "Now let's go before they come and get us!"

I'm so happy for Bridgit and Logan they deserve to be together.

Now Kendall and I have been dating for a long time, but I don't know If a baby is right for us right now...

I have to consider my options.

 **Bridgit's POV**

"Here," I said handing Logan a big bowl of chips and salsa and another with pop corn and some drinks for all of us.

"Thanks," he said. Then I saw Kendall smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling at me, you weirdo?" I asked him.

"For no reason..." He said smiling... What the heck?

The small couches turned into like little beds and the table was in between two of them, so Logan sat on one and Kendall on the other. Jo sat on top of Kendall and I went with Logan.

"You want your drink?" Logan asked me.

"No, thanks. What movie is it?"

"Dumb and Dumber," he answered.

"Romantic," Jo said sarcastically.

The movie started and Kendall and Jo were already making out.

Logan took my hand as we watched the movie and I snuggled closer to him.

"Hand me some popcorn, please," I said to Logan and he did. I felt him placing a kiss on top of my head and I smiled. I tilted my head to face him and gave him a kiss, which he returned. "Love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back and I smiled.

We were 30 minutes into the movie and then both Kendall and Logan got a text from Gustavo saying they had to go to the studio really fast. We paused the movie, which was actually good because Jo and I could continue talking.

"Sorry, love," Logan said.

"It's okay don't worry," I assured him.

He gave me a kiss before leaving.

"Show me the ring!" Jo said right when the guys left.

"Let's go up to my room," I said. We walked up stairs and then I went to get it from the box I have it in.

"Oh. My. God." she said one she saw the ring. The color of the ring was gold and it had a pearl with little diamond pieces around it. It's absolutely, amazingly, gorgeous.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" I asked staring at it.

"100%. Oh my... You can't not wear this. You have to put it on," Jo said making me smile.

"I am, but... I feel weird with people knowing that Logan and I are engaged,"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I know... Maybe I'm exaggerating," I said putting my ring on.

Then my phone started ringing.

 _"Hey, Selena," I said picking up the phone._

 _"Are you at your house?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"I'm tired of being at home and I want to see you,"_

 _"Yeah, come one over. I need to tell you something," I said._

"Tell her to stop for a pregnancy test," Jo said.

 _"Hey, on your way here,can you stop by the store and buy a pregnancy test?"_

 _"You think you're pregnant?!" She quickly asked._

 _"No, it's not for me..." I said. "Can you?"_

 _"Yeah sure," she said before hanging up._

"So... if you are pregnant... what are you going to do?" I asked Jo.

"I don't know. Did you consider options... you know... before you... lost the baby..." Jo asked me.

"Absolutely not. Don't tell me you're _actually_ considering options?" I looked at her confused.

I would have never considered abortion or anything else. A baby is a baby. A baby is something people create with love. Nothing can change that. I wouldn't even help Jo if she decided to do something bad with the baby. It's not my choice, but I have an opinion and I wouldn't support her whatsoever.

"I don't know yet. I'm very nervous. Maybe I'm not pregnant and I'm just exaggerating..."

Selena showed up 30 minutes later.

"Hey, Jo. I didn't know you were h-" Selena stopped talking for a moment. "Oh god... The pregnancy test is for you isn't it?"

Jo slowly nodded her head yes.

"You want to use my bathroom upstairs?" I asked Jo.

"I want you two to come with me. Please?" Jo begged and we went to one of the guest rooms instead.

She went in the bathroom by herself and then came out with three pregnancy tests and set them on the floor and we all sat down on the floor.

We didn't say anything. Jo put a timer and waited for five long minutes to be over.

Jo looked up and took a deep breath.

She was about to pick one up, but we heard Logan and Kendall from downstairs. I quickly got up and left Selena and Jo in the room while I went downstairs.

"Where's Jo?" Kendall asked.

"She's upstairs with Selena," I said as I stopped in the first step of the stairs. Logan walked towards me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the neck.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we were just talking," I said.

"Are we going to continue watching the movie?" Logan asked.

"Umm... sure.. Just let me go get them both. I'll be right back," as I turned to go back upstairs, Kendall stopped me.

"I see a ring there," he said making me smile.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut," I laughed at Logan and he laughed. "Don't worry I told Jo too," they laughed as I went upstairs.

I went in the room and shut the door. Jo and Selena were standing up.

"I'm pregnant," Jo said making me smile.

"Congratulations!" I said hugging her. She seems very happy.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Very excited to tell Kendall! I'll do it later though... Did they suspect something..?"

"I don't think so..." I said. "But they do want to continue watching the movie. Let's go back down," I said and then out of nowhere, Selena took my hand and cover her mouth.

I laughed at her reaction.

"Shut up!" she said.

"You shut it, bitch," I said joking.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry..?" I said.

We talked for a few more minutes and then we went back down.

Jo went back to cuddling with Kendall and I went with Logan.

"Sel, do you want to cuddle in between Logan and I?" I asked her joking.

"Sure," she said jumping in between us making us laugh.

She got off and went to her own couch.

"You decided to wear your ring?" Logan asked whispering.

"Yeah," I answered simply and he placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you so much," he kept whispering. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you even more," I said.

We then continued watching the move sharing a few kisses in between.

 **5:45 p.m.**

"We should start getting ready for the party. Bridgit, we brought our costumes here so we could leave together. Is it okay if we use one of your rooms?" Jo asked.

"Of course. Use any room you want," I said.

"Great! So yours and Logan's room?" Kendall asked.

"Why are you so annoying today?" I asked and he laughed.

Selena had gone to her apartment too to get ready for the party.

They got one of the rooms downstairs and Logan and I went up to our room. I went into the bathroom and started taking my clothes off to take a shower and then I saw Logan walk in with a towel covering his waist and down. He came behind me and placed kisses on my neck.

"Baby," I said biting my lip. "I need to take a shower..." I said getting weaker and weaker.

"No, let's go to bed for a few minutes then we'll take a shower together..." Logan kept giving me kisses.

I turned around and placed my lips on his.

"I guess we could have a little party before the actual party," I said laughing.

"And an after party for after the party," he said making me laugh. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

After around 10 minutes, we both took a shower together and then we actually started getting ready.

 **SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYY for not updating sooner.**

 **I have so much work to do and not enough free time!**

 **I'll try to do my best to update!**

 **Have a wonderful day :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"You make a hot Sandy," Logan smirked.

"Thanks, babe," I said as I finished putting red lip stick on. He came behind me again and hugged me.

"What were you and Jo talking about earlier...?" He asked. I turned around to face him and kept my arms around his waist.

"Umm... We were just talking about my album and also about our engagement," I said. I can't tell him that Jo and Kendall are having a baby. That's not in my position.

"And?" He asked again.

"That's it. That's all we talked about..." I said again.

"I'm onto to you, Dupri..." he winked at me.

"Shut up..." I said joking.

Once we were completely ready to go, we went downstairs and waited for Jo and Kendall.

"You guys look awesome," I said laughing once I saw them.

Logan laughed too.

Jo has two braids and her hat and Kendall has a hat too.

"Are we leaving together?" Jo asked.

"Yeah... that way we can hang out after the party!" Kendall said.

We left in Logan's car and headed to Rocque Records, where Carlos and James had planned the party at.

Jo was right. I was amazed at how awesome the party looked. Not a lot of people had arrived.

"Dupri," James and Carlos walked towards me.

"Who is wearing the most awesome costume?" Carlos asked.

"You and James are wearing the same costume..." I looked at them weirdly and then they looked at each other. They were both wearing the same vampire costume.

"Dang it!" They both said and went in different directions.

Logan turned to look at me.

"They are very interesting..." He said and I smiled. He took my hands and we went to find a table by a corner. Jo and Kendall followed us.

We sat down and James and Carlos joined us. We talked for a few minutes until Gustavo called the guys. Logan said he wants them to perform tonight, but the guys were against it. I guess Gustavo is going to make them sing no matter what.

"So when are you planning on telling Kendall?" I said to Jo. I asked her earlier, but she still didn't know when she was going to tell Kendall. Of course, we were whispering and we were sitting right next to each other.

"I don't know yet. I wanted to tell him today I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do? Are you still thinking about your options?"

"I don't know if I want to keep the baby," I went to shock once I heard those words. I can't tell her anything because it's not my decision, but c'mon I thought she had already changed her mind.

"Jo, you need to think things through more carefully. Don't forget that you and Kendall's love for each other created that baby..." I said and then the guys came back again.

"What you guys talking about?" Kendall appeared out of nowhere behind Jo and I. Logan showed up after him.

"Stop doing that!" I said to him.

"No promises," he said and I rolled my eyes playfully. "So what were you guys talking about?" Kendall asked again.

"None of your business, baby," Jo said.

"Come with me," Logan whispered in my ear. I stood up and he took my hand. He has an office here so he took me there.

"What's up?" I asked him placing my arms around his waist.

"Gustavo is making us go to Paris tomorrow," he said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I tried to fight it but there was no use..."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "You have a job... I have a job... This is going to happen often..."

"I know. But I wanted to be with you for your album release. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry..." I assured him. I gave him a kiss and he smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you," he repeated. "You're wearing your ring!" He said.

"Yeah, I mean people are going to find out later, so it doesn't really matter if I hide it or not..." I said sitting down in his chair.

"It's hard now... Imagine when we're married," Logan said.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry too much about it," I assured him.

He's right though. I am upset that he is not going be with me for my album release party, but I get it. Work is work and we both know that this is going to happen often. It's obviously going to be harder when we're married but I know we'll be fine.

"How long will you be away?" I asked him.

"He said we have several things to do, so two weeks..." Ughhh...

"Okay. But when you come back, I won't be at home because I'm going New York. You know, to promote the album and stuff," I reminded him.

"Yeah and when the guys and I get back, Gustavo wants us in the studio..."

We stared at each other.

'We'll be fine," we both said at the same time. We are both worried. It very noticeable.

"We'll be fine." Logan repeated.

 **Kendall's POV**

"You seem off today..." I mentioned to Jo. She and Bridgit have been very secretive today.

"Me? No, no at all," she tried to play it off.

"Anyways, I was going to tell you that I'm not going to be here for our birthday..." I said slowly.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Gustavo is making the guys and I go to Paris tomorrow..." I hate when Gustavo doesn't tell us these kinds of things on time. It's very annoying.

"It's okay, love. Don't worry. I'll spend the day with Bridgit. And she's having a party for her album release, so that's going to be fun! We'll celebrate when you get back..." Jo is the greatest.

I totally want to propose to her. I am going to propose to her.

"You know what? I do need to talk to you... It's important..." Jo said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I... I'll tell you when we get back to the Palm Woods... My dad is not at home, so you can come over..." Jo said.

"Okay..." I said now nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked later.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's something else," she said.

Now I am nervous.

A few minutes after that, Logan and Bridgit came back. Justin and Selena showed up too.

 **Selena's POV**

I left Bridgit's house and made the excuse that I was going to get ready for the party. I was so nervous after Jo found out she was pregnant because I am not just realizing that I also missed my period and that's not good. I cannot be pregnant.

Why is everyone getting pregnant?

Justin already knows about this. I told him right after I got to our apartment. He says everything is going to be okay, but I'm not sure about that. I am a bit happy though. I love Justin and starting a new family with him is exciting.

"Hey, guys," I said as Justin and I walked to the table where Jo, Kendall, Bridgit, and Logan were at.

"Hey," they all said.

I went and made Logan stand up, so I could sit next to Bridgit.

"Can you move?" I asked him.

"No," he answered laughing.

I took his hand and made him get up making him and the others laugh.

"Thanks for being such a sweetheart," I said smiling at him annoyed.

He smiled back and replied, "My pleasure..."

Logan and the guys got up and got away from the table to talk in their group. Jo left to go to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Bridgit asked me.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Come on... I know you more than anybody in this world... What's wrong?" She asked again. It is true. She knows me more than anybody else.

"After Jo said she was pregnant, it made me realize that I missed my period," she's shocked. It's totally noticeable.

"Are you saying...?"

"I don't know. I think so... Justin knows already and he is not mad, but I'm nervous," I said.

"You'll be fine," She said. "Come here my little bunny pumpkin stuffed with cotton candy stuff," she said offering her arms at me. I laughed and hugged her.

"I love you," I said hugging her tighter.

"I love you too," she said.

"Isn't it weird that Jo and I could be pregnant at the same time?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun if you guys give birth at the same time..."

"I wouldn't be surprised... I was thinking about it and Jo, Kendall, Justin, and I went on a double date. We were all lovey-dovey during the date and when we went back to the Palm Woods Kendall left with Jo to her apartment... Maybe we did both pregnant from the same night," I said.

"That's weird..."

 **11:45 p.m.**

This party is getting crazier and crazier by the minute. I feel nauseous every minute and all the guys are drinking... I got up from our table and went to look for Justin because I wanted to leave already.

Again, I wasn't feeling good.

I walked around some corner and saw Justin, Carlos, James, and even Kendall making out with some girls.

"Justin!" I screamed at him. Jo came right behind me and got to see what I saw. The party kept going as nobody noticed or heard me scream because of the loud music. I took my phone out and quickly sent Bridgit a text to come to where I was.

She came a few seconds after she replied.

"You okay?" she quickly asked not taking her eyes of Justin.

"Get me out of here," I whispered.

"I want to leave with you too, Bridgit," Jo added still looking at Kendall

"Let me go get Logan," she said leaving.

"Babe, listen to me," Justin said walking towards me. He couldn't even walk. He was drunk.

"Jo, I can ex-" Kendall started speaking, but Jo slapped him.

"I don't need for you to explain!" she said.

Logan and Bridgit showed and Logan grabbed Jo and I and took us away. Bridgit stayed behind though.

"Why isn't Bridgit coming?" I asked him.

"She doesn't want Justin or the guys to drive so she's taking them back to the Palm Woods. She said it's easier if she takes them," he answered.

We told Logan that we wanted to go to his and Bridgit's place and he took us there.

 **Bridgit's POV  
**

"You guys are fucking idiots," I said to Kendall and Justin. James and Carlos weren't drunk, so they didn't come with me.

I managed to get them in the car. It was pretty hard. Especially since both of them are drunk.

"You-you- need to... take me.. to Jo," Kendall said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," I said to him.

Justin was now asleep. I hate using my phone while driving, but I had to call my mom.

 _"Mom, I need you to please go to Justin's apartment. I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Okay, bye," I didn't even let her speak. I talked fast and the hung up._

When I got to the Palm Woods, I couldn't wake up Justin and Kendall was getting on my very last nerve.

"You know... If Logan hadn't laid eyes on you... I would have cause you're smokin'. Smokin' hot," I took my purse and hit him in the head.

"Fuck off," I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Justin!" I screamed at him.

We went up the elevator which was a very wrong idea, because both idiots were getting even more dizzy. I rang the doorbell in Justin's apartment and my mom opened the door.

"What happened?" she asked looking at both Justin and Kendall.

"Selena saw Justin kissing another girl and now she's mad. Your son is very drunk can you take him from now?" I asked her.

"Of course,"

"Thanks, mom," I said walking away with Kendall.

"Be careful," I heard her say. I got to Kendall's apartment and rang the doorbell.

"Bridgit? KENDALL?' Mrs. Knight freaked out once she saw Kendall.

"Oh my..." she cover her mouth.

"Long story short, he got drunk; Jo saw him kissing another girl..." I said.

We talked for a few more seconds then I left.

I got home and went up to my room and Logan was already in bed.

"They are in the guest rooms down stairs," he said sitting up. I went to my side of the bed and sat down. "Crazy night, huh?" he asked and let out a small laugh,

"I'm very tired," I said.

"You going to go talk to them?"

"Yeah... Sorry we can't spend the night together," I said and he smiled sweetly.

"I love you," he gave me a kiss and I happily returned it.

"I love you," I said. "By the way, when you're with Kendall tomorrow, tell him his flirting is totally awful,"

"What?" he asked with a shocked smiled.

"You heard me," I said.

I hugged him before heading down stairs to my two broken-hearted friends. They are always there for me, so I have to be there for them.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Sorry I take forever to upload.**

 **Have a great day :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **6:30 a.m.**

I was driving to Logan to his private plane with the guys. He asked me to take him cause he wanted to spend a little more time with me before he has to leave. When we got to the plane, the only people there were Gustavo and Kelly, and of course, the pilots and two flight attendants. I don't know why they bother having flight attendants, but oh well.

"You and the rest of the dogs left a mess last night," Gustavo said.

"It was James and Carlos..." Logan said.

"Whatever," he said and he continued talking with Kelly.

Logan ignored him and turned to look at me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you," he said and I smiled.

A few minutes later Kendall, Carlos, and James all showed up.

"'If Logan hadn't laid eyes on you... I would have cause you're smokin'. Smokin' hot?' Really Kendall?" Logan said to Kendall and I laughed.

"I'm sorry..." Kendall said embarrassed. "I was drunk," he defended himself.

"Time to go, dogs," Gustavo said. He and Kelly said bye to me then got in the plane.

"I love you," Logan said giving me a kiss.

"Call me when you can, okay?" I told him and he kissed me again.

"I will, I love you," he hugged me.

"I love you too," he gave me another kiss and then left.

I got in the car and went back home. I have to go to the studio today, but I want to go check on my girls. Jo and Selena may both be pregnant and I want them to be okay. Well, Jo is pregnant. Selena still doesn't for sure know. Justin tried going very early today, but I told him he was crazy and made him go back home.

"You guys need to talk to them... Those girl seemed like total bitches. I mean, did you see what they were wearing... Yeah, no, because they were almost naked!" I said walking in to the kitchen where they were.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Selena said taking a bite off an apple.

"And I don't want to talk to Kendall. I am done with him," she said.

I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I get you. I was like that with Logan. I didn't want to talk to him after he lied to me... But... you guys just have to listen to them..." I said.

"No!" they both said at the same time.

"Fine. Anyways, I have to go. You guys want to come with me?" I asked them.

"Where?"

"Studio. Listen to album prepare some stuff for interviews and talk..." I said.

"Let me go get my phone and purse," Jo said.

"Same," Selena added. I grabbed a water bottle and waited for them in the car.

 **XXXX  
**

"Hey," I said to Joe, Nick, and Kevin as I walked in my new office. Simon got me an office all to myself.

"Sorry, we just came in and decided to wait for you here. Hope that's okay," Joe said.

"It's fine don't worry. Ready to listen to the album?" I asked them.

"Of course!" Kevin said.

The album started and Nick quickly started tapping, which made me smile. Selena sat next to Nick and they started whispering.

Okay I know she and Justin aren't together... right now... But still, it's weird to see her... flirting I guess... with another guy.

We finished listening to the album and we discussed somethings with Simon who had arrived a few minutes after I did. The guys were in on this too because they helped a lot and they are featured in the album.

We spent hours discussing the tour and the details. I'm not doing the opening act phase. I'm headlining my own tour and I am very excited because of that.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Joe asked us. I hadn't even notice that is was almost one already.

"Sure," we answered.

I left with him and Kevin and Nick left with Jo, Selena, and Simon. We went to a restaurant and a lot of paparazzi were there. Kevin and Joe got out of the car and Joe opened the door for me. I got out and him and Kevin got me in the restaurant. Paparazzi was going crazy. This was in another level. We got a table and waited for the others to come to order. We got drinks though. Lemonade for me.

"Nice ring," Kevin said and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're engaged?" Joe asked. He looks hurt and that makes me uncomfortable.

"Umm... yeah. Logan proposed to me a few weeks ago," well a few weeks ago, but gave me the ring a few days ago.

"Congratulations!" he said.

"Thanks," I said. It was getting awkward until the others showed up.

"Paparazzi is crazy out there," Selena said.

"Yeah, it was like that when we got here," Joe added.

"Nice ring," Nick said.

"Oh my god, Kevin just said that!" I said laughing.

"Are you and Logan engaged, darling?" Simon asked me.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We're going to wait until I'm done with touring and stuff," I said.

"Congratulation, darling," he said and I smiled. Nick sat next to me and congratulated me too.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

That lunch was so awkward. Joe kept looking at my hand and at my ring. It made me uncomfortable. When we were done eating, we talked for a few minutes and then we went back to the studio.

Simon and I talked about our trip to New York. He wants to come with me to support. I am very excited to release the album is going to be awesome being able to tour and sing in front of many people.

The album is titled _Hello My Name is..._

The track list is-

1\. Here We Go Again  
2\. Avalanche Ft. Nick Jonas  
3\. Don't Forget  
4\. Never Been Hurt  
5\. Bang Bang Bang  
6\. Love Story  
7\. On the Line Ft. Jonas Brothers.  
8\. Fix a Heart  
9\. A Year Without Rain  
10\. Neon Lights  
11\. Stars Dance  
12\. Gonna Get Caught  
13\. Love Will Remember  
14\. Something That We're Not  
15\. Give Your Heart A Break  
16\. Style  
17\. Ready or Not

The guys helped me when it came to recording the songs, but I did write 98% of the songs. All by myself, and I'm really proud of that. I can't wait for it to be released tomorrow. I am a bit upset Logan isn't going to be here though. I already miss him and he's going to be away for two weeks. And then I won't get to see him when he gets back because I'll be in New York! Great! Not really, I'm being sarcastic.

"The album sounds amazing!" Jo said making me smile.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

 **Next day...**

 **10:30 a.m.**

The album is going to drop at 3:45 p.m. and I am very excited for that. I can't wait to see how the fans react.

I was about to go take a shower, but then my phone rang.

I got happy to see it was Logan.

 _"Hey," I said answering the phone._

 _"Hey, love. What are you doing?" Logan asked me._

 _"I was going to take a shower. What about you?" I asked laying down on the bed again._

 _"I just got to the hotel we're staying at. I had the longest day of work. I am very tired, but I wanted to talk to you. I miss you so much," he said making me smile._

 _"I miss you too," I said._

 _"How's your day going so far?" he asked._

 _"Good. Umm.. Jo and Selena are still at our house. They are still very upset... But yeah, my day is going good so far. The album is going to be out by 3:45 and i'm super nervous," I said._

 _"You'll be fine, baby," he said softly._

 _"Thanks, love," I said._

 _"I really wish I could be there with you," he said._

 _"I wish you were here right now," I added._

 _"Princess, you're making me want to get on a plane and go back home," he said and I let out a small, soft laugh._

 _"I would totally love that," I said joking. "By the way, I got the first two copies yesterday. I went to leave one for your parents. Your mom texted me last night saying she loved it. It was really sweet," i said smiling. "And I have the copy for you," I mentioned to him._

 _"Do you not have it in your computer? I need to listen to it asap," he said and I laughed._

 _"I do! I'll send it to you right now," I said getting my computer. I turned it on and continued to talk to Logan while it turned completely on._

 _"So any songs in there about me...?" he asked making me laugh._

 _"Maybe..."_

 _"Which ones?"_

 _"You'll know," I told him and I could totally feel him whining. I got my computer and sent him the songs. "I just sent them to you," I said._

 _"It'll take a few minutes to download... I can't wait to hear it," he said._

 _We talked for about ten more minutes then we hung up._

 _"Have a good night, love," I said,_

 _"You have a great day. I'm so proud you, I love you,"_

 _"I love you more, sweet stuff," I said and then I went to take a shower._

 **XXXX  
**

"IT WENT TO NUMBER ONE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!" Selena screamed hugging me.

I. Cannot. Believe. This. Is. Happening.

"YAY!" Jo hugged me.

"You did it!" Joe hugged me too and I hugged him back. Oh god, he makes me feel nervous...

Everyone came to congratulate me and I was so happy. Give Your Heart a Break hadn't left the top ten of the charts at all and when I released the album it went back to number one. My album went to number one in less than an hour.

THAT'S CRAZY.

It has been eleven years since a debut album has been number one. I am SO HAPPY. No other new artists had accomplished this. I am so happy.

"It's predicted to sale 2 million copies in its first week and that's HUGE," Simon said and I started feeling tears in my eyes. "If that happens, that will be history!" he said and I smiled again.

Selena, my mom, and Jo were crying because they were very happy.

"You're breaking many records," Simon said. "You are no longer just a new artists. I can even assure you of a Grammy nomination next year. And I'm saying next year because we released your album after the deadline for the Grammys," he said and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Thanks for everything, Simon!" I said hugging him.

He is definitely the one who deserves all the credit in the world.

"You guys!" I said now crying.

I can't believe it.

"Oh my god I just got the news that you already broke another record..." Simon said looking at his phone. "Only female artists in history to have more than thirteen songs charting in the top thirty!" Oh my god.

I can't even.

"Simon, I owe it all to you," I hugged him again.

"Darling, you did the work. I believed in you. Thank you for not disappointing me and for believing in me when I said I would make you the biggest star in this world!" he said and I hugged him again.

This is crazy.

Simon was the one hosting the party at a place he rented. It's a beautiful location with a lake and canoes.

"You want to go on a canoe?" Joe asked me.

"Umm, sure," I said we walked towards one and got in.

We were way into the lake now and we were just going in circles.

"I don't think you know how to do this!" I said laughing.

"I sure do," he defended himself. We both laughed and then we stared at each other. "I'm proud of you!" he said.

"Thank you. You deserve credit too. You and your brothers for helping me!" I said.

"It was our greatest honor!" he said and I smiled.

Today was crazy. I can't wait to start promoting the album and a new single.

It's going to be the best time of my life.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Just FYI, I'm making all the chart and record breaking things up... I know Adele is the best, don't worry :) lol.**

 **I'll try to update this story and New Beginnings tomorrow too!**

 **Have a great night!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Here we go...**

Joe's POV

 **9:55 p.m.**

Bridgit dropped her album today. I am so proud of her. Her debut album went to number one in less than an hour and she's really happy.

I'm happy for her but I am also upset.

I love her. I love her and now I lost her because she's engaged to Logan. I have nothing against him, but I feel like Bridgit deserves so much better than him.

Every time she hugs me, I don't want to let go and I know it's not okay.

"What are you thinking about?" Bridgit asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I lied.

We are at the album release party. It was outside an they were many things to do. It was not just drinking and music. Simon made this party really fun. Bridgit and I are still in the canoe.

"Well, we have to find a way to get back all the way back there," she said pointing back to where everyone is.

We got in the canoe, and both of us had no idea what we we're doing. It's fun and I always treasure the time I have with Bridgit.

"Right, but you have to admit this is funny," I said and she smiled and laughed.

"Sure," she smiled.

She makes me go crazy.

After that her phone rang, and it was him.

 **Bridgit's POV**

"Right, but you have to admit this is funny," Joe said and I laughed.

"Sure," I said.

After that my phone started ringing and it was Logan.

 _"Hey, love," I said answering the phone._

 _"I am so proud of you," he said and I smiled. How sweet is my love?_

 _"Thanks, babe. I really wish you were here," I said. Joe was now getting very close to getting back to land._

 _It is funny._

 _"And I really want to be there with you. I promise we'll celebrate when we see each other..." he makes blush through a phone._

 _How is that possible?_

 _Joe finally got back and we got off the canoe._

"Thanks," I said to him and gave him a hug and he told me he was going to say hi to the others.

 _"Who are you with?" Logan asked me._

 _"With Joe. Joe Jonas not Jo as in the Jo you talk to," I said confused at my own words._

 _"Oh..." he said and I smiled._

 _"We're at the party and we got in a canoe and we didn't know how to work it," I said._

 _"Are you okay?" he asked instantly._

 _"Oh yeah. It was nothing. It was actually funny," I said laughing._

 _"Baby, I love you and I trust you, but you know I don't like it when you're with him," he finally said._

 _I was waiting for that. I know he wouldn't stay calm._

 _"I know. Logan, nothing happened. I love you and no one else," I said and I heard him sigh. "Logan?" I said._

 _"I'll talk you later," he said. Great._

 _"Logan-"_

 _"I have to go to work," he said._

 _"Okay," I said and hung up._

I hate arguing with him over stupid, dumb, things. I wasn't going to let that bother me though. I am very happy right now.

"Hi, Bridgit. It's very nice to meet you," I turned around and saw Taylor Swift.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan!" I said. She walked closer to me and hugged me, which was weird.

"I'm a huge fan of yours!" she said and I smiled.

We talked for a few minutes and agreed to go hang out soon.

By 11:30 p.m., I was very tired and decided to go back home with Jo and Selena.

When we went in the house, we were surprised to see so many white, pink, and red roses.

"Is there a card somewhere?" Jo asked looking around. There were so many dozens of flowers.

"Who ever finds it gets to read it!" Selena said and she and Jo quickly went to look for it. I saw the card in the first set of flowers in the table by my side. Those girls are crazy.

"Found it!" I said and I took the card and opened it.

 _I am so proud of you and I can't wait  
_ _for you to show the whole world  
_ _what you're made of. I love you so  
much and I can't wait to come back  
and be with you. I hope all your dreams  
come true. I love you, baby._

 _Logan._

I smiled and Selena and Jo whined.

"He is such a sweetheart to you," Jo said.

"Yeah... We argued earlier today though..." I said.

"Why?" Selena asked.

"He got jealous that I was with Jonas when he called me," I answered.

"Of course he did. Your the best thing that has ever happen to him," Jo said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I would have liked it if I could have spent his last night here with him. You two were crying and I didn't get to be with my baby," I said and they made serious faces. "I was kidding... No I'm not," I laughed and they laughed.

We talked and watched TV for a while but then I went to my room and took another shower. Well I was in the Jacuzzi relaxing. I grabbed my phone and started texting Logan.

 _To: Logan_

 _Thank you for the flowers. I love them._

 _xxBridgitxx_

He replied almost instantly.

 _From: Logan  
_

 _You're welcome. I'm sorry for what happened  
earlier..._

 _XhendersonX_

 _To: Logan_

 _It's okay. Can you talk right now?_

 _xxBridgitxx_

I want to talk to him.

He called me via face time. I am in the Jacuzzi but the bubbles are covering me. I just wanted to be in the water. Except I didn't want to wash my hair so I put it on a bun.

 _"Hey," he said once he saw me._

 _"Hi," I said softly._

 _"Jacuzzi?" he asked smiling._

 _"Yeah, I'm very tired, but I don't want to go to sleep," I said._

 _"You look beautiful," he said and I smiled closing my eyes._

 _"Stop..." I said blushing again. "What are you doing?" I asked him._

 _"I'm feeling a little under the weather today, so Gustavo allowed me to skip the interviews today. The guys went out for breakfast and then they have the interviews. I am performing tonight though..."_

 _"Oh. I hope you feel better, love," I said and he smiled._

 _"Thanks," he said. "I really want to be in that Jacuzzi with you..." he said._

 _"You're making me very horny, Henderson," I said and he laughed._

 _"Maybe I should go take a shower and tease you too," he said and I smiled._

 _"I would totally approve of that," I said laughing_.

He wasn't kidding he went to the shower and filled the bath with water and bubbles and got in.

 _"You are so crazy," I said laughing._

 _"I told you I would tease you," he said._

 _"Baby," I whined._

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

 **10: 30 a.m.**

I'm ready to start my first interview with my album now out! I'm so excited.

Ryan Seacrest is interviewing me.

 _"How are you, Bridgit?" Ryan asked me._

 _"I'm good! Very good! How about you guys?"_

 _"Very excited to have you here!" said Ellen K. Ryan's co host._

 _"Aww...Thanks!"_

 _"Girl, you slayed every single chart we can think of," Ryan said and I smiled. "Your album is fire. Is one of the best things I've heard so far," Ryan said._

 _"Thank you. I'm very proud of the album and getting the chance to do this is unbelievable," I said taking a sip of my coffee._

 _"How did the album come together?" Ryan asked._

 _"I wrote many songs before I got the record deal, so used some of those. The Jonas's helped me when it came to recording and writing a few songs. So thank you guys," I said referring to Nick, Joe, and Kevin._

 _"Who was the first person besides the people who worked in the album to hear it?"_

 _"Um... I let Logan listen to the album a while ago, and I thought it was going to be done, for me, it was finished and I even got a copy, but some songs changed so before it was released yesterdays I sent it to Logan again," yeah, Logan has listen to some songs, but not to the ones that were changed._

 _"You and Logan are dating, right?" Ellen asked._

 _"Yeah," I said smiling. Good thing I didn't wear my engagement ring. I didn't want to deal with the drama._

 _"You guys are super cute," she said and I smiled._

 _"So we want to play a game with you and the music is going to play and when you tell us to stop it will either land on nice question or dirty question..." Ryan said making me laugh._

 _"Okay got it," I said laughing._

 _The music started and then I said stop._

 _"Nice question, who's your favorite Jonas Brothers?" Ellen asked._

 _"You can't asked me that," I said laughing. "I love the guys! So all of them!"_

 _Again, I said stop._

 _"Uhhh... naughty, dirty question. I don't even want to ask this question," said Ryan. "In my defense, these are all fan questions that were randomly picked," he said and I laughed. "How many," Ryan stopped and laughed. "How-" he laughed again._

 _"Just ask me. I'm not such an angel as I seem," I said laughing._

 _"How many times... How many times have you and Logan had sex?" he finally asked._

 _"That's a weird question," I said. "Why would people want to know that?" I laughed so hard and so did the others. "Umm... well... whoever asked this question the answer is... I don't now... I usually don't count," I laughed again._

 _"Wow... I'm reading these question and they are all very naughty," Ryan said and I laughed. "And we are done with our game!" he said and I started laughing again._

 _"You guys are awesome!"_

 _"Anyways, you have good new to announce, right?" Ryan asked._

 _"I do. Why don't you do the honors?" I asked him and he high-fived me and said 'hell yeah.'_

 _"Style is officially the second single of Bridgit's debut album!" Ryan announced._

 _"Yay!" some clapped in the back._

 _"I'm so excited for this song!" I said_

 _Later Ryan played it for the first time on Radio, which was really exciting!_

 _"I know you're dating Logan, but what can you tell us about those pictures of you and Joe on a canoe yesterday?" Ryan asked._

 _"Joe is one of my best friends. He's a great guy, but no, I'm very happy with my relationship right now," I didn't even know there were pictures of Joe and I... "He asked me yesterday if I wanted to go on a canoe with him while we were at the debut party," I said. "Did you guys go on the canoes?" I asked them since they were at the party too._

 _"We did not... We played a ton of games though..."_

 _Simon is really good friends with Ryan. They did American Idol for many years, so of course, Ryan was at the party._

 _We were finally approaching the end of the interview._

 _"Thank you so much for coming," Ryan said. "You are such a sweet girl and we wish nothing but the best for you! Come back soon!"_

 _"Thank you, you guys are so sweet," I said._

 _After the interview, we took some pictures and then I got going._

Logan sent me a video in the morning wishing me a good day and saying he was going to bed. It was really cute. I was going to call him, but I did't have time.

I still can't believe all of this is happening. It's crazy.

I cannot believe I released my album and most importantly, I cannot believe I'm engaged.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Have a nice day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Here we go...**

 **Next day...**

Jo's POV (Jo is in Paris time and Bridgit is on Los Angeles's time)

Kendall has been gone for three days now. I haven't talked to him at all. I'm really upset to see him kiss another girl, but Bridgit is right. Those girls looked like total sluts. Kendall was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

I didn't even get the chance to tell him I'm pregnant. I want to tell him as soon as possible because I need to make a decision. I don't really know if I want to keep the baby or not... I was going to keep it because I was very happy when I found out that I _was_ pregnant but I don't know any more.

That's why I made the decision to fly out to Paris. I need to talk to Kendall and this is the only way. I didn't tell anybody I was leaving. I left in the morning to the airport because my flight was leaving at 6:30 a.m.

I did leave a note for Bridgit though and I told her not to worry.

The plane took almost twelve hours so it was 2:30 a.m. in Paris when I got there. I know where Kendall and the guys stay at when they come to Paris, so I took a taxi and headed to their hotel.

I texted Kendall several times and hope he would see the text messages. He's probably asleep but he does wake up frequently at night. All the luck was in me because Kendall did end up answering. When I got to the hotel, he was waiting for in the lobby. He took me up to their room and took me to one of the guest rooms. They have like a million rooms...

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I have to talk to you. I told you that before you left," I said.

"I know, but I thought you didn't want to see me," Kendall said.

"I didn't," I said. "But like I'm telling you, it's important, but I'm really tired right now," I said taking my shoes off.

We talked for a few minutes than he told me to go with him to his room, but I didn't want to, so I stayed at the guest room. I'm so glad he answered because if he hadn't I would have taken forever to find a place to stay because in Paris everything is always booked.

 **8:30 a.m.**

That morning, Kendall went to wake me up to eat breakfast. I took some time to change and then went out of the room. I heard the guys in the living room and they were very surprised to see me there.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Visiting, duhh," I said. I didn't want to tell them the exact reason I was here.

"When did you get here?" James asked next.

"Last night," I answered and sat down with them in the kitchen table.

The guy had ordered food from the hotel. I usually hate hotel food but I'm pregnant and I get cravings. I just saw want to tell Kendall already, It's driving me crazy.

"Did Bridgit not want to come?" Carlos asked.

"She's working," Logan answered.

"Yeah, she had several meeting the day L.A.," I'm not even going bother with the days. It confuses me very much.

"How was the party?" James asked.

"It was awesome. Simon made the party unbelievably good. There were drinks and games and many activities. It wasn't your usual party," I said.

"She told me about the canoes..." Logan mentioned.

"Oh yeah, Jonas was being very funny. We hung out almost all day," right when I said those words, I regretted.

As far as I know, Logan and Bridgit were arguing because of Joe. Me saying this makes things worse.

"I am getting sobsick and tired of that guy..." Logan said.

"Well, he is really sweet and I'm pretty sure Bridgit likes having them around!" I said.

Okay. I should definitely shut my mouth.

Logan finished eating breakfast and then went back to his room.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Kendall said.

"Whatever. You guys are annoying," I said getting up.

I walked towards Logan's room and knocked on his door. He said to come in so I did.

"She was upset yesterday that you two were arguing..." I said sitting in his bed.

"We talked later that night. Everything's fine," he said sitting next to me.

"And what I said-"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," he said. "I talked to Bridgit earlier... She said you left a note that's why I asked you why you were here. Bridgit wouldn't tell me," he said laughing.

 **Bridgit's POV (Morning that Jo left)**

 **9:30 a.m**

"Why hasn't Jo woken up yet?" Selena asked.

"I dont know. Let's go wake her up," I said.

We talked to the room she was staying at and we were surprised to see that she wasn't there. She left a note though. Selena took it and read it.

" ' _Guys, I have to tell Kendall I'm pregnant. I can't wait any longer. I left to Paris and it was a last minute decision. I didn't want to wake you guys up. I'll call y'all when I have time. I'll see you guys soon, Jo.'" Selena read._

"Okay then..." I said confused.

"What are you doing today?"

"Meetings," I said and she whined. "You wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I have to talk to your stupid brother," she said and I laughed.

"Ohh... I thought you were getting flirty with Nick yesterday..." I said.

"Heck no. I only have eyes for your brother," she said and I smiled.

"And he only has eyes for you..." I said making her smile.

We ate breakfast and then I let her borrow my car and I took Logan's car. That way I don't have to drive her back to the Palm Woods.

I had several meetings today and even though it's for tour information, it's still pretty boring having to attend meetings.

 **XXXX**

I'm so happy I get to go home now. I did ask Selena to come stay with me because I didn't want to be alone in the house. She and Justin reconcile and guess what? Selena is pregnant! I'm so happy I get to be an aunt!

She and Justin are way over the moon!

I'm very happy for them because I know they truly love each other.

 **XXXX (This is the convo Logan mentioned to Jo)**

I took a shower then I waited for Logan to call me. Then he did.

 _"Hey, babe," I smiled at Logan. We are face timing again._

 _At least we can talk in the morning and at night. Even though we didn't talk this morning. He was probably tired._

 _"Hi, love. How are you doing?" he asked._

 _"Good, you feeling better?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah, not working today until tonight._ _How is promoting your album going?"_

 _"I've only done two interviews, but it's going good. Did I not tell you about my interview with Ryan Seacrest?" I asked him. So much has happen in a matter of two, three days that I don't even remember._

 _"Nope," he said._

 _"We did the interview and then we played a game. It was something like nice question and naughty question... I think," I said trying to remember, "They were fan questions and one question was like 'how many times have you and Logan had sex?' It was so weird..." Logan started laughing._

 _"What'd you say?" He asked still laughing._

 _"I told them that I don't count," I started laughing this time._

 _"I think we would lose count," he joked._

 _"I totally agree," I laughed._

 _"Imagine when we get married. I am going to have you all to myself," he said ._

 _"You already have me," I reminded him and he smiled._

 _"We won't be able to stop," he said making me smile._

 _"It's going to be especially hard when we are apart," It's hard now..._

 _"Yeah, well I'm not planning on being away from you at all," he said and I chuckled._

 _"Is Jo there already?" I asked him._

 _"Jo?" he looked confused._

 _"Yeah, she left in the morning... She wanted to talk to Kendall," I said._

 _"I don't know. I haven't gotten up from bed. I'll probably see her when the guys and I eat breakfast later... Why does she need to talk to Kendall?"_

 _"Babe, I can't tell you," I said smiling._

 _We talked for a few more minutes then I told him I was going to sleep. He was going to take a shower._

 _"I love you," he said._

 _"I love you more, bye," he smiled and then I drifted off to sleep._

 **Jo's POV _  
_**

After I talked to Logan, I went back out and the guys weren't in the kitchen anymore. They probably went to their own room, so I went to Kendall's room and walked in without knocking.

"Kendall, I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

"What?" he turned to look at me.

"We're having a baby and I don't know if I want to keep it," I said.

He looked at me shocked.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Woah, you're pregnant. We're having a baby and you're thinking of getting rid of the baby... Why?" He asked mad.

"I'm nervous!" I started crying.

He looked at me and walked closer to me and hugged me.

"Don't cry. It's going to be okay," he said. I pulled away from him and then kissed him with everything I had. "Are you really pregnant?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I said I didn't know if I wanted to keep it or not. I do and I want us to be together," I said and smiled at me. He gave me a kiss and I smiled. I know he's happy that we're having a baby and that makes me happy.

We talked about it for a few more minutes then...

"Make me love," I said to him.

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"You do know it's 9 in the morning," he said and I pushed him down in the bed and got on top of him strangling him.

"I don't care. Do you have to leave right now?"

"No," he answered placing his hands under my shirt.

He took my shirt off and I took his shirt off.

Not even a minute passed and our clothes were right next to the bed.

"I'll make sure to go soft," he said. "Don't want the guys to hear us," he said and I laughed.

He started sucking on my neck. I don't care if he leaves a mark or not.

I love being with him.

 **XXXX**

 **11:00 a.m.**

"You guys seem very- ohhh... Never mind..." James said and I rolled my eyes.

I sat on the couch and then Kendall and I decided to tell the guys that we're pregnant.

"Guys, I have great news!" Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked looking at the T.V.

"Jo and I are having a baby!" Kendall said and the guys quickly congratulated us.

Then Kendall said, "Is this why you and Bridgit have been pretty secretive?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

"Did she react good to the news?" Logan asked me. They lost their baby and it's the saddest thing ever, but she was very okay with the news of me being pregnant.

"Yeah, she's really happy for Kendall and I," I said and he smiled.

After that, the guys and I decided to go out while they still had some free time.

It's always fun hanging with them.

 **Another Chapter.**

 **Have and awesome day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Here we go...**

Logan's POV

 **10 days in Paris**

 **6:30 a.m.**

I trust Bridgit with my whole life, but knowing that she has been hanging out with Joe makes me so jealous. I saw the pictures of them in the canoe and they looked really happy. There were pictures of them recently going out for lunch. Well, they have been going out to eat multiple times. I know Bridgit was working with them, but it still bothers me. I trust her. I do. It's just weird seeing him with another guy.

I shouldn't worry about it too much. I know Bridgit hates it when I get jealous.

I know it's 10:30 p.m back home and this is the time when we usually talk so I'm going to call her.

I rang her two times and she answered the third time

 _"Hey, love," she said smiling. We're face timing. "Sorry I couldn't answer because I was in the shower," she said._

 _"Oh it's fine. How was your day?" I asked her._

 _"Very tiring.. Too many interviews today and photoshoot.."_

 _"You do look very tire..." I mentioned to her._

 _"I am. Baby, come back already... I miss you..." she made a sad face and I smiled._

 _"I miss you too, love. I really wish I could back. I want to be in bed with you. Hugging you. Kissing you. Caressing you... Loving you..." She smiled making me smile._

 _"Stop, you're making me more upset..."_

 _"Well, Jo has been wanting to go eat everything she sees," I said changing the subject._

 _"She's pregnant. Of course she wants to eat..."_

 _"She wanted cheesecake with ice-cream and a plate of chips with pickle juice," she made a disgusted face when I said that. "Yeah,"_

 _"That's gross..."_

 _"She also wanted spaghetti with a hamburger..."_

 _"Okay. We is obviously being hit by the cravings hard," she laughed._

 _"Kendall has been trying to calm her down and he has also talked to Gustavo about giving us like a small break... Gustavo said he would think about it. I doubt he'll say yes,"_

 _"Simon said we have to fly to New York is two days... I'm not even going to be home for thanksgiving," okay... This is definitely hard._

 _"I'll come to you then," I quickly said._

 _"You have to go be with your family," she said._

 _"You are my family,"_

 _"I'm your girlfriend," she said_

 _"Your my fiance," I reminded her and her beautiful smile came back to her face._

 _"That sounds so much better," she smiled at me._

 _We continued talking._

 _"Baby, I'll talk to you later. I want to go to sleep already. I love you," she said and I smiled at her._

 _"I love you more. Good night," I sent her a kiss through the camera and she smiled._

 _I miss her._

 ** _November 15th_**

The guys, Jo and I are now just arriving back home. I would say I'm really happy but I'm really not because Bridgit is not here. She is in New York...

She's not coming back for a while. We knew this would happen.

The guys we're going out to eat, but I decided to go home.

I walked in the house and smiled. Bridgit and I haven't been living here for a long time, but we love this place.

And Bridgit and I know we can call this place home.

I went up to our room and saw a note in the bed. I picked up and read it.

 _Welcome back home! I wish I here with  
you, but know that I love you and that  
I miss you very much. Call me when  
you can. I'll see you soon, baby._

 _Bridgit._

I smiled and then went to take a quick shower. After that, I went to bed and called Bridgit.

 _"Hey, baby," she picked up the phone._

 _"Hey, love. I'm home," I said._

 _"I wish I was there. I miss you,"_

 _"I miss you more... Are you working?" I asked her._

 _"I just finished an interview... I'm going to dinner with Nick... he's here promoting some of his solo projects..."_

 _"Oh..." I said._

 _"Don't get jealous..." she said._

 _"I'm not, I swear," I defended myself._

 _We talked for a few more minutes and then we hung up._

 **Bridigt's POV**

I really want to be home right now. I miss Logan. I already miss Sel... I miss everyone...

"So, is your tour going to be an actual world tour?" Nick asked me as we sat down... at a fancy restaurant. I'm still not used to this.

"Yeah, I'm excited about it!"

"So how are you going to plan your wedding...?"

"During the tour... It's harder than I thought and he was only away for only two weeks, but now I'm the one who's away," I said.

A waiter came and took our order.

"Is he back in L.A.?"

"Yeah, he just got home,"

"Aren't you going to be here in New York until after Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, Simon had someone book me on some late night shows and other radio interviews," I said.

I'm supposed to get an actual manager soon. My mom offered to be my manager and I'm actually thinking about it.

I know she will do the best if I do tell her to be my manager.

"Well we are going to be in Jersey for Thanksgiving if you want to come... My parents will love to see you there," I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll think about it," I said and he smiled.

"Well tell me beforehand because I'm driving to Jersey on the 22nd... You know two days before Thanksgiving,"

"Yeah, I'll tell you on time. Why didn't Joe and Kevin come?"

"Cause they aren't promoting anything and didn't want to waste their time," he said and I laughed.

"They are so mean," I joked.

"Joe... he... he has feeling for you. You know that, right?" he said.

I did get a big uncomfortable, "I know. He told me that when I went on vacation with you guys. Your brother is very sweet. I really like him and I don't want to hurt him. I told him I love Logan..."

"Yeah, he talked to me about it. He knows you love Logan and he wanted to stop seeing you, but I told him that ruining you the friendship you guys have is not worth it,"

 **XXXX**

 **6:30 p.m.**

I convinced Logan to stay with his family for Thanksgiving. I don't want it to be my fault that he is not spending time with them.

"I'm glad you're here," Joe said to me and I smiled.

I decided to go to New Jersey with Nick. I didn't want to be in the apartment all alone. Plus, Simon is in New Jersey too. Thanksgiving is two days and he is also going to be celebrating with the Jonas's.

"I'm glad to be here," I said,

"Sweetie, I'll have someone prepare a room for you!" Denise said.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'll stay at a hotel, don't worry," I said.

"Of course not, sweetie! We are very glad to see you and we would love to have you here! Please accept the invitation...?" she said and I smiled.

"Okay, yeah I'll stay. Thank you for being so sweet," I hugged her and Paul snapped a picture of us hugging. It turned out really pretty.

A few minutes later, other arrived for dinner.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," a girl walked towards me. "You can call me Dani though," she said and I smiled.

I shook her hand.

"I'm Bridgit... I don't really have a nick name so..." I said and she laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you, B," she said and I smiled.

"You can call me B. I'm cool with that," I said smiling.

"I'm Kevin's girlfriend," she said.

"Really?" I asked shocked. I did not know Kevin had a girlfriend.

"Yeah," she smiled.

We sat down and continued talking. I like Dani. She's really cool.

"You are officially one of my best friends," she said about and hour after we met.

"Well, I'm glad to say you're one of my best friends too," I said and she smiled.

 **XXXX**

The following day, Dani, Denise, and I left to go shopping. I totally forgot my phone back at the house, but Dani showed me some reports that were surfing online.

The first one read-

 _Are Joe and Bridgit officially together?_

 _Bridgit, was spotted having dinner with her rumored beau's brother, Nick Jonas. We have reported before that Joe has feelings for the new pop princess. Bridgit, on the other hand, has been linked to BTR's Logan Henderson. They did confirm they were dating, but are they over?_

 _Sources report that Logan and Bridgit have broken up and that Joe is the one that has been there for Bridgit. We also haven't spotted Bridgit and Logan for a while, which makes us believe things are over between those two._

 _According to other sources, Joe and Bridgit are starting fresh and are enjoying each other's company. They don't want to rush anything even though they are having 'the hottest hookups ever'. What do you guys think? Leave your comments below!_

"I... I don't even know how to react to that..." I said to Dani.

"They are so stupid..." she said.

Okay first of all, Logan has been in Paris and now I'm in New York. Do they not know that? The media is fucked up.

On our way into the mall, paparazzi surrounded us, which leads us to the second story.

 _Bridgit enjoys a fun day at the mall with her in-laws!_

 _Bridgit was spotted at the mall in Jersey with Kevin's girlfriend, Danielle, and Denise, Mama Jonas. Looks like Bridgit is having the time of her life with her new in-laws. Paparazzi spotted the trio a few minutes ago as they arrived at a mall in Jersey. Hot Tunes can officially confirm that Bridgit is in Jersey celebrating Thanksgiving with her new boyfriend's family._

 _We love seeing her spending quality time with her new family._

 _Joe and Bridgit are dating and spending the holidays together. What's sweeter than that?_

 _Let us know what you think in the comments below!_

This is so ridiculous.

"Can I borrow your phone? I left mine back at the house," I said to Dani. She handed me her phone and she and Denise kept walking in front of me. I stayed a little behind then I went in to one of the bathrooms. Luckily no one was in there.

I called Logan and he took a few seconds to answer and once he did, I didn't let him say anything.

 _"I swear those reports aren't true," I say._

 _"Bridgit?"_

 _"I don't know why they are saying those thing. I love you..."_

 _"Baby, don't worry about it. I trust you," he said and I smiled._

 _"You have no idea how much you saying that means to me," I said._

We talked for roughly five more minutes and then we hung up. He isn't mad and that's the only thing I care about.

I really want to see him.

I was walking to where Denise and Dani were and then her phone started ringing and it was Joe. I answered and he knew it was me.

 _"Bridgit, I swear I had nothing to do with those reports," he said._

 _"I know Joe. It's the media... Don't worry about it..."_

 **XXXX**

Dani and I basically spent the whole day together. She now knows I'm engaged, so she's been helping me look at some thing for the wedding. She really is very cool. She's officially one of my best friends.

"Are you getting a designer dress?" she asked me.

"Probably yeah..." I answered looking through some wedding magazines.

"Are you getting married in a church?"

"I don't know yet... Logan and I haven't really had time to talk about it..."

"I've always dreamed of a wedding indoors. In a beautiful place," Dani said and I smiled.

She and Kevin make such a beautiful couple.

We continued looking at some wedding details.

I can't wait for the day to come.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

Nov. 24 th

Thanksgiving day

Once Dani was awake, Denise, her, and I started preparing the food for tonight. The dessert, turkey, ham, and fillings, and many more things.

I talked to Logan for a very long time last night. It was very good to set him via face time but I want to see him for real. I miss him very much.

He said that his family, the guys's family, and my family are all getting together for thanksgiving which makes me very happy. I really wish I was with them. This would have been my first actual holiday with Logan's parents and family.

But oh well. Work is work.

"Bridgit, sweetie, can you help me prepare the cheesecakes and pies?" Denise asked me.

"Of course," I said. Most Joe's est of the family is coming and so is Dani's family.

Denise told me too prepare 6 cheesecakes and 6 pies and I did.

It took me a while to get them ready.

"Want any help?" Joe asked me.

"I'm good," I smiled at him and he smiled.

 **XXXX**

 **6:30 p.m.**

 _"Hey, my love," Logan said as I answered his face time call._

 _"Hey," I said smiling._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Just finished helping setting up the table... What about you?"_

 _"Your mom sent your brother and I to go get some wine..."_

 _"Oh well don't drink too much," I winked at him joking._

 _"I won't," he said and I smiled._

 _We talked for a few more minutes and then we hung up._

I love it that even though we're apart, we still manage to talk all the time. It's very nice knowing he makes time for me.

"Hey, B," Dani walked towards me. "This is my sister Dina, Dina this is Bridgit," Dani said. Dina hugged me and I hugged her back.

"You're Joe's girlfriend, right?"

"No, Dina. She's engaged to someone else," Dani told her.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's fine don't worry," I said. "Happens more often then it should," I whispered to myself.

Shane's grandparents also asked if we were dating. It's pretty awkward.

"Darling, I just got off the phone with my assistant, and guess what?" Simon asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"You get to perform and host SNL next Saturday," I checked my phone. It's going to be on December 3rd.

"Simon that's awesome! Do I get to go home before that?" I asked him.

"Sorry, sweetie, but no. You are flying to the U.K. in two days, after your performance on GMA... You have several interviews and performances over there... Then you'll come back here perform on SNL. Jingle Ball wanted you to perform but I said maybe next year cause you were going to be busy... After SNL, you'll get to go home..."

This is torture.

"Can I not go home for even a day? I haven't seen Logan in like three weeks..." I said.

"I know you haven't, but it's going to be okay... He can come visit... can he not?"

"I don't know," I said a bit upset.

 **XXXX**

Dinner went really well tonight. I was very excited to meet all these new people. They are all very nice and Joe's grandparents are very adorable. The turkey, ham, and everything was very delicious.

And not to brag, but everyone ate the cheesecakes and pies I made.

 **XXXX**

 _"So you're flying to the U.K.?" Logan asked me._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"This is harder than we thought, huh?" he scratched the back oh his head, which he does when he's nervous._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"It'll go by fast though... Don't worry," he said and I smiled._

 _"I love you," I said._

 _"I love you even more and I can't even began to tell you how much love making we're going to be doing when you come back," he said making me let out a small laugh._

 _"I can't wait," I said biting my lip._

 _"So when are you leaving?"_

 _"In two days, after Good Morning America... Then I have to come back to New York cause SNL called Simon and they want me to host and perform..."_

 _"That's exciting!"_

 _"Yeah, but... I really want to go back home and be with you..."_

 _"Hey, I'll be waiting for you," he said. "And i'll be watching youbon GMA and SNL..."_

 _"No, don't do that," I said._

 _"Why?" He asked._

 _"Because it's weird that you're watching me on TV," I said._

 _"Whatever," he laughed. "Call me before you leave and call me when you get to London,"_

 _"I will," I smiled at him._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Friday 25th_**

 ** _9:30 p.m._**

Nick and I drove back to New York the following day in the afternoon. He and I decided to go to my apartment and chill, watch movies, and write some songs...

Then surprise... Someone decided to show up.

"Hey,"

"Harper, what do you want?" I asked a big harsh.

"I want to talk to you. Make things right..." she said.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. You ruin our friendship, it's done. Why don't you go and hurry up to tell Spencer that I'm here?" I mocked her.

"I'm sorry. I really am," I could tell that she was sorry, but still...

"How did you even know I was staying at this place?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Then I won't talk to you," I said.

"Spencer found out and he told me,"

"You are unbelievable," I said and closed the door right in her face.

I walked back to the living room and Nick looked at me.

"Harper?"

"Yeah... I can't believe she came..."

Why did she even come? I'm still mad at her.

"She's trying to make thing right," Nick said.

"She's the reason Spencer knew everything about me... She's part of the reason why I got bad and lost my baby," I said sitting down and he hugged me.

 **XXXX**

 **Saturday 26th**

Good Morning America is today and I am pretty excited to perform. I release Style as the second single of _Hello My Name Is_... at midnight today following Give Your Hear a Break. It went to number one on iTunes in 30 minutes breaking my own record and over all record for fastest song to reach number one on iTunes this year.

Give Your Heart a Break was number one on iTunes for 11 weeks. 11. It was number one on Billboard top 200 for 10 weeks, which is still awesome.

Styles is already number one of both charts and I'm really excited about that!

"We are very excited to hear you this morning!" Lara said to me.

"Thank you! I'm super excited to be here and perform,"

"Well first of all, I just want to tell you that you are dominating the world right now and you are so beautiful," she said.

"Aww... Thank you so much," she said.

"How do you take all of the attention and all fame? I mean, you just got started on August," she said.

"It's crazy. I never imagined being followed by tons and tons of paparazzi before. I het frustrated most of the time, but everything is well right now and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now..."

"Especially with that handsome boyfriend of yours," she smiled and I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah, he's the most amazing guy ever and I miss him very much because I haven't seen him for almost a month," she looked confused and I know why... Everyone thinks Joe and I are dating. She then changed the topic.

"So what are your plans fo later?" She asked.

"I'm flying to London right after I'm done here... so no big plans." I laughed.

"Have you ever traveled to London or any other places?"

"I have gone to London before. I've been to several European places , Canada, Mexico, Brazil... Many places..."

We continued talking for a few more minutes then I got to performing. I am performing five songs... Give Your Heart a Break, Don't Forget (Which I get to play my guitar and totally rock it), A Year Without Rain, Something That We're Not, and Style. A Year Without Rain is definitely for Logan.

Right after finishing up, I left on a private plane to the U.K. I thought Simon was coming along, but he said he would catch up later...

I left at twelve and when I arrived in London it was 11:45 p.m.

Then I called Logan at 11:55.

 _"Hi, my love," I said._

 _"Hey, baby. What you doing?"_

 _"Heading to the hotel... I got here like 10 minutes ago... What about you?"_

 _"Heading to the studio... It's about to be four over here. By the way, Kendall told me to tell you that he is very sorry for not waiting for you to come back but he had to propose to Jo didn't he was going to die..."_

 _"Stop!" I said smiling. "They're engaged?!"_

 _"Yeah, and she's been getting weirder and weirder with the pregnancy craving and so has Selena, who by the way went to our home yesterday to wat your ice cream... Something about jt being her favorite," he said and I laughed._

 _"Yeah, Selena likes everything,"_

 _"Also guess what Im listening to in the radio?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"My lovely fiancee.,." He said and I smiled. "My mom told me to tell you that she and Presley are absolutely in love with your album and my dad loves it too,"_

 _"Aww.. that's very sweet. Tell them I say thanks and that I miss them!"_

 _After about 20 minutes of being in the car, I finally got to my hotel... It's so beautiful with an amazing view of London._

 **XXXX**

"Hi, I'm Bridgit," I said to some people at the place where I'm doing an interview. It's the BBC Radio 1 station.

"Hey, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Linda and this is Jack who is going to be interviewing you!" She said looking at Jack.

"Hey, Jack," he hugged me and said hi and I hugged him back.

A few minutes later, we got started.

 _"Hey, hey, hey London! We got Bridgit Dupri in the house! Welcome to BBC Radio 1!" Jack said._

 _"Hey, I'm very excited to be here! Thank you for inviting me!"_

 _"It's our pleasure!" He said. "So let's talk how you got to where you are!" He said._

 _"Well it's very weird for me but it happened very simple... I was looking for a job, I got tired of looking, I went to eat, they were looking for a singer, and I offered to sing. Simon happened to be there and the reat happened... I'm very blessed," I said._

 _"You release your album very fast... How did it ?"_

 _"Well, I had many songs that I had written before I even got the record deal, so that's one of the reasons and another is that I had the Jonas Brothers helping me with a few songs and that's how the album came to be so quickly," I said._

 _"What's your favorite song from the album?"_

 _"I love Don't Forget because it's such a personal song to me and I wrote it and produced it all by myself,"_

 _"Why is it meaningful to you?"_

 _"i was in this toxic and bad relationship with a guy from back in Colorado and I just couldn't let go of that relationship and I did things that I regret, but it's all better now. This song is just my favorite and I love it," I said._

 _Don't Forget is about Spencer._

 _One thing I regret the most:_

 _Cutting for that ass._

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **More drama will soon follow...**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **So I went back and edited some chapters... I really regret making Logan and Bridgit and Logan announcing their pregnancy to the media and I really regret making Bridgit pregnant in the first place, so... I went back and changed the part where they released a statement saying they were expecting... It was only that, so you don't have to go back and read it... just know that the fans and media don't know that Bridgit was pregnant and lost the baby... (If you're new then don't pay attention to this haha)**

 **Dec. 3rd**

So I'm back in New York... Tonight is SNL and I'm super excited! I was back two days ago to rehearse and It's been pretty fun.

"Ready for tonight?" Simon walked in my dressing room.

"I sure am," I said.

 _Give Your Heart a Break_ hasn't left the top 15 of any chart. _Style_ hasn't left the top 10 of any chart. _Hello My Name is_... Hasn't left the top 5 of the charts since it's released. That's AMAZING to me.

XXXX

 _Midnight,_  
 _You come and pick me up, no headlights_  
 _A long drive,_  
 _Could end in burning flames or paradise_  
 _Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)_

 _..._

 _Take me home  
_ _Just take me home, yeah.  
Just take me home  
(out of style)_

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
_ _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style_

With that SNL finished. We had an after party and it was very fun. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were present and so was Dani. She is definitely a close friend to me now. She is so sweet and she and Kevin are adorable.

We all decided to go back to California together Monday.

 **XXXX**

 **Dec. 5th**

 **Monday**

 **7:17 p.m.**

I quietly walked in my home and went up to my room expecting to see Logan, but I didn't. I know he's here because all the cars and trucks are here...

I looked out the window and saw him standing outside in the back yard by the pool.

I went down stairs and opened the door to the back yard quietly.

Then I ran towards attacking him from behind.

"Baby!" he exclaimed once he saw me. He picked me up and placed his lips on mine as he spun me around. I kept kissing him as he placed me back down.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," I said hugging him tightly..

"I missed you even more," he pulled away from the hug and gave me another kiss. "You did awesome on SNL. I'm super proud of you," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks, love," I said giving him another kiss.

We kept kissing...

"Hey," I said catching my breath as I pulled away, "want to take me to our room and do naughty things?" he laughed and picked me up.

"Very naughty things,"

We left clothes all over the floor downstairs and on the stairs as we came up the only things that didn't come off where my under wear, bra, and his boxers.

"Wanna go to the Jacuzzi?" Logan asked.

"Absolutely not. I want to get in bed with sheets in between us and nothing else..." I said sucking on a part of his neck.

"You're in a rush," he said laying me down in bed.

"In a big time rush," I winked at him and he laughed.

"That was cheesy," he said.

"Yeah, well... I haven't seen you in four weeks, I missed you and I want to be with you and make love with you all night,"

"All night?"

"All night," I answered.

He took his boxers off and then flipped me so I could be at the top. He massaged my body and then he unclasped my bra. I got of him and he climbed on top of me placing kissed all over my body as he went down taking my underwear down with him. He came back up and intertwined our fingers taking our arms above my head as he went in me.

"Ahh," I moaned.

"You like it?" he said as he went in again.

"Yeah..." I moaned quietly. "Don't stop, love," I said.

 **XXXX**

"Did you have fun on Thanksgiving?" Logan asked me once we were done making love. I'm laying on his chest and cuddling very close. This is exactly what I want right now. I don't want this night to end.

"Yeah. It was great. I met their sister and she instantly became a really close friend. She even wants to help with the wedding..." I said placing a kiss on his chest.

"I missed you. We had big dinner and it was fun,"

"How were my parents?" I asked. I was more concerned about my dad and step-dad.

"They were great. No fighting. No arguing. It was great,"

"I'm glad..."

"What about traveling?"

"It was great too. I was very tired though..." he brought me closer to him and placed a kiss at the top of my had as we continued to cuddle.

"You want to make love again?" he asked and I laughed climbing on top of him.

"Absolutely."

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

"Should we get that one?" Logan asked me.

"Isn't it big though?" I said.

"We have a huge house," he said.

"True..." I said.

Logan and I woke up late, then we ate breakfast, then we did some stuff in bed, we took a shower, and then we decided to go Christmas shopping. We are looking for a Christmas tree and then we are going to look for more decorations.

Real Christmas trees are really pretty and HUGE.

"We'll take this one," Logan said.

"It's going to be $1,000 if you only want the tree, if you want it with the lights then it's $1,250," L.A. is expensive. I mean I know they are real Christmas trees but still..."

"We'll take it with the lights," I said.

It's a huge Christmas tree and it's beautiful with the colorful lights. I love Christmas.

After buying the Christmas tree, Logan and I went other decorations such as the Christmas ornaments, light for around the house and outside the house, stockings, and many other things...

"We should hire someone to do all the decorations," I mentioned as Logan got ready to pay the decorations and everything we bought.

I told him I wanted to pay half, but he didn't let me...

I mean, c'mon... the total cost came to $13,750.56

That's a lot of money for a Christmas tree and decorations...

We got everything in Logan's truck and went to drop them off at home. Logan called Kelly on our way home asking her to hire someon people who can put all the decorations up and she found three guys quickly.

Logan explained everything to guys and they got to work. Logan and I are paying them $5,000 each so that's good right?

"Where do you want to go?" Logan asked me. "You know... besides our bedroom," he winked at me and I laughed.

"Bedroom would be very good right now," I said giving him a kiss and he laughed.

"Are you sure? It's 3:30 p.m." he said.

"There's never a bad time to make love," I said.

"That's true..." he said.

He took my hand and we went upstairs to our bedroom.

 **XXXX**

 **7:30 p.m.**

"Hey you little bitch. I heard you replaced me," Selena asked me when Logan and I arrived at the Palm Woods pool.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Danielle? Who the hell is Danielle?"

"Dani? She's Kevin's girlfriend.. " I said.

"Oh so now you call her Dani?" She said.

I turned to look at Justin and Logan and they laughed.

"How's the pregnancy?" I asked her.

"Well... My baby was abandoned by his aunt and I was abandoned by my sister-in-law, so not good," she said.

"Oh come here," I said pulling her in for a hug. "You a little jealous?" I asked.

"No," she pouted and I laughed.

We sat down while Logan and Justin went to get some drink for them and smoothies for Selena and I.

"She went to see you?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, and I asked her how she knew I was there and guess what she said?"

"Spencer?"

"Spencer," I said. "Like, how dod he even know I was there?"

"That's fucked up," she said.

"I know..."

"Everything okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Selena and I answered at the same time.

A few minutes after that, Jo, Kendall, James, and Carlos showed up.

"Hey," Jo said hugging me.

"How's the baby?" I asked her.

"Good. I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. See Selena she knows how to treat me-"

"Who the hell is Danielle by the way?" She asked.

"Yeah never mind," I said referring to what I was about to say to Selena. "Dani is Kevin's girlfriend," I said.

"So now you call her Dani?"

I looked at Logan and he laughed again.

I hugged the other guys and then they went to get more drinks.

Then Dani showed up...

"Hey, can I talk to you? It's important," she said. I stood up and walked with her to the lobby.

"What's up?"

"Joe and Nick were in this car accident and Joe really wants to see you. You're the only person he's mentioned," oh lord...

"How are they?" I asked concerned.

"Joe is still not in good condition and he only wakes up a few times and when he does, he asks for you..."

"When did this even happen?" I asked her. I would know by now...

"Last night after we got here the guys went to the store and it happened,"

"Let me go get my phone and we'll go," I said. I hurried to get my phone and then Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me back gently.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Joe and Nick got in an accident and I have to go see them," I said taking his hand off of my arm and ran back towards Dani and we left.

 **Logan's POV**

"Did you see how worried she looked?" Kendall asked.

"They're friends," I said taking a sip of my beer.

"But she looked very worried," Selena said.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You know what? I'm going to go to the hospital and see how they are doing because I'm a good friend to them just like my fiance," I said.

"Dude, don't go that's pathetic and sick. Just stay here and have some drinks with us," James said.

"Dude... Okay fine," I said.

"Let's get more drinks!" I said.

Then after a few drinks, I left Bridgit a voicemail...

 _"Hey, my lovely fiance. How's your friend doing? Good? Are you giving him kisses right now? Well guess what? I'm really mad right now. I mean, why would you care about him? You're going to be MY wife. Not his. MY wife. I hope you have a lovely night with him and make sure to read him a book. Yeah. Read him the one about the girl who left her fiance for a stupid ass idiot who is in the hospital. Have an awesome night, my love."_

I decided to stay and not go to the hospital and I totally regret that decision because I got so drunk that Jo had to drive me home because all the other guys were drunk too and so was Justin. Selena took the other guys to the apartment.

"Logan, she's going to be mad at you," Jo said.

"I don't care," I said taking a sip on a beer that I brought with me.

"She probably heard that voicemail you left her and she's probably mad... You need to let her do what she wants and not tie her down. Yes, you're getting married but that doesn't mean you have control over her. Plus, she would have been just as concerned for James, Carlos, and Kendall as she is for Jonas. They are her friends, Logan... Promise you'll apologize to her?"

"Okay mother," I said and she hit me in my chest. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being stupid. Plus, don't forget that one thing you haven't told her," she said.

"She would die and get angry at me and break up with me if I tell her,"

"You're going to have to tell her at one point. Definitely before the wedding..." Jo said.

"Bridgit and I aren't even getting married any time soon," I said.

"You have to tell her before Camille does," Jo said pulling in our drive way.

 **XXXX**

I went in the living room and laid down on the sofa. Then Bridgit came in from the kitchen.

"You are fucked up you know that, right?" she said mad at me.

"Why would you go see him?"

"I went to see him and Nick. I thought you were okay with them," she said more calmed.

I walked towards her and attacked her lips, but she pulled away.

"No, we are not going to resolve this problem by having sex," she said. "Plus, you smell horrible,"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" she asked and I kept looking at her. Then she went upstairs and left me down stairs by myself.

Alone.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I had a lot of work and studying to do for finals, but I'm out of school, so I'll try to update regularly.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Here we go...**

Logan's POV

 _I walked towards her and attacked her lips, but she pulled away._

 _"No, we are not going to resolve this problem by having sex," she said. "Plus, you smell horrible,"_

 _"I'm sorry," I said._

 _"For what?" she asked and I kept looking at her. Then she went upstairs and left me down stairs by myself._

 _Alone._

 **Bridgit's POV**

"Baby," Logan walked in the room. I was already laying in bed in my pajamas. He got in bed with me and wrapped his arm around me from behind bringing me closer to him. I'm so annoyed by him right now.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be mad at me... Please, I'm begging you," he said and I turned around to face him.

"First of all, you smell terrible... I told you that already... Secondly, you should know better than to leave me a voicemail when you're drunk. Third, I'll forgive you whenever you take shower, get in bed, and learn to trust me," I said.

"I'll take a shower, but first give me a kiss. Please, just one?" He asked.

I gave him a quick, small kiss.

"That was good," he said making me want to laugh, but I didn't.

He took a shower and took about fifteen minutes he got in bed. I was almost half-asleep, but he woke up me up when he hugged me bringing me closer to him again.

"Are you going to give me my good night kiss?" He asked, but I didn't respond. "Baby, c'mon... I took a shower, got in bed, and I totally trust you. Forgive me now?" he said placing kisses on my cheek and neck. "Give me a kiss," he said again.

"Logan, I'm tired," I said trying to force myself to not let him get to me. I hate fighting and arguing with him.

"You're not going to give me my good night kiss?" he asked.

I turned around to face him again and gave him a kiss.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"No, I want a real kiss not a forced one," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, hot stuff," I said and I gave him a kiss.

He smiled.

"It's been a while since you last called me that... I love you, princess," he said.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just don't turn away from me. I love it when you sleep wrapped in my arms," he said and I smiled.

I snuggled closer to him and he placed a kiss at the top pf my head. I also love sleeping with his arms wrapped around me.

Then we drifted off to sleep.

 **XXXX**

I woke up the next morning and noticed Logan wasn't in bed with me. He did though, leave a note.

 _I'm sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me.  
I'm downstairs, so you can't come down until  
you have fully forgiven me... See what I did  
there? hahaha. I love you, and I never want  
to lose you. I'll have breakfast ready for you.  
I love you with all my heart,  
Your stupid fiance._

I laughed at the note and then went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I then went downstairs where Logan was waiting for me.

"You gave me no choice. You know that, right? I have to forgive you or I'll have to stay up there..." I joked.

"Liked my note?" he asked taking me hand. I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, my stupid fiance," I said and he laughed.

"I love you..." he said looking at me directly in my eyes.

I gave him a very passionate kiss.

"I love you even more," I said.

We kissed again for a few minutes.

"Want to eat breakfast with me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said.

He took my hand and we walked towards the kitchen. Whenever it's just us, we usually eat in the kitchen. If there's a ton of people, we eat in the dining room.

"This is really good," I said to him.

He made omelets, some orange juice, toasted bread, and fruit.

"I made it with love," he replied and I gave him a kiss.

"I love you, dork," I said and he smiled.

"You know I love you more," he said.

I stood up and sat on his lap.

"I know it's early, but take me to our room. I want to to be with you," I said giving him a kiss. "All day. Just you and I," I said and he smiled.

He carried me to our bedroom and we both turned off our phones.

 **XXXX**

 **4:45 p.m.**

"Are we done now?" Logan asked exhausted.

"Definitely done..." I said.

"That was good," he said.

"I know..."

"Want to continue it tonight?" he asked placing kisses on my neck.

"Absolutely," I said.

I mean, it's not like we made love all day. We talked, then made love, rested, made love, then made lunch, made love, had a snack, then made love... I think we're obsessed with each other. It's not good.

Logan and I took a shower each and then we drove around and decided to go to the beach.

"So... Have you thought about our wedding?" Logan asked as we walked hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, kind of... Why?"

"I was just wondering... I'm excited," he said.

"We still have to wait though..." I said to him.

"I know..." He said.

We continued walking then he suddenly asked, "What did Jonas tell you when you went to see him...?"

"Logan, are you really going to start again?" I asked him a bit annoyed.

"I'm just asking," he defended himself.

"Which Jonas?"

"Joe,"

"Nothing really..." I said thinking back to yesterday.

 _"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him._

 _"Better... I_ _wanted to see you," he said._

 _"What do you need?"_

 _"I need to tell you... Well you already know... Bridgit, I love you..." he said taking my hand but I pulled it away._

 _"Joe, please... Don't start..."_

 _"But I love you," he said._

 _"Look, I don't feel the same way. You know, I'm getting married..." I said._

 _"Do you really want to get married?"_

 _"Joe-"_

 _"You're twenty years old. Do you really want to get married already? Do you really want to marry a guy you met not even a year ago...?" he said._

 _I don't know why, but he is making me reevaluate my decision to marry Logan. He's right. I'm only twenty years old... I haven't known for a year... Is this even the right decision?_

 _"Joe, don't worry about it. I make my own decisions. Is that all or do you really need something?"_

 _"I love you," he repeated._

 _"I have to go," I said getting out of his room._

 _I went to see Nick and then I went home._

"Are you hiding something from me?" Logan asked as we continued to walk. We got to where no one was around and sat down on the sand.

"If I tell you, promise you won't get mad...?" I asked him.

"Is it going to get me mad?"

"Probably... Don't get mad at me... Promise you won't get mad at me?" I asked him.

"I promise," he said.

"When I went to see Joe, he said that he... loves me..."

"Did he really? Did he say the words 'I love you' to you?" Logan asked a bit mad.

"Yes," I answered.

"I know I asked you to tell me what you guys talked about, but why would you tell me this?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me..." I said. "He also asked me why we're even getting married since we haven't known each other for even a year and I'm only twenty years old..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing... I told him it's my choice not his. I told him that I don't feel the same way towards him, and that I love you and I'm happy with you..." I said.

"Bridgit, did he get in your head?'

"He did... But he was just confusing me..."

"You don't want to get married?" Logan asked upset.

"I do want to get married. I love you and there's no on else I want to be with but you," I said to h and that beautiful smile of his appeared again.

"Do you think we rushed things between us?"

"I don't know... Maybe... But it doesn't matter to me... We've been through so much already. I love you and I don't regret anything that's happen between us... Not at all... I love you, sweet stuff," I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you, princess. I don't want to lose you,"

"You never will. My heart will always... No matter what... It will always belong to you," I said to him.

 **XXXX**

Logan and I decided to invite our friends and family over to our house... I gave Selena a key since Logan and I stopped at the store first.

"Baby, tell me again why you need five bags of Hot Cheetos?" Logan asked as he drove home.

"You'll see..." I said to him.

"What about the salad?" He asked.

"Just get home and you'll see..." I repeated.

Selena, Justin, James, and Carlos seem to be the only ones that are here... We went in the house and found them in the living room.

"What took you guys so long?" Selena whined. "I want the guys to start grilling already!"

"No, my love," I said to her. "You get to eat this," I took the salad out of the grocery bag and handed it to her... "You need to eat healthy... No junk food," I said. "I'll get to eat these," I said dumping the five big bags of Hot Cheetos. Justin laughed once I did that.

"You little bitch," Selena said and I laughed. "Don't worry, baby," Selena said talking to her belly. "Your Auntie loves you. She's just being rude to me because I was rude to her,' she said and we all laughed.

She made fun of me when I was told I couldn't eat junk food. Now the tables have turned quickly. My parents got here not too long after that, and so did Kendall and Jo.

"Could you please stop eating Hot Cheetos in front of me?" Selena asked and to make her hate me a bit more. I got another bad and opened it. I got a chip and ate it.

"See baby," she's talking to her belly again, "your auntie is so mean to me. Why would she do this to us?" She asked my little peanut. "Bridgit, stop eating chips in front of me... I already ate your stupid salad... Now leave me alone..."

"Gabe, come over here!" I called Gabe who was running around the back yard.

"What's up?"

"You want to sit here and eat some chips with me?" I asked him.

"Ha of course!" He said taking a handful of chips and putting them in his mouth.

"Wow... You're really taunting her," My mom said.

"She did the same to me," I said laughing. "I love you," I said to Selena.

"I love you," she mocked me and I laughed. "Why don't you go call your precious Dani?" She asked me. Mood swings te bad on her right now.

"Still jealous?" I asked her.

"Baby, please don't look up to your auntie when you grow up... She's mean," Selena said.

"Shut up. My peanut is going to love me..." I said to her.

Jo is here, but she felt a little nauseous and went inside. Logan and the guys are by the grill and a bit far away from us, so they can't really hear us.

"Guys, I'm starving!" Selena screamed at them and they laughed.

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Tell me what you think about it.**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 25**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **December 12th**

 **8:45 a.m.**

"Come with me to Texas," Logan begged for the hundredth time. "I don't want to be away from you," he said giving me a soft kiss.

Logan's parents want Logan to go to Texas for a few days and they want me to come with him. They say I'm now part of the family, and I should be there celebrating the holidays. I'm not sure if I want to go though... I want to go to Denver. But at the same time, I don't want to be away from Logan.

His parents are going to fly over to California for Christmas Eve and Christmas, but they still want Logan and I to go to Texas.

"Baby, I want to go back to Denver for a few days... We'll be together for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day," I said to him.

"Please... You haven't met the rest of my family...?" he asked. He's being too damn cute.

"Love..." I whined.

"Just for two days, then I'll fly to Denver with you," he begged.

"I'll think about it," I said bringing him closer to me and wrapping one of my legs around his hip.

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"What if I take you on a date tonight," he said placing a kiss on my neck, " after that we'll come home and you and I will make love like never before...?"

"Okay fine I'll go to Texas with you... And yeah...I'd like that," I said smiling.

He kissed me and I kissed him back pressing our bodies together. I felt Logan's hand going down my private area and I laughed.

"You like that?" he asked laughing.

"You're so annoying," I said laughing and placing my lips on his again.

"You want to go out today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to go do some Christmas shopping," I said giving him another kiss. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said to him. "Want to join me?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

 **XXXX**

"What should we get for you parents and sister?" I asked Logan.

"I'm not sure. My parents are not really big when it comes to gifts... I'll probably get them a new TV or something. I'll probably get Presley a new computer," he said.

"But I want to get them something... Also to the rest of your family, so how many people am I going to meet?" I asked him.

"You don't have to get them anything," Logan said.

"But I want to," I insisted.

"But you don't-"

"But I want to," I said and he laughed.

"I have three girl cousins, four guy cousins, two babies in the family, three aunts and three uncles, and I think that's it," he said.

"Great! Help me pick presents for them," I said taking his hand and walking into some store at the mall.

I ended up buying some designer watches for the guys, designer bags for the girls, some designer baby clothes for the babies. I got a designer bag, and some designers clothes for Logan's mom. Designer clothes and a designer watch for Logan's dad. I got Presley some sunglasses, a designer watch, and some designer clothes too.

Got the same thing for my family. Bought Gabe new video games and a game he wants but isn't out yet. I was able to buy a copy before it came out. The people wanted to give it to me for free, but I wanted to pay and I did. I bought Charlie some toys too. Spent a lot of my money, but it's okay. It is Christmas.

"You know you didn't have to buy them designer things," Logan said as he drove to another store to buy some boxes and wrapping paper.

"Well I wanted to," I said placing a kiss on his cheek as he stopped at a traffic lights. "Plus, it's nothing," I said.

 **XXXX**

 **1:30 p.m.**

"Are you going to wrap the gifts right now?" Logan asked once we got home.

"Yeah, you're going to help me," I said and he groaned making me laugh. "We leave tomorrow afternoon, baby," I said.

"Fine," he said taking the wrapping paper out. "Don't forget about our date tonight though," he reminded me

"Of course not. I can't wait," I winked at him.

It didn't take us long to wrap the gifts.

 **Kendall's POV**

 **1:45 p.m.**

Both Jo and Selena are nine weeks pregnant and are both showing a small baby bump. Selena and Jo figured out that they got pregnant on the same night after she, Justin, Jo, and I went on a double date.

Jo has been very difficult to deal with. We're both just turned 23 years old last month, and she's freaking out because she says we're not ready to become parents.

"You're not getting rid of our baby, Jo!" I screamed at her.

She was already past this stupid idea, but she started again earlier today.

"I'm not sure if I want it!" she screamed.

"Jo, just look at how miserable Logan and Bridgit were when they lost their baby. It was the worst time in their lives. And you're thinking of aborting?" I asked her.

"I know. I know Bridgit and Logan were miserable, but I'm just not sure if I want it," she said.

"You're telling me that you want to get rid of an innocent life. A new life we created with our love... Jo, are you even listening to yourself?"

"I'm confused!" she cried.

"I won't ever talk to you again if you do an abortion. I won't talk to you," I said to her.

"How can you be so mean to me?" she asked screaming.

"How can you expect me to be nice to you when you want to get rid of our baby?" I screamed at her.

"It's my choice, Kendall!" she said. "I'll decide what I want," she said going to her room and locking her door.

 **Jo's POV**

"It's my choice, Kendall!" I said. "I'll decide what I want," I screamed going to my room and locking the door.

I was happy to find out I'm pregnant. But now, I don't know if I want the baby. It's too much responsibility.

I already have an appointment with the doctor at 6:45 p.m. I made sure no one would be at the doctor's office by that time. I made an appointment with Dr. Singh. Selena recommended him because he was Bridgit's obstetrician. Selena and I both have him.

Dr. Singh also has an office in Bakersfield, which is about two hours and ten minutes from Los Angeles. He's over there today, so I'm going to wait for Kendall to leave and then I'll leave and hang over there until I have my appointment.

I'm just going to go see what the process is. I haven't decided yet, but right now... I don't really think I want a baby.

 **Kendall's POV**

Right after Jo locked herself in her room, I left.

I'm on my way to talk to Logan and Bridgit.

I got to their house around 2:15 p.m. because they do live like thirty minutes away from the Palm Woods.

I rang the doorbell and Bridgit opened the door.

"Hey," she said and I hugged her.

"I need to talk to you and Logan, and I need a drink," I said. "Please," I added.

I walked in and we walked towards the living room. Bridgit went to the small bar they have near the living room and got me a drink.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks,"

"Hey, buddy," Logan said walking down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you two," I said anxious. I took a sip of my drink and just blurted it out, "Jo is thinking of having an abortion and it's killing me," I said.

"What?" Bridgit and Logan asked at the same time.

"I thought she was past that crazy idea!" Bridgit said shocked. "Why would she want to get rid of that little angel?" she asked.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to get rid of my baby. I just don't want her to do that," I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the hormones taking over her?" Logan asked.

"No, she was being for real. She's thinking of aborting. It's perfect timing to do it because she's nine weeks pregnant and the abortion usually takes place from eight to twelve weeks... I think," I don't want her to kill our baby.

Our love created that. We've been dating since our seventeenth birthday. That's six years. We've been together for six years and she wants to destroy something our love created. How can she even live with the guilt of killing her baby if she decided to do it? I really don't know what to do and it's driving me crazy. I love her with all my life and I support her no matter what, but she can't do this to me. It will kill me.

"Bridgit, you have to talk to her," I said to her.

"I can't do that, Kendall. She'll hate me and I can't get involved. If she doesn't listen to you, do you think she'll listen to me?"

"I know, but still... You could try? Please? Talk to her tomorrow?" I begged her.

"Dude, Bridigt and I are leaving to Texas tomorrow," Logan said.

I groaned.

"Today then... Talk to her today and tell her how you felt when you lost the baby," I said to her.

"Kendall," Logan said to me and I looked at Bridgit who's very sad now.

"I'm sorry. Never mind, forget it," I apologized. Why did I mention them losing their baby? I'm so stupid!"

"I'll talk to her," Bridgit said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't want her to get rid of the baby, It would break my heart into a million pieces," she said quietly. I stood up and sat next to her and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem. I'll leave right now and talked to her," She said standing up.

"I'll go," I said.

"No, don't. She probably doesn't want to see you. I'll go talk to her and then I'll call you," she said.

"Thank you, again," I hugged her. I gave her the key to Jo's apartment.

Then she gave Logan a kiss and left.

"She's awesome!" I said to Logan.

"I know."

 **Bridigt's POV**

I love living in Calabasas, but I absolutely hate driving from here to Los Angeles.

I can't believe Jo is considering abortion again. I thought she was past that stupid idea. She's having a little angel. How can she even think of getting rid of the baby?

I ended up getting to the Palm Woods around 3:10 because I left Calabasas around 2:30 and there was a car crash on the road...

I went up the elevator and knocked on Jo's apartment. I knocked several times, but she didn't open the door. Kendall gave me a key, so I used to get it. I wanted to knock first though.

"Jo," I called out. "It's me, Bridgit," I said. "Where are you?"

I walked into her kitchen and didn't find her. I knocked on one of her bathroom and she wasn't there either. Then I knocked on her door.

"Jo...?" I asked.

Nothing.

I opened her door and looked around her room. I didn't see anything, but then I saw a note on her night stand right next to her lamp.

I grabbed it and read it.

 _"Kendall,_  
 _I'm sorry. I have to go see the doctor._  
 _I know you want me to have the baby,_  
 _but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I'm going_  
 _to go see what my options are. I hope_  
 _you understand. Please don't be mad_  
 _at me. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm_  
 _really considering abortion. I know_  
 _you don't want me to abort, but it's my_  
 _decision and I get to decide what or_  
 _what doesn't happen. I love you._  
 _Please forgive me._  
 _Jo."_

Oh no.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **DM me or review what you think it's going to happen between Jo and Kendall.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Kendall,_  
 _I'm sorry. I have to go see the doctor._  
 _I know you want me to have the baby,_  
 _but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I'm going_  
 _to go see what my options are. I hope_  
 _you understand. Please don't be mad_  
 _at me. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm_  
 _really considering abortion. I know_  
 _you don't want me to abort, but it's my_  
 _decision and I get to decide what or_  
 _what doesn't happen. I love you._  
 _Please forgive me._  
 _Jo."_

Oh no.

Why would she leave unexpectedly? This is bad. What if she decides to go through with the process? Jo should have talked to Kendall more... He doesn't deserve to go through what he's going. He's scared Jo might actually get an abortion... Why would she get pregnant?

I dialed Kendall.

 _"Hey, what happened?" Kendall asked anxiously._

 _"She left. I came in and looked for her. She left before I got here. She left a note," I said._

 _"What does it say?" Logan asked. Kendall must have put me on_

 _"It says, '"Kendall,I'm sorry. I have to go see the doctor. I know you want me to have the baby, but I'm not sure if I'm ready..." I started reading and then finished, "I love you. Please forgive me. Jo."_

 _"No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening!" Kendall freaked out._

 _"What should I do now?" I asked._

 _"Go to the doctor's office. She has the same doctor you had," Kendall said._

 _"Are you sure she would go see Dr. Singh?" I asked him. "She could haven gotten another doctor so you wouldn't find her..."_

 _"It's worth trying," Logan said._

 _"I'll go check in his office. I'll call you later," I said hanging up before they could say anything._

I was going to go ask Selena to come with me, but I remembered that she, Justin, and my parents all left back to Denver.

I got in my car and started driving to the doctor's office, which is like another thirty minutes away because it's across town and there's traffic.

Just like I said, the traffic was horrible. I got to the doctor's at 3:57 p.m.

"Hi," I said to one of the nurses. "Is Dr. Singh here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Singh is currently in Bakersfield," she said to me.

"Bakersfield?" I asked exhausted.

"Yes, do you want me to sign you up for an appointment with him?" she asked.

"No, no, thank you. It's about my friend not me..." I said. "Do you know anything about Jo Taylor?" I asked her.

"I can't give out information, sorry. But," she said looking through some paper, "but she did call and ask for Dr. Singh... We gave her his number, but I'm not sure if she did go to see him or not,"

"Thank you," I said before heading back to my car.

I turned the car on and called Kendall.

 _"Did you find her?" he asked._

 _"No, are you sure she didn't know any other doctors?" I asked him._

 _"No, not that I remember, why?" he asked._

 _"Dr. Singh is not here... He's in Bakersfield," I said._

 _"Bakersfield?" he asked shocked._

 _"Yeah, what now? Jo called and asked for him... They told her that Dr. Singh is in Bakersfield," I said._

 _"Logan and I are at the Palm Woods checking to see if she came back..."_

We talked for awhile and then they told me to go to the Palm Woods to plan something else.

I tried calling Jo multiple times and she wouldn't answer... I didn't stop calling her and she finally answered.

 _"Hey," she answered._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Where are you?" I asked her._

 _"Kendall told you didn't he?" she asked._

 _"You can't get rid of that baby, Jo. I can't tell you what to do and you probably don't want to listen to me, but that baby is a little angel... Don't get rid of the baby," I said to her._

 _"Look, I'll tell you where I'm at only if you don't tell Kendall or Logan, because Logan will tell Kendall..."  
_

 _"Okay, fine. I won't tell them," I said._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise," I said frustrated._

 _"I came to see Dr. Singh in Bakersfield," she said. "Don't tell anyone, Bridgit,"_

 _"I'm not... I promised," I said._

 _"I don't want this baby. I'm only considering my options," she said._

 _"Why? I thought you were happy," I said._

 _"I was, but Bridgit, I'm an actress. A baby right now will only complicate everything," she said. I can hear her crying._

 _"Jo, you want me to go see you over there?" I asked her and she cried even louder._

 _"Please do," she said crying._

 _"I'll be there in a few hours," I said._

 _"Thank you," she said and we hung up._

Instead of heading back to the Palm Woods, I headed to Bakersfield.

As I drove, I called Kendall.

 _"She answered me," I said as soon as Kendall picked up the phone._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"She made me promise not to tell you, but she's in Bakersfield," I said. I know I promised, but I had to tell him... He's very worried._

 _"I'll head to Bakersfield then," he said._

 _"No, no, no. Don't go. It's better if I go by myself," I said. "She's expecting me, not you. I'll call you and tell you everything though," I said._

 _"Okay, fine. Wait, don't hang up, Logan wants to talk to you," he said._

 _"Hey, baby. Are you going to go look for her?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, she wants me to go," I said.  
_

 _"So no trip tomorrow?" he asked._

 _"I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry. We'll go to Texas," I assured him._

 _"I love you, baby. Please drive safely," he said and I smiled._

 _"Of course I will, I love you," I said and then we hung up._

It's my first time driving to Bakersfield, so I put my GPS and it said it's going to take me two hours and thirty minutes because of traffic. I'll probably get there around 6:35 p.m.

I stopped two times to buy snack because I like to eat... A lot...

But as I was driving, I couldn't stop thinking about Jo and the baby. Why would she do that to a little angel?

I'm still hurting about Logan and I losing our little angel. I still don't understand why it happened? Why to me?

I don't understand and I never will understand why Jo wants to do this or why she is even thinking of doing this.

A baby is a baby. She should of been more careful if she didn't want a baby.

 **Kendall's POV** **(While Bridgit is driving to Bakersfield)**

"I should have gone," I said to Logan.

"Dude, Bridgit's got this. She'll go and be with Jo to talk to her. I don't think Jo will end up getting rid of the baby.

"You think so?" I asked. "Because she seemed very convincing to me earlier today. She doesn't want the baby she made it very clear that doesn't know what to do... I'm scared. It's my baby, Logan. She could be getting rid of my baby," I said with tears in my eyes now.

"Kendall, I don't think Jo is going to do it. She's just worried. She has a career and you do too. I believe she's just confused and doesn't know what to do. You'll be the first one out of the band to announce you're having a baby. Imagine the fans reaction to that. She's probably just worried about how everyone else is going to take the news. It's frustrating to her," Logan said.

"Well, I want to get my mind off of that... There's too much drama in my life. Let's talk about your drama...Have you told Bridgit about you know what...?" I asked him. "You guys seem very happy..."

"No, I haven't. We're doing so good right now... I don't want to lose her. If I tell her she's going to be pissed at me. The worst is that she would break up with me and cancel our wedding... I don't want to lose her," Logan said.

"Well you have to. Logan, we love Bridgit, she's part of the family now. But you have to tell her even if that mean risking it. You have to risk it. You never told her what happened between you and Camille before you started dating... Do you really want Camille to be the one to tell her? Plus, you never even told her what happened when she was in London... It's better if you tell her than her finding out thanks to Camille," I said to him.

"I know. I know I should tell her. But dude, she's the first real girlfriend I've ever had. I mean we've gone through so much already. We're engaged and we were going to have a baby, and she lost it... I mean, I proposed to her and we hadn't even been dating for more than five months... Many could say that's rushed... I love her. I don't want her to leave me,"

We all love Bridgit very much. She's the only one out of all of Logan's ex girlfriends that we really like. We have created a special friendship with her and her brothers. We would hate to lose her as a family member and friend.

"You definitely have to tell her. You know how Camille is..." I said to Logan...

"I know... I know I do..." Logan said.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

Jo sent me the address of the doctor's office and I ended up getting there at 7:15 p.m. There were two car crashes and a ton of traffic... She told me her appointment was at 6:45 p.m. I'm a little late, but I'm praying that I see Jo before she makes any big decision.

I parked and went in the office. There was only one person in the waiting area, but I wasn't worried if she recognized me or not... It's an old lady.

"Hi, I'm just wondering if Jo Taylor is here still. She had an appointment at 6:45 win Dr. Singh," I said to a secretary.

"Yes, Jo Taylor is here but she asked for a room for herself just a few minutes ago. She said she doesn't want to see anybody..."

"Can I try to talk to her?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said and she told me where to go.

I stood outside the room and knocked.

"Jo, it's B. Are you in there?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered. It's obvious she's crying.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

She slowly opened the door and I went in. She closed the door and dropped to the floor again crying her eyes out. I sat down on the floor with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't answer.

"What happened?" I'm worried about her.

"I saw the baby," she said crying. "I learned everything there is to know about abortion," she added.

"And?" I asked her very worried about what she was going to say.

"I heard the baby's heartbeat," she said...

She's still crying. Her face is all read.

"I couldn't do it. I can't do it."

 **:-)**

 **Have a wonderful day.**

 **Oh and by the way, if you don't follow Logan on instagram... Please do so... It will be a blessing to your life after you see his photos. Trust me...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"I heard the baby's heartbeat," she said..._

 _She's still crying. Her face is all read._

 _"I couldn't do it. I can't do it."_

I smiled.

"You're not going to-"

"Absolutely not... I saw the baby. I hear his heartbeat... I can't kill a little angel... It's not the baby's fault I got pregnant," Jo said and I smiled.

"I'm happy you made that decision. Kendall is super worried," I said to her.

I sat closer to her and hugged her as she continued to cry.

"Everything's okay now?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

She hugged me tighter.

"I don't want to go back, yet," she said.

"I already called one of the bets hotels in here, so we're staying there tonight," I said to her. "I have to be back in L.A. by tomorrow afternoon. Logan and I are flying to Texas," I said.

We talked for a few minutes and then we both left to the hotel to leave one of the cars.

I got in the car and texted Kendall.

To: Kendall

 _Everything's fine :)_

 _xxBridgitxx_

He quickly responded.

 _From: Kendall_

 _THANK YOU!_

He texted me.

 _To: Kendall_

 _It wasn't me... You'll talk to her tomorrow._

 _xxBridgitxx_

After that, we left to buy some pizza and burgers... We brought the food to our hotel though... No need for paparazzi to know we're here.

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

Jo and I are driving back to Los Angeles, but she brought her own car, so she's going back to the Palm Woods and I'm heading home to Calabasas.

The drive back was worse because it was during the morning and there's car crashes again. Jo and I stopped at the same time whenever we needed to go to a gas station or something.

I got home at 10:00 a.m. Yeah, we left early... Logan and I are flying to Texas today, and we are flying private. We leave at one and the flight takes three hours...

I walked in the house and looked for Logan. He wasn't downstairs, so I went up to our room and found him still sleeping in bed. I went to the bathroom and put on some comfortable clothes.

I went back to our bed and got in there with him. He started to slowly wake up.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi," I said resting my chin on his head as I looked at him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," I said. "Can we go to sleep for a bit?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Of course, I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

We slept for only like forty minutes and then we ate breakfast.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on our date last night," I said sitting on his lap.

"That's okay. You were helping our friend," he said. "Why did she change her mind on abortion," Logan asked me.

"She heard the baby's heartbeat," I said smiling.

We talked finished eating and went up to our room again.

"At least everything is packed," I said.

"Yeah, so we have nothing to do," Logan said.

"I say we can think of something to do," I winked at him and he smiled.

"Oh yeah," he said placing his lips on mine.

 **XXXX**

 **Jo's POV**

I got to the Palm Wood and went to my apartment before going to talk to Kendall, but he was already waiting for me in my apartment.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm sorry for having second thoughts about this baby. I love our little angel very much and I can't wait for him or her to be born..."

"What made you change your opinion?" Kendall asked me.

"I saw the baby and I heart the heartbeats," I said crying and Kendall pulled me in for s hug. I hugged him very tightly. "I'm sorry for making you go through hell with all of this..."

"Hey don't cry. The only thing that matters is that you and the baby are both okay. I love you two feet much, you know that right?

I nodded my head yes.

"I love you, Kendall," I said to him and he smiled.

"I love you even more," he said and gave me a very needed kiss.

I love him so much.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 **Arriving in Texas...**

 **6:30 p.m.**

"We need to stay at a hotel..." I said to Logan.

"Baby, I don't want to stay at your parents house... No offense or anything... But I'll feel very uncomfortable," I said to him as we got on a car that his parents had brought for us earlier.

"They love you," he said.

"And I love them, but still... Why can't we stay at a hotel?" I asked Logan.

"We'll only be here for two days... It'll go by fast," he said placing a kiss on my cheek. "I love you," he said.

 **5:15 p.m.**

"Hi, sweetie," Pam greeted me and hugged me.

"Hey," I said hugging her back. "How are you?" I asked her.

"Very happy and excited to see you, sweetie," she said to me and I smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too and the rest," I said.

We walked towards the living room and saw Logan's dad and sister there along with three other girls...

"Hi," they said.

"Hey," Logan said to me, "These are my cousins, Ally, Brooke, and Kailey," he introduced me to them... "Ally, Brooke, and Kailey, this is my girlfriend, Bridgit," he said.

"Of course we know who she is!" Brooke said and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I said shaking their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," Ally said.

"Yeah, we're very excited that you're here," Kailey added.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," Mr. Henderson hugged me and I hugged him back.

"How you been?" I asked him.

"Very good," he answered. "How about you?"

"Excited to be here," I said.

We talked for a few minutes and then Logan took me up to his room.

"Wow... Look at your room, little kid," I joked.

"Hey, watch it," he joked grabbing me by my waist bringing me closer to him.

"I love you, idiot," I said and he laughed.

"I'm your idiot," he said.

"You're my handsome idiot," I kissed him and he picked me up taking me to his bed. Things got pretty intense, but I stopped him. "No," I said. "Your family is downstairs... and your cousins," I reminded him.

We talked for a few minutes and then we went to the living room again. Jeff and Pam called Logan to the kitchen, so he left me with his three cousins.

"Can I say something without bothering you?" Brooke asked me.

"Sure..." I said.

"We like you way better than we liked Logan's ex," Brooke said and I laughed.

"She was a psycho," added Ally.

"Logan never brought her here. You're the only one he's ever brought to meet family," Kailey said.

"Yeah, we went for his birthday last year, and she wouldn't even let us get close to him or hug him," Ally said.

"Yeah... I've met her... She's not the nicest person ever," I agreed with them.

"We really like you," Brooke said and I smiled.

"I like you guys too," I said and they smiled.

"Hey, we're going to the movies later. Just the three of us. You wanna come with us?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, come with us! It's gonna be fun!" Brooke added.

"Plus, we're gonna go get some coffee afterwards!" Kailey said.

"Um... Sure I'd love to," I said.

We talked about other things and I found out that Brooke has a baby boy named Luke and he's six months old and Ally has a baby girl named Michelle, who is four months old. But I knew this since Logan helped me pick up some presents for them. They showed me pictures and they're both very adorable. Brooke is 27, Ally is 25, and Kaliey is 24. This side is from Logan's dad side of the family.

Then Logan came in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to the movies!" Ally said to him.

"Really? No, I was going to take Bridgit out tonight," he said.

"Let us hang out with her! You see her everyday and we want to get to know her!" Brooke said.

I'm already loving Logan's rest of the family. They're all very nice and sweet.

 **XXXX**

 **6:30 p.m.**

I ended up leaving with Brooke, Ally, and Kailey, but since they didn't want me to feel uncomfortable because I just met them, Logan came along. So did Brooke's boyfriend, whose name happens to be Spencer... But not the Spencer I dated of course. That would just be really weird.

We got to the movie theater and they told me that we are going to watch Captain America: The First Avenger. I'm fine with it...

"You're not wearing your ring?" Logan asked in a whispered. He sounds a bit upset as he noticed that I don't have my engagement ring on.

"No," I whispered back. "I don't want people to know yet," I said to him.

"My parents know..." Logan said.

"The rest of your family doesn't," I said to him.

He let it slide, but I knew we weren't done with this conversation.

"I'm going to go buy us drinks and some snacks," he said.

"I'll go with you. You can't carry everything," I said.

"What do you want for a drink?" he asked me.

"Um... Dr. Pepper," I said to him.

He ordered me a Dr. Pepper and he did too. We got a medium bag of popcorn and some candy.

"You okay?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah... I just got a bit dizzy," I said.

 **XXXX**

 **9:10 p.m.**

We got some coffee after the movies and then Logan and I went for a walk to a park near his parents house.

"You didn't forget any gifts, right?" I asked Logan as we walked hand-in-hand.

"Nope, everything's under the Christmas tree," he said and I smiled.

"Baby," Logan said. "I know you have a jacket on, but are you not freezing?" Logan said taking his jacket off and giving it to me.

"Put it back on Logan," I said to him.

"I'm okay. It's not that cold," I said.

"Not that cold?" he asked surprised. "It's freezing," he said.

"I'm from Denver," I reminded him and he laughed.

"You beat me there," he said and I smiled.

We continued to walk.

We talked about our wedding for a few minutes and then we walked back to his parents house.

 **XXXX**

 **9:20 p.m.**

We go to his parents house and they were all in their rooms already. Logan and I ate some food that his mom had made and I helped wash the dishes and clean other things. Logan told me not to, but I have to help his mom. We are staying here for two days.

We went up to his room and watched some one more movie. We didn't end up actually going to bed until 11:45 p.m.

Once he got in bed with me, he scooted closer to me and started placing kisses on my neck. His hand went under my pants too.

"Absolutely not," I whispered to him taking his hand out.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're at your parents house... No.. Just no..." I said and he groaned.

"Just a few minutes?" he asked placing kisses on me again.

"No," I said to him. "I told you we should have stayed at a hotel... You didn't listen to me," I said.

I love making him mad. It's funny.

 **My chapters got deleted for some reason in my documents... I was mad... I had to rewrite everything.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Have a wonderful day :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 39**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **Next Day...**

"Wake up, my love," Logan whispered to me.

He hugged me and brought me closer to him. I hugged him back and placed a kiss on his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked him still half-a-sleep.

"It's 8:40," he said. "You want to take a shower?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. I sat up and stretched my arms.

Thank God that Logan has his own bathroom in his room because we took a shower together and there was a lot of laughs... and moaning.

"Good morning," I said to Logan's parents once we went downstairs.

"Good morning," they both said to us.

"How did you sleep, sweetie?" Pam asked me.

"Very well, thank you for letting us stay here..." I said.

"You're welcome anytime, sweetie," Jeff said.

I smiled at them.

"I'll help you make breakfast," I said to Pam.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said.

Logan and Jeff went to pick up one of Jeff's car that was being fixed.

"So Bridgit," Pam started talking, "how have you been doing...? You know... with losing the baby," she asked.

"I try to not think about it much. It's very painful remembering," I said to her.

"You know... Before I had Presley, I suffered a miscarriage..." she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, never told anyone about it. You're the only one that knows..." she said.

"Wow..." I said speechless. "I'm sorry about that. Why doesn't anyone else know?" I asked her. "How did you keep it a secret?"

"It wasn't easy. It was very difficult, but I didn't want anyone to know about it... Why upset everyone?"

"Yeah... sometimes I wish I wouldn't have told anyone about the pregnancy. It's hard to deal with it..."

Pam gave me a hug and we continued talking while we made breakfast.

I like talking to her. It's nice.

 **XXXX**

 **9:45 a.m.**

"Sleeping Beauty is awake," I said as Presley came downstairs.

"Hey," she said giving me a hug. "Where's dad and Logan?" she asked.

"They went to pick up the car," Pam said.

A few seconds later, and Logan and Jeff showed up.

Logan walked towards me and gave me a kiss.

"Ready for breakfast?" Pam asked.

We went to the kitchen and ate there. Logan sat next to me, of course.

"Guys, during the afternoon we're going to be taking the family Christmas pictures," Pam said. "And yes, Bridgit, you are going to be in them," she said before I could even say anything.

"Of course she is," Jeff said and I smiled.

"Is there anything specific I have to wear?" I asked them.

"Just some jeans and black shirt," Presley said.

Black? Really? I mean, it's Christmas! It should be another color...

After we were done with breakfast, I helped Pam clean up and then Logan called me to go to his room.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Gustavo called me," he said. He knew I was waiting for more information. "He said the guys and I are going to release our second album in February..."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"He wants us to go on a world tour by the middle of next year... He said most likely starting towards the middle of June and it's going to continue into the next year after that," he said.

"Oh..." I said a bit upset.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

I looked at him and he took my hand as I sat next to him.

"Enjoy every single second together until we get to work," I said and he smiled.

"You're the greatest girl ever!" he said and I gave him a kiss. "I love you with everything I have," he added.

"I love you too," I said.

He pulled me in for a hug and I held him very tight.

"You make me very happy," I said to him.

"You're the one that makes me very happy," he said pulling away from the hug.

 **XXXX**

 **Selena's POV**

 **10:30 a.m.**

 **(Denver time, so it's 11:30 in Texas)**

"When is Bridgit getting here?" I asked Justin.

"The 16th... Friday... You can survive without her until then," Justin said.

"Logan is stealing her away from me," I whined.

"I though you said it was that other girl... What's her name? Danielle...?"

"Don't mention her..." I said annoyed. "I'm going to call my babe," I said picking up my phone.

I dialed Bridgit and she answered the third time I call her.

 _"First you replace me and now you don't answer my phone?" I asked her once she picked up her phone._

 _"What do you want, Sel?" she asked me._

 _"You are so mean to me, I never want to see you again," she said hanging the phone up._

"Was that Bridgit?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah, she was rude to me..." I said.

"You are so hormonal," Justin said to me.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV  
**

 _"You are so mean to me, I never want to see you again," she said hanging the phone up._

I looked at Logan and he looked at me confused. I literally asked her what she wanted in a very calm and soft voice... She is so hormonal.

Logan and I are still at his parents house. His parents and sister went to buy some Christmas gifts.

"What?" I asked confused and Logan laughed. "I'm going to call her again,"

I dialed Selena and Justin answered instead of her.

 _"What the hell was that about?" I asked him._

 _"She's hormonal and misses you," Justin said._

 _"I DON'T MISS HER," I heard Selena scream._

 _"Oh come on, babe," I said to her. "You don't miss me?" I asked her._

 _"Absolutely not," she picked up the one. "You can stay with your annoying boyfriend and your boring new best friend, Dani," she said crying._

 _"What do I have to do with this?" Logan asked her since she is on speaker._

 _"You, you little stupid monster, took her away from me," Selena said,_

 _"Baby, I love you," I said to her._

 _"Well, I don't anymore. Forget about what I said to you, you will not be the baby's godmother," she said hanging up again._

"Was I ever like that?" I asked Logan.

"No, not really," he said still laughing about Selena.

 **XXXX**

 **Camille's POV**

 **9:30 a.m. (California time)**

"So this is going to break Logan and Bridgit up?" Spencer asked me.

"It sure will," I assured him. "She'll find out that he lied to her and she'll be mad at him," I said.

I tricked Logan into thinking he slept with me way before he met Bridgit. He thinks it happened, but it really didn't... But when his stupid girlfriend, Bridgit was in the U.K., Logan was at the Palm Woods and I managed to get him drunk and into my apartment. We didn't sleep together, but we did have the greatest make out sessions of all time. I know he hasn't told Bridgit about it... I'll let them be happy for awhile...

"You're good," Spencer said placing a kiss on my neck.

"I know..." I said. "Now go change," I said to him.

He stood up and wrapped the bed sheets around his bottom.

 **XXXX**

 **Harper's POV**

I came back to California because I want to make everything right with everyone. I went to the Palm Woods and knocked on Selena's and Justin's apartment, but they didn't open the door.

Then I went to knock on another door.

"Harper?"

"Carlos!" I said smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to make things right with everybody," I said.

"I don't think that's possible," he said breaking my heart into a million pieces.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because... You betrayed your best friend, who is dating my best friend, and they lost a baby..." Carlos said.

 **XXXX**

 **James's POV**

Logan and Bridgit are engaged.

Kendall and Jo are having a baby.

Justin and Selena are having a baby.

Carlos and I are the only ones single.

I'm tired of being single. I want to have a girlfriend and that's what I'm looking for tonight when I got to a party that the guys and I were invited too, but of course only Carlos and I are going to the party.

I really want to have a girlfriend. I want a relationship.

 **XXXX**

 **Jo's POV**

"You're going on a world tour next year?" I screamed at Kendall. "The baby is due on July 7th!" I reminded him. "And you're leaving for tour in the middle of June!? Kendall, are you out of your mine? You can't leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

"Jo, I'll figure it out!" Kendall said trying to cal me down.

"Figure it out? There's nothing to figure out, Kendall. You're leaving for a damn tour and you are going to abandon our baby... You're going to abandon us!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not going to abandon you or the baby, Jo!" he screamed at me. "I'll see what I can do," he said more calmly. "I'll talk to Gustavo and convince him to let me stay here and let the guys perform without me... I'm not going to leave you,"

"He won't let you do that," I said.

"He will. Don't worry. The guys can perform without me..."

"I, at least, want you the first four weeks with me," I said to him.

I don't want to be selfish, but I need him with me. I don't know how to be a mom and I don't want to spend my first weeks as a mom alone. It's something Kendall and I both have to experience.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

"So no wedding for the next two years?" I asked Logan once we were done talking to Selena. "I know we agreed on getting married during the middle of next year, but it seems impossible... You're going to be touring and I'm going to be touring too... I mean. When are we ever going to plan the wedding?" I asked him.

"Via Facetime?" He asked smiling.

"Stop," I laughed. "This is serious," I said.

"Hey, we'll figure something out. It's going to be okay..." He said and I smiled giving him a kiss.

"I love you, hot stuff," I said to him.

"I love you even more, beautiful," he said and I smiled.

Logan and I watched movies in his room mostly all day until 5:30 p.m. when we had to change and go take the family Christmas pictures.

"Hey, guys," Logan said once we got to the location. It's a lake and it's cold to be near a lake, but this is how they want their Christmas pictures. "This is Bridgit, my girlfriend," Logan introduced me to all of them. It's his uncles, aunts, and cousins... The rest of his cousins... I met three of them already.

His grandma is here too.

"Thank you for making my favorite grandson happy," she said to me while everyone else was paying attention to the pictures of all the grand-kids.

"He's very sweet," I said to her. "He's the most amazing guy ever," I looked at Logan and saw that beautiful smile on him.

"I like you very much," she said and I smiled.

Once they were done taking pictures of all the grandkids... The photographer organized everyone in the family picture. I really didn't want to be in their family picture because I think that makes me look weird, but Logan and the rest insisted. Plus, Logan said he would take any more pictures without me.

Logan and I got some pictures of just the two of us. They turned out very pretty.

 **Have a lovely day :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"I've been feeling bad lately," I said to Logan getting in bed with him.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked worried. "You need me to take you to a doctor?"

"No, I don't know what's wrong. I've just been getting a bit dizzy," I said snuggling close to him.

"Bridgit, could you be-?"

"No," I quickly answered. "I'm not pregnant," I added. "I don't need to see a doctor, don't worry," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I assured him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just the traveling and not getting enough sleep," I said.

He placed a kiss at the top of my head and then we went to sleep.

 **XXXX**

 **Dec. 15th**

Today's our last day in Texas and then we fly out Denver.

"You feeling better?" Logan asked me.

"A bit better," I said to him.

"Well whether you like or not, when we get back home, I am going to take you to the doctor. And don't dare to say 'no',"

"Love, I'm fine. I'm feeling way better. It was probably just what I told you last night. The traveling and not getting enough sleep..." I assured him.

"I don't want anything bad to you," he said

"I'm fine, hot stuff," I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you, I don't want anything to ever happen to you,"

"I love you too. But don't worry, I'm feeling way better. I promise," I gave him another kiss and he grabbed me by my waist making me get on top of him. He placed his lips on my neck and then begin biting it. "Baby," I moaned quietly. "Stop," I pushed him away laughing. "I'm gonna go change," I said to him.

I got out of bed and changed into some new clothes.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked Logan.

"Well, I'm planning on taking you out to breakfast today. Just you and me. Then maybe we can go horseback riding with my family...?" He asked.

"Yeah, I like that. Now you change!" I said making him get out of bed.

"Give me a kiss first," he said and I pulled him close to me to give him a kiss. He deepened the kiss and laid me in bed, but I pulled him away as I stood up.

"Go change," I said laughing.

 **XXXX**

Logan brought me to his favorite breakfast place in North Richland Hills. It's a small place and not many people are here. There's an old couple a few table away from us and another couple and that's it.

"What is it with waitresses and always flirting with you?" I asked Logan one the waitress left our table.

"I am pretty handsome," he said laughing.

I hit him playfully.

"But, I only have eyes for my beautiful fiance," Logan added and I smiled.

"It's going to be hard being away from you, dork," I said to him.

"Let's not think about that right now... Let's enjoy our time together right now," he said.

I gave him a kiss and he smiled.

"I agree," I said

"So I was thinking our wedding should be outside of U.S.," Logan said and I smiled.

"Like, where?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You decide. Maybe Paris, Rome, Greece, somewhere we won't forget," he said and I smiled.

"I'll definitely never forget the day we get married. No matter where it is," I said to him and he smiled.

"I want it to be special. I want it to be the best day of our lives," he said.

"It will," I gave him a kiss. "Doesn't matter where it is, who goes, who doesn't, it's still going to be the best day ever," I said.

"You know how much I love you?" he asked me.

"Um... I actually don't know..." I said to him.

"Well, I love you so so much. More than anything in this whole universe," he gave me a kiss. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I said.

"I love you even more," he said. He was about to kiss me again, but the waitress showed up.

"Here's your drinks," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes with you food. Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"We're fine, thank you," Logan said.

She left and Logan continued talking.

"How long are we going to be in Denver for?"

"Three to four days, I'm not sure," I said. "Are you sure you want to come with me? You can stay here if you want,"

"No, I'll go with you. I want to spend time with your family too," I gave him a kiss.

"I can't to marry you," I said. "That will be the greatest excuse to not do work and I'll get to spend time with you," I whispered to him.

"Plus, I'll go to do naughty things to you," he whispered back.

"You already do naughty things to me," I said to him and he laughed. "Very naughty things," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but we'll take it to another level once we're married," he said and I laughed.

"Don't see how that's possible, but okay," I laughed giving him a kiss.

"I always want to do naughty things to you. I want to do naughty things to you right now," he said.

"I think you and I are completely and utterly obsessed with each other," I said and he laughed.

"Absolutely obsessed," he laughed and gave me a kiss.

"I love you so much. I'm never going to get tired of saying that I love you with all my heart,"

"I love you even more. You have no idea how much I love you," he said.

 **XXXX**

"Have you ever been on a horse?" Logan asked me when we were left alone.

"Are you kidding me? Dad's side of the family is from Mexico, they have an hacienda... You know, like a ranch? With horses, and crops, and many things... So yeah, I know how to ride a horse," I said to him. "Plus, I ride you very well," I said and he laughed.

"I can't argue with that," he said grabbing me by my waist and giving me a kiss. "I'm going to make you ride me in the plane tomorrow morning," he whispered to me.

"Sure, why not?" I said to him and he smiled.

A few minutes later, Logan's parents and sister came back to where we were with their horses. There's a trail that we'll be going on and it's fun. I'm excited!

"Are you guys ready?" Jeff asked us.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

We got on our horses and we started the trail.

Logan, his dad, and sister went ahead. Pam and I were behind them because we were talking.

"Thank you for spending time with us, sweetie," she said to me.

"No problem, it's been very fun," I said to her.

"You are welcome any time, sweetie. And again, thank you for making him happy. I've never seeing him like this before,"

"You don't need to thank me for that. I love him with everything I have," I said to her. "He makes me very happy," I said.

"I'm glad you two are together," she said. "You two make the most beautiful couple ever. I can't wait until you officially become part of the family," she said and I smiled.

"I can't wait wait either. He has mention the wedding a lot of times and that makes me very happy," I said. "He's very excited," I said.

"Are you planning on telling the media soon?"

"I don't think so. The wedding is still far from now and I like it that not many people know about it," I said. "It's better for me because I don't have the media going crazy about it..."

"I understand," she said smiling. Logan waited for me and Pam went ahead with Jeff and Presley.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered him.

"What were you and my mom talking about?"

"Nothing really..." I answered him.

He didn't say anything else and we continued on the trail.

After we were done horseback riding, we went to eat to Hooters.

 **XXXX**

 **Dec. 16th**

 **7:00 a.m.**

Logan's parents came to drop us off at the airport, we're flying private again...

Logan told the flight attendants to leave us alone for the whole flight. He told them that is we needed something we would tell them... He told them we were tired and wanted time alone, but that's a lie...

"See... I told you we can do it here," Logan said to me as he took my shirt off. He made me stand up and I took his shirt off as fast as I could.

"We've never done this..." I said as he pulled his pants down and my pants down too.

"There's always a time for everything," He said taking my bra off and going down my body, making a trail of kisses, taking my underwear down with him. He came back up and gave me a passionate kiss as he laid me down in our little 'bed' that we made.

I got him off of me and I climbed on top of him. I bit a part of his neck and then kissed him down his body making him moan and groan. I took his boxers off and then kisses him as I went back up.

"You're so good," he whispered to me between our kisses.

"Go in me already," I said to him.

He put me down and climbed on top of me. I opened my legs and brought them up. He slowly went in making me moan and laugh.

He kept going in slowly but then he picked up the speed.

"Oh my god," I moaned.

"You like that?" he whispered to me.

I didn't say anything. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with everything I have.

Logan kissed my neck and went down to my breasts. He placed kisses on both of them and continued to go down until he got to my private area. He placed kisses down there making me go absolutely crazy.

"Ahhh," I moaned. "Baby," I'm going very crazy. I can't even think straight.

He continued kissing me down there and I wrapped my legs around his neck.

 **XXXX**

We got to Denver at 8:00 a.m. Denver time, of course.

Once we got there we rented a car and went to a hotel that Logan had booked. After that, we went to my house. My parents were gone when we got to the house. The only person there was Selena.

"Where are the others?" I asked Selena.

"Your parents went to the store, the rest are still sleeping," she said.

"Oh..."

Then a few minutes later...

"Ugh, why are you two love birds so close to each other?" Selena asked us.

"I love her," Logan said giving me a kiss.

"You guys fucked in the plane, didn't you?" Selena asked.

"Well, it's a two hour flight and I needed some action... So why not?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Don't say that," she said. "My baby is listening," she said placing her hands on her belly.

I sat down next to her and place my hand on her belly.

"This baby is gonna love me," I said to her and she laughed.

"Aww... I missed you," she said.

"Your hormones are seriously out of control," Logan said laughing.

Selena grabbed a cushion and threw it at Logan, making me laugh.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated guys. I've been traveling from L.A. to NYC for a few times... And I spent a whole week at Disney World... I'm back at school now, so I might take long to update. Sorry...**

 **But I love you guys for continuing to read this story. :)**

 **Have an AWESOME day.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"Hey, sweetie," my parents came back. "Hey, Logan," they hugged us both.

"Hi, how are y'all?" Logan asked.

"Great! We're gonna go get started with the breakfast," my mom said.

"I'll help," I said giving Logan a kiss before leaving to the kitchen.

 **Selena's POV**

"When are you planning on talking to her?" I asked Logan.

"I don't know, okay? I don't want to lose her..."

"You're going to lose her if you don't talk to her... Are you planning on telling her five minutes before your wedding or after you get married? If she finds out that I knew, she's going to kill me... I'm her best friend... We're like sisters," I said to him. "I'm not going to let you hurt her,"

"I don't want to hurt her... I love her more than anything on this world," Logan said.

"Logan!" Justin came down the stairs.

"Hey, man!" they hugged it out and then Justin gave me a kiss.

"Where's Bridgit?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen helping your mom make breakfast," Logan answered.

"Oh... I'm gonna go say hi," Justin said going in the kitchen.

 **XXXX**

 **Bridgit's POV**

"We should go to Super Adventure Land!" Gabe said.

"Yeah, why not?" PJ said.

"But Bridgit and Logan have to come," Charlie said.

"Yeah, we'll go. We just have to go change to some other clothes," Logan said.

"Are you two not tired?" my step-dad asked.

"Yeah, you just flew in," my mom added.

"Nah," I said. "We'll go change and meet up over there," I said.

 **XXXX**

We got to our hotel and once we were in our room, I pushed Logan into our bed.

I got on top of him and kissed him.

"You're very naughty today, future Mrs. Henderson," Logan said to me.

"Well, you're very sexy," I whispered in his ear. "You can't blame me," I winked at him.

We kissed uncontrollably and I started to take his shirt off.

"Baby, we have to go," Logan stopped me.

"Right," I said. "But we're gonna do this tonight," I said giving him another kiss.

We got up and changed and then we drove to Super Adventure Land, which is like thirty minutes away.

"Does your family go to Super Adventure Land a lot?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... I used to work there," I said.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was a Princess," I said.

"Did you have your Prince?" he mocked me.

"I had a frog," I said.

"A frog? Who would put on a frog costume?" Logan laughed.

"I don't think you want to know..."

"I sure do?" he said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I said again.

I knew he was thinking...

"The frog was.." he didn't finish.

"Yeah..."

 **XXXX**

"Where should we go first?" Gabe asked.

"Oh my god! Hi! Can we please take a picture with you two?" A guy in a group of friends asked Logan and I.

"Of course!" I said. The whole group of friends took a picture with us and we took individual pictures.

After the pictures, we headed to this awesome roller coaster that Gabe loves, but we were stopped two times by some fans.

"Are they going to stop you every minute?" Gabe asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and so did Logan.

The rest of the day was fine... We did stop several times with some fans, but besides that everything was fine,

Everything's great right now. I have my family. My best friend, who is basically a sister to me, and the love of my life.

It can't get any better and it definitely can't get any worse.

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

"Are you sure you know how to ski?" I asked Logan.

"Of course I know how to ski..." he said. He's lying though. I can totally see it in his eyes.

"Baby...?" I said...

"Okay, no. I do not know how to ski," Logan said.

"It's not that complicated," Justin said.

"Come on, I'll teach you since I can't go skiing," Selena said.

They told her she could ski if she wanted to, but it was better if she didn't. Justin didn't let her ski. He's very protective.

Justin and I went up a mountain by ourselves.

"Ready?" he asked loudly.

"Yupp," I said.

We passed several trees but it's not that bad. We always used to do this. We still do.

It didn't take us too long to get back to Selena and Logan.

"How'd you that?" Logan asked us.

"It's not hard, baby. Come on," I took his hand and walked away from Selena and Justin.

"I don't wanna go up the mountains," he said.

"Logan, don't be a baby," Gabe said. "It's not that hard," he said.

"Gabe," I laughed. "Come on," I said to Logan, "It's not bad at all. Plus, this little mountain is for beginners," I said to him.

He took my hand and I helped him practice for awhile.

 **James's POV**

Last night Carlos and I went to a party and many celebrities were there too. I started talking to this girl named Halston Sage. She's very pretty and very sweet. I asked her out on a date and she said yes. I'm very excited. I'll get to go pick her up tonight and we'll see where it goes from there...

The truth is that ever since Kendall and Logan settled down with their partners, we haven't really hung out at all. They're my best friends. My brothers. But I understand them. They are very happy and they love them very much.

I need that. I want what they have. They're all so happy and I want to be like that. Carlos wants that too. He got his heart broken and we're hoping to have a girlfriend soon.

That way all of us can hang out and go on dates.

 **XXXX**

 **Dec. 23rd**

 **8:00 a.m.**

We came back from Denver three days ago. It was very fun getting to see some friends and introducing them to Logan... again. He said he had a blast in Denver especially because it started snowing while we were there.

We're still in bed.

"You know, you should be with your family in Texas," I said to Logan.

"You're my family and I'd much rather be with you," he said scooting closer to me and placing his arm around me. "Come on," he whispered. "Turn this way," I slowly turned around to face him and he gave me a kiss.

"I thought you put your clothes back on," he said.

"Nah, you left me way too tired last night," I said and he laughed.

"You loved it," he said.

"I never said I didn't," I winked at him.

"Well, I didn't put my clothes back on either," he said. "You know what that means...?"

"Morning sex?"

"Morning sex."

I love this idiot.

 **XXXX**

 **1:00 p.m.**

We're having Christmas dinner at our house, so I decided to start making some stuff today. I'm making desserts today, just so I won't have to make them tomorrow. Jo and Selena said they would come help me, so I'm excited!

"Kendall and I are gonna go see Gustavo before he leaves for his trip," Logan said walking in the kitchen.

"Are they here already?"

"No, he said they get here in like ten minutes,"

"Okay," I said.

"Baby, when do you start working again?"

"I have a meeting January 2nd. Simon wanted me to perform during New Years, but I don't want to, so I said no... Why you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Next year's gonna be very busy,"

"I know,"

Around 13 minutes later, Kendall, Jo, and Selena arrived.

"We're gonna go," Kendall said.

"I'll see you later," Logan gave me a kiss before leaving.

"Bye," I said to both of them.

"How's my little bug doing?" I asked Selena.

"Making mommy very tired,"

"And my other little bug," I asked Jo.

"Same. Very tired," she said and I laughed.

We made all the desserts and some other food for tomorrow.

That night we made some dinner and Justin came over too. My dad is celebrating the holidays in Mexico and my mom and my step dad were at the Palm Woods, but they didn't want to leave because Charlie's getting a cold.

 **Dec. 24th**

"Your phone rang while you were in the shower," I said to Logan.

"Do you feel okay, babe? You sound sick," he said.

"I feel like I'm getting sick," I said.

He got closer to me and was about to kiss me.

"No, stop..." I said. "I don't want you to get sick," I said.

But he still kissed me.

"You know, I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend and fiance," I said to him and he smiled.

"I love you more than anything. Never forget that. Never doubt that," he said.

Our friends and my family started showing up around 4:30 p.m. My mom and the others all brought something and we talked and watched movies. Our christmas tree is full of presents. This is probably one of my favorite Christmases.

Logan's parents were supposed to be here for Christmas, but they weren't able to fly in on time.

"Can I open my presents?" asked Charlie.

"No, not yet," Gabe said. "Stop asking,"

"Don't be mean to her," I said to him.

The entire day was amazing. We opened gifts at midnight and everyone loved everything. Well at least it seemed like it...

It was one of the best days ever.

 **XXXX**

 **January 1st. 2012**

 **12:00 a.m.**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed as the new year began.

Logan pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," I said to him. "HA I got the first I love you of the year," I laughed and he laughed.

"I got the first kiss," he said and I gave him another kiss.

"Happy New Year, love," I whispered to him.

"Happy New Year," he gave me such a good hug.

My parents gave me a hug and then I went to hug the others.

I really hope this year is the best yet. I have my fiance with me. I'm going on tour. Probably releasing new music. I can't wait to start planning the wedding. It's going to be and exciting year.

 **January 2nd**

"Bridgit we made some changes to some stuff. More shows were added to the tour. 213 shows to be exact. It's going to take around a year and a half," Simon said.

"Did you say 213 shows?" I almost choked.

"You're an international hit!" Simon said and I smiled.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"We're starting tour on March 14th in Vancouver. Rehearsals start February 12th that gives you a month to prepare. From now until February we're going to be doing a promotional tour... We're going to New York next week and then we're going to go to Miami. Then go to Mexico. Then Paris and England... Then we're gonna go to Brazil,"

"All of those places in less than a month?" I asked.

"Yes," Simon answered.

I mean, I'm really excited about it, but I'm also nervous about being away from Logan for such a long time. We will definitely not have enough time to start planning the wedding.

"Excited?" Simon asked.

"Very. I can't wait to start the tour!" I said.

 **XXXX**

 **Later that day..**

"You're leaving again?" Logan asked.

"Logan, we knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later..."

 **Last update of 2016. 2017 begins in 5 minutes for me.**

 **Have a blessed new year.**

 **Much love to you all.**

 **Hope y'all liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Here we go...**

 **First Chapter of 2017! (It's May, I know I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for not updating sooner)**

Bridgit's POV

March 14th

My first show of my first worldwide tour is today in Vancouver and I'm pretty excited!

Most of my shows are almost all sold out! This one is already sold out! We're at the BC Place Stadium and it holds 41,463 people, and there's 41,463 people waiting for me out there!

It's crazy that in just a quick moment I became a well-known singer and now I have one of the biggest fan bases in the world. I'm honestly vet thankful for what I have. I still can't believe how much I have accomplished.

My family's here. Selena is here. Simon is here.

Joe, Nick, and Kevin are here too. They've been so supportive and I'm so happy to have them in my life. I love hanging out with them. They know how to make me smile.

"Hey," Joe walked in my dressing room. I was by myself. I needed so time alone.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"I got you these," he handed me some red roses.

"Thank you," I gave him a hugged.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm nervous, but I think I'm ready," I said.

"I'm very proud of you," he said.

I smiled at him and he got closer to me.

He placed his arm around my waist and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back for a moment but then pulled away.

"I told you I need some time," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. "Has he called you?"

"About 10 minutes ago, but he knows I don't want to talk to him. He texted me wishing me a happy and successful first show. I didn't respond though," I said taking a breath.

Logan and I ended our engagement. We broke up.

Yeah, everything was called off on January 17th. It's about to be 2 months since that day.

He told what had happened between him and Camille while I was away during Thanksgiving time. He cheated on me. And adding to that, remember when he made me believe that he had remembered everything after his accident when he hadn't actually remembered anything? I found out that he did it again. He only told me that he remembered everything so I would be okay. But he lied. He didn't recover his memory until he cheated on me... with Camille.

Selena, Justin, and all my other 'friends' knew about it. No one told me anything. Selena and I are still very close though. I've known her all my life and Justin's my brother, so of course I still talk to him. I don't talk to the others though... Well except Jo... She's here too. She and Selena are both very pregnant. They are both 5 months pregnant. Selena is having a baby boy. Jo is having a baby girl.

Logan tried explaining everything, but I didn't let him explain. I was tired of the lies. I didn't want to listen to him. It was hard. It's still hard. I'm not going to lie, I do miss him. I miss him a lot. But I know the tour is going to keep me busy and I'll get over him fast. I will.

I just can't believe he would do that to me. He broke me.

"Darling, ready?" Simon walked in.

I smiled really big.

"Yes!" he hugged me then Joe walked with me to the center of the stage. I'm gonna come up to the stage from the center.

I started with Bang Bang Bang and it was so much. The dancers are amazing. I love them!

 _"How are you guys doing tonight?" I asked the crowd and they cheered loudly. "Tonight, tonight I just want us all to have fun! Are you guys ready?" I said as the new song started._

 **XXXX**

"Oh my god!" I said as I went off the stage.

"AHH!" Selena screamed hugging me.

"That was awesome!" My mom hugged me.

After hugging pretty much everybody, I went to my hotel took a shower and went to my after party. There was a carpet and all. There were some celebrities at my show and they're coming to the after party too. Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, One Direction, other singers, some actors/actresses walked the carpet.

When I arrived, my parents took pictures with me, so did my friends.

Joe and I took some pictures together.

It was fun. I had some drinks because why not... I'm technically allowed to drink in Canada.

"Hi," I turned around and saw Taylor Swift behind me.

"Hey," I gave her a hug.

"The show was so much fun!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it!" I said to her.

We talked about music and a possible collaboration in the future.

Then Jo and Selena walked towards me.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"Very tired," Jo said.

"I told you two you didn't have to come," I said.

"Well we wanted to support you, we know we haven't been the best of friends," Selena said.

"You got that right," I said.

I left the party around 2:30 a.m. with Joe. He was driving me to my hotel.

"You were perfect. You're a natural," Joe said. He parked and walked with me to my room.

"Thank you, Joe. You've been such a huge supporter of me and I appreciate it very much," I said walking into my hotel room.

I turned the lights on and saw a ton of red and white roses. I turned to look at Joe.

"Did you do this?" I asked him.

"No..." he said.

I looked around for a card and found it.

 _I know you're mad at me. I know you don't want to talk,  
_ _but baby, we can't end like this. I love you and I know  
you love me. I'm having the worst day ever by knowing  
that I'm not there with you to celebrate the start of your  
tour. I didn't want to hurt you , Bridgit. You know that,  
love. Let's talk, please. I miss you and I love you. Never  
forget that.  
_

 _Logan._

"It's Logan, right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, can you help me get them out of here?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said,

We got every flower out of my room and we gave them to random people.

I don't want anything from Logan.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

Logan's calling.

 _"I need you to stop calling me. I don't want anything from you. Can't you understand that?" I asked once I answered the phone._

 _"Baby-"_

 _"I just need you to stop. I'm done, Logan. Our relationship is over," I said irritated._

 _"Bridgit-"_

 _"Please stop calling me," I said hanging up._

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I said sitting down.

"Hey," he said softly making me look up to see him, "you'll get over him soon. I'll be here helping you,"

I looked at him and placed my lips on his. He looked very surprised, but didn't say anything. We continued kissing and I sat on his lap wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Bridgit," Joe whispered as I placed my lips on his neck.

"Don't say anything, just kiss me," I said.

He stood up and carried me to the closest room of the apartment.

He put me down and I took his shirt off and my shirt off too. Before laying me down on the bed, he took my jeans off and his jeans too.

He got on top of me, and started kissing me again. Part of me wanted to do this, part of me didn't, and part of me just didn't care.

 **XXXX**

Logan's POV

"What if I go look for her?" I asked the guys.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said James.

"But Jonas is with her right now. He's probably trying everything to get her to go out with him. I can't let that happen," I said irritated.

"We told you to talk to her a long time ago..." Kendall said and I rolled my eyes.

"I just... I don't know what to do,"

"I say you should go see her. I mean, if she loves you, she'll want to work things out," James said. "You two were engaged, you obviously love her and she loves you..." Carlos said.

"Thank you," I said making it obvious that Carlos had been the only one with good advice.

I got up and went to my room. I moved back to the Palm Woods, Bridgit is still at the house. Justin and Selena moved in with her.

I took my phone and called her again.

 **XXXX**

Bridgit's POV

"Joe..." I moaned as I felt his hand going down my legs.

Then my phone started ringing again.

Joe stopped kissing me and I answered my phone without even looking at the caller ID.

 _"Hello?" I answered catching my breath._

 _"Baby," I sat up once I heard Logan._

 _"Logan, how many times do I have to tell you to-"_

 _"I know. I know. You want me to stop calling you, but I can't. Love, we were going to have a baby. We were going to get married, we can't just end like this,"_

"Just hang up," Joe said.

 _"Is that Joe?" He asked._

 _"I have to go," I said._

 _"Bridgit, it's past three in the morning. Why are you with him?" He asked._

I hung up and turned to look at Joe.

"I'm sorry... I can't... Not right now," I said to him.

"It's okay. He said placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I promised I would give you time, and I am. I'll always be here waiting for you," he said and I smiled.

 **XXXX**

 **5:45 a.m.**

"You almost slept with him?" Selena asked loudly.

"Shut the fuck up," I said to her. "Be quiet," I added.

"Do not fucking cuss in front of my baby," she said.

"You just did too," I said.

"Explain what happened," she said.

"We got here and there were a lot of flowers from Logan... We took them outside and gave the to people. We came back, Logan called, I hung up... Then he kissed me, carried me to the room, I took his shirt off and I took my shirt off too, he took off his jeans and my jeans, we got in bed, Logan called again. I hung up after a brief conversation, and then I told Joe that I couldn't-"

"And he left?"

"And he left," I said.

"Wow," she said. "I can't believe you almost slept with him," she said. "I mean, he's totally into you... But you, do you like him?"

"I think he's very handsome... I think he's very sweet, so whenever I'm ready to start a new relationship... If he's still waiting for me, maybe he'll be the one I'll stay with," I said.

"What about-"

"I don't know," I said.

"Would you ever get back together with him?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Do you still love him?"

I looked up to see her. I didn't answer though.

"I'm only asking to help you. You deserve to be happy... After Spencer, after what happened with Harper, after losing your baby... Do you love Logan?"

"I do love him. But what he did hurt me," I said.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Review if you want ;)**

 **Have a nice Monday.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **May 25th**

Today I have a show in Denver. I'm very excited about it. I have been touring for two months now and it's been amazing. I did my shows in Canada then we started the US shows in the Northeast. My family has been very supportive. Joe has been visiting me very often. He's really sweet.

Logan did not stop calling me for an entire week at the beginning of my tour, so I changed my number. I don't really want anything to do with him anymore. But I still think about him day and night. I'm sure I still have feeling for him. And sometimes, I'll admit, I do miss him.

"You excited!?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, I got some emails from some friends saying they're coming,"

After Denver, I have to fly to Brazil because I will be headlining a festival for three nights... That's on June 1, but I'm flying out there tomorrow because I don't want to stay here in Denver... After Brazil I go to Chile on June 4th for another festival, that begins on June 6th, for four nights... I'll be flying back to the US on June 14th.

These shows count as part of my tour, but I'll also be back towards the end of the year for more shows.

One June 17, I have a show in Utah. After Utah there's four shows as I make my way back to Los Angeles, where I have three shows from June 24-27. My last show for the US is in Sacramento on July 2. After that I get two weeks off, which I already have plans to go on vacation. Then July 20th, I'll be in the U.K. for the start of my European leg... I have a lot going on.

"This kid is killing me," Selena came in my dressing room.

"You should sit down," I told her. She sat next to me.

"My baby shower is on June 23, by the way," she said.

"I know," I replied.

"You coming?"

"Why would I not?"

"Because it's a joint baby shower with Jo and the guys might be there," she said. "They probably will be there..."

"Well, I'm going for you and for Jo, not for them," I said.

"Yeah, but-"

"You know what? Let's not talk about this right now," I said.

Thirty minutes later, my show started.

I gotta admit that at the middle of the concert, I am dead tired, but I love performing.

 _I will love you,_  
 _Like I've never been hurt_  
 _Run through fire for you,_  
 _Like I've never been burned_  
 _I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_  
 _Gonna give it all I've got_  
 _I will love you,_  
 _I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

 _I will love you and forever_  
 _I will love you like I never_  
 _Like I never heard goodbye_  
 _Like I never heard a lie_  
 _Like I'm falling into love for the first time_  
 _Yeah_

The crowd was very loud and I absolutely love it. They sang the next part and it made me very happy.

"You guys have been my loudest crowd so far!" I said and they screamed. "I gotta say that I am pretty damn nervous. My family is here and many of my hometown friends are here too because I don't know if you know, but I'm from here. So I'm very excited to be home!" I said and they got louder. "Let's keep this party going!"

I continued sining another song then I went to change to another outfit. I played three more songs then I sang the last one.

 _The day I first met you,_  
 _You told me you'd never fall in love_

And with that, I finished my show in Denver.

Also, did I forget to mention that Simon got me an assistant, who I absolutely love with all my soul? Her name is Tanya. Well I call her T.

"Ready for Brazil?" T asked me.

"Nope," I said and she laughed.

My entire family, T, Selena, and some of my friends all went out to eat at a restaurant. We were there for almost two hours. It was just nice seeing everyone.

I stayed at my parent's house. I haven't been here since a very long time ago. I'm glad to be back in my room even if it's just for one night.

"Hey," Selena walked in.

"Hi," I said.

"We need to talk," Selena said.

"About?"

"You and Logan," she said and I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be rude, Selena. I don't want to talk about Logan," I said.

"Well, just hear me out, okay? It's very important and something you should really know," she said sitting down on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know what Logan did to you, hurt you... But you should know that Camille planned all of that," Selena said and I looked up to see her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She doesn't want you with Logan, so she planned everything... with Spencer," Selena continued.

"With Spencer?"

"Yes, we heard them talking about how their plan to break you and Logan up worked. They even slept together... Her and Spencer," she said.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Look, Sel, I appreciate you telling me this, but this doesn't mean I'm going to get back together with Logan... He still lied... He still didn't tell me... He lied about recovering his memory... TWICE!" I said. "He was sleeping with me when he had no idea who the hell I was..." I said.

"You should talk to him," I said to Selena.

"No," I said irritated, "please," I continued, "just drop it," I said.

"Okay!" She said getting up and getting out of my room.

It honestly doesn't surprise me that Spencer and Camille did this to separate Logan and I, but it doesn't matter... Even if it was their fault, Logan still lied to me.

 **Logan's POV**

Bridgit and I haven't spoken at all and I haven't seen her. I was gonna go to one of her shows but the guys convinced me not to.

I miss her. I really do. The guys have tried to set me up on dates to try and forget about her... But I refuse to, nothing is going to make me forget about her. She's the love of my life.

She changed her phone number... That breaks my heart because it means that she wants nothing to do with me... but it can't just end like that... I love her and even if she says she doesn't, I know she loves me too.

Selena told me to go talk to her at her Denver show, and I was going to... But again, the guys told me not to.

"I should've gone," I whined.

"She needs time, Logan..." Jo said.

"It's been months," I said.

"Don't you think that if she wanted to get back together, she would've called you already?" Kendall asked.

"No, because she is a very stubborn person," I said.

Kendall, Jo, and I are the only ones hanging out. James is out with his new girlfriend, Halston. Carlos went out on a date with a girl named Samantha, or Sam...

"Jo-"

"No, I am not going to give you her phone number... I don't have it, she knew you would ask for it if I had it... You know that..." Jo said.

Then my phone started ringing... Selena's calling me on FaceTime.

 _"Hey," I said once I could see her._

 _"I just want you to know that I talked to her..."_

 _"And?"_

 _"She doesn't want to talk to you..." Justin appeared. "Selena explained to her what happened... That it was all Spencer and Camille's plan, but she doesn't care," Justin added._

 _"Do you guys think that if I-"_

"Selena have you seen my-" I saw Bridgit in the back. Then she saw me, "Never mind," she said then left.

 _"Get me on the phone with her," I said._

 _"Are you crazy?" Selena asked. "She'll kill us if we do that,"_

 _Justin grabbed her phone and started walking towards Bridgit's room._

"B, someone wants to talk to you," he said.

"Justin, I'm face timing someone right now, go away," she said. "Unless you want to come say hi to Jonas," No, no, no, no, no.

"Which one?"

"Joe!"

"Okay, give me five minutes," Justin said and went back to the living room.

 _"Sorry, I didn't know she was talking to him..."_

 _"That's fine," I said a bit depressed. "I'll talk to you guys later..."_

I don't like her spending time with Joe Jonas... I don't want to lose my girl.

I love her with everything I have.

* * *

 **Bridgit's POV**

 _"You okay?" Joe asked me._

 _"Yeah, pretty sure the person who wanted to talk to me was Logan," I said._

 _"He's still bothering you?"_

 _"Not as much..." I said. "Selena told me today that my ex before Logan and his ex got together to break him and I up," I said._

 _"So you're thinking about getting back together with him...?" he asked with an almost sad expression._

 _"No..." I said and he slightly smiled. "I miss you, by the way," I added and now he completely smiled._

 _"I miss you too," he said and I smiled._

 _Then Justin came down to my room to say hi..._

 _"I'll talk to you later because I'm running out of battery," I said._

 _"Okay, I love you!" he said._

 _"Love you too!"_

Then Selena walked in.

"Did you just say 'love you' to Joe?"

"Yeah, like I say it to you, like I say it to my parents... I don't see a problem," I said.

"Okay..." she said. "So are you really coming to my baby shower?" she asked.

"Selena, I helped you plan it... Of course I'm going," I said.

"But what about him being there?" she said and I gave her a look. "You said we would take about it later... it's later..."

"I'm going for you... And next time please tell me when you have plans to FaceTime him. I don't really want to see him much," I said.

"I'm sorry... Did it hurt seeing him?" she asked.

"No, it was just weird. I haven't seen him in such a long time," I said.

"Maybe you should-"

"No, no, no. How many times do I have to say that I won't talk to Logan? Stop asking me to do that," I said irritated.

"Okay, so you see him at my baby shower, what are you going to do?"

"Not talk to him, be with you, be with my family," I said.

"Bridgit, you know he loves you," she said.

"Selena-"

"He loves you. I don't care if you get mad, he loves you. And you still love him whether you want to admit it or not... Give him a second chance!"

"I gave him a second chance the first time I found out he lied to me about recovering his memory, which you also hid from me! Don't make me get mad, please!"

"I won't stop until you get back together with him, get engaged, get married, have tons of babies, and grow old together," She said.

"Wow... You have my whole life planned out with him... Too bad it aint happening. Maybe with another guy though," I said.

"Bridgit-"

"Selena, you're my best friend. You're a sister to me. You should want what I want and right now, I don't want Logan. You're supposed to side with me, not him," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. I want the best for you,"

"I am happy," I said.

 **I had all summer to write and I didn't. Y'all I'm extremely busy with work, twitter, and IG. Hahahaha.**

 **Hope you're having a lovely day!**


End file.
